


Corny Joke

by WhiskeyCream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 73,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyCream/pseuds/WhiskeyCream
Summary: 史密斯夫妇au罗伊斯跟克罗斯离婚了。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

自己的外甥今天问了不下十次“Uncle Toni”怎么没有来，罗伊斯唯有一再强调克罗斯很忙，今天没空到幼儿园接他，并且以后很长一段时间都不会有这个时间了。不应该骗小孩子的，但罗伊斯不能指望才6岁的小朋友能够明白什么叫做“离婚”。  
罗伊斯跟克罗斯的婚姻持续了1年又7个月。  
从一开始这段婚姻就不被看好，罗伊斯身边就没有一个人是支持他的，但他是那么义无反顾地跟克罗斯走进了婚姻的殿堂。  
“我说不清我喜欢他什么，但我总觉得非他不可，那时候是这样，现在也还是这样。”  
罗伊斯离婚的消息在BVB通报了，凯尔第一时间找来罗伊斯要做心理辅导。罗伊斯心态远远比所有人猜测的要良好，对，她跟克罗斯离婚了，但这未尝不是一件好事，他终于不用对着克罗斯谎话连篇了。  
离婚是罗伊斯提出来的，最开始是一时冲动。罗伊斯在经历了一次性命攸关的任务后，带着劫后余生的感慨回家赶赴他跟克罗斯半个月前就定好了的约会时，克罗斯告诉他，公司临时给他安排了工作，他得放罗伊斯鸽子了，当时罗伊斯说如果克罗斯一小时内不能出现在家里，他们就离婚。后来罗伊斯真的把离婚协议递给克罗斯了，这时的他完全不是出于面子问题，他要跟克罗斯离婚是深思熟虑后的结果，因为他没有办法想象有一天对克罗斯坦白自己真正的职业是一个杀过许多人的特工的场景，如果他不跟克罗斯离婚，这一幕的发生不过是迟早的事。  
要说还有什么事叫罗伊斯对离婚这件事耿耿于怀，大抵是克罗斯的沉默，他不曾说过一句要挽救这段婚姻的话就在离婚协议上签字了，这位名模真是潇洒得不像话。  
说起来也奇怪，离婚以后罗伊斯才发现他满大街都能看到克罗斯的画报，一张张都好看得要命，但克罗斯本人更好看，不然罗伊斯那时候怎么一头栽进去还出不来了。  
还在开着车，罗伊斯收到了克罗斯的来电，他接通了蓝牙耳机。  
“我到你家门口了，拿行李。”  
“我们约的是今天吗？”罗伊斯明明记得约的是后天。  
“明天我要回一趟马德里。”  
克罗斯是德国人，但签约的是RM，一家西班牙公司，是跟罗伊斯结婚以后才把工作重心逐步移回德国了。  
“我刚接到Nico，要把他送回我姐姐家，或者你直接进去吧，反正你还有钥匙，东西我都放在玄关了，你走的时候把钥匙帮我丢在那个空的金鱼缸里就行。”  
“我等你回来。”  
克罗斯这么说了，罗伊斯也不反对了，他在开车，不适合聊太久电话。  
他们一起住的房子是罗伊斯的，其实克罗斯的房子更大，但是里面一点生活气息都没有。两人也就是新婚那段时间在里面住了几天，克罗斯没过多久就出差了，罗伊斯觉得回自己的房子住更舒服于是想着搬回去几天，克罗斯回来以后索性搬到罗伊斯家里去了。当时罗伊斯说他家很乱，的确也如此，结果克罗斯搬过去的第一天就把罗伊斯的房子收拾好了，让罗伊斯没有了拒绝的理由，也幸好罗伊斯没有把工作带到家里做的习惯。  
离婚后罗伊斯得把克罗斯的东西收拾好，他都没想到不过是一年多的时间，克罗斯在他家里留下了足够多的痕迹，打包起来还挺费劲，加之罗伊斯也有些任务在身，足足拖了一个月才通知对方可以来拿行李。起初罗伊斯以为克罗斯会让他直接把东西丢了，克罗斯总不能缺这几件衣服或者别的零碎的生活用品，按照克罗斯嫌麻烦的行事作风，罗伊斯准备好让上门搞卫生的阿姨把它们处理掉了，结果克罗斯说他会回来拿。  
把小侄子送回姐姐家，小孩拉着他互相说了好久好久的晚安，才肯松开他的衣袖，考虑到克罗斯要是等不及了还是会自己去他家拿东西的，罗伊斯也不急。  
回到家楼下，罗伊斯可算吓到了，克罗斯穿着连帽卫衣，戴着口罩和墨镜，在自己家门口蹲着。  
“你有没有想过让八卦记者拍到了会怎么样？”  
克罗斯结婚的事是公开的，而出于对克罗斯事业形象的保护，他们的离婚在2年内都会是个秘密，还签订了保密协议。  
“Sergio会处理好的。”  
对，克罗斯的经纪人拉莫斯能处理好关于克罗斯的所有负面新闻，但罗伊斯不想再有一次被拉莫斯足足用要杀人的眼神瞪了足足5分钟的经历。说真的，罗伊斯认为，比起自己，拉莫斯更像是个杀手，尤其是他跟克罗斯签离婚保密协议那天，好似自己稍有不慎，就会被对方买凶追杀或者他提枪自己上一样，也就幸好罗伊斯平生最不怕的一件事是被追杀。  
克罗斯的东西说多不多，三个箱子。  
“看看东西有没有少。”  
“我以为你很喜欢这套邮票。”  
罗伊斯的对外职业是插画师，克罗斯第一次送他的礼物就是一套从日本带回来的浮世绘主题的纪念邮票，罗伊斯后来问过他的日本同事才知道这套邮票早就绝版了，得花大价钱才能搞到。并不是说罗伊斯会把每一样克罗斯送他的礼物都还回去，因为这样划清界限太僵硬了，不过贵重的礼物他觉得还是还回去比较好。  
“是喜欢，可也不是非得留着。”  
克罗斯把那套邮票从箱子里拿出来，又交到了罗伊斯手上。  
“你拿着，放我那里的话，哪天就被Sergio当垃圾扔了。”  
“那，谢了。”  
罗伊斯知道克罗斯的脾气，有时候固执得有如孩童笨拙的好意，都这时候了，他并不想跟他的前夫争执一番。  
克罗斯一样一样东西地翻看，一耗就是大半个小时，罗伊斯有想过是不是该实话告诉他，自己说的那句让他看看东西有没有少只是一句客套话。  
“能帮我搬上车吗？”  
东西不算很重，但一次性搬三个箱子对克罗斯而言诚然是个挑战，罗伊斯点头答应了，然后他看着克罗斯迅速把其中一个箱子的东西分摊到另外两个箱子里，只在原来的箱子留下一小部分。  
“……”罗伊斯抱着个几乎没有重量的箱子不知道说什么比较好。  
克罗斯的车就停在马路对面，不是罗伊斯最熟悉的那台车，罗伊斯觉得两个人一路沉默到底也挺尴尬的，于是随口问了句对方是不是换车了。  
“嗯。”  
克罗斯这声回答在罗伊斯听起来可太轻了，搞得跟做了什么心虚的事情一样，不过就是换了台车而已。  
把东西送到克罗斯新车的后尾箱，罗伊斯跟克罗斯非常正式地道别了，至少于他而言是这样，毕竟他拥抱了克罗斯，好好怀念了一下过去。  
往回走的时候发生了异常尴尬的事，罗伊斯意识到自己没带钥匙，一般来说他出门前会瞄一眼鞋柜上的位置，因为他总在开门以后把钥匙丢在那里，刚才他也瞄了，不过似乎被克罗斯挡了一下视线。罗伊斯唯有自认倒霉，克罗斯的存在太分散他的注意力了。接下来还有别的问题，比如说他连手机都没有带出门，更别提钱和车钥匙，换言之，一时间罗伊斯孤立无援，噢，他身后还有个迟迟没有启动引擎的克罗斯。  
如果不是因为刚才太有仪式感的道别，罗伊斯一定会毫不犹豫地寻求克罗斯的帮助，这种情形是“如果”，此刻他真的有点窘迫，甚至思考起步行去某个同事家借住一晚可不可行。  
“怎么了吗？”  
好的，克罗斯非但没有离开，还下车前来询问，罗伊斯索性一五一十把自己状况全盘托出。  
“你方不方便送我到Lukasz家里？就在两个街区外。”  
“到我家吧。”  
这是今天晚上罗伊斯第一次拒绝克罗斯，他坚持到皮什切克家就好，他有备用钥匙放在那里。  
“现在太晚了。”  
“你明天还要去马德里，我还是不打扰你了吧。”  
“我不觉得你是在打扰。”  
“Toni，你家只有一个能睡人的房间。”  
是的，罗伊斯一直认为这非常不合理，克罗斯一整套别墅里只有一间卧室，其余的房间除了一间书房，都是衣帽间，连沙发都是给克罗斯用来放衣服的，天知道克罗斯到底有多少衣服。  
“那张床可以睡两个人。”  
罗伊斯当然知道那张kingsize可以让他跟克罗斯两个人抱着在上面滚两圈，可是他为什么要跟克罗斯睡同一张床？  
在坚持己见这件事上，克罗斯跟罗伊斯两个人可谓势均力敌，最后因为罗伊斯看起来太冷了，克罗斯把外套脱下来给他，罗伊斯突然就服软了。罗伊斯不吃硬碰硬这一套，跟克罗斯结婚后偶尔能让一步，可是他其实是最好搞定的，对他好一点，他就倔不下去了。

克罗斯家并不会有什么大变化，罗伊斯婚后住进去那几天都没好意思将它重新布局，后面就更不会出现改变了。也不是完全没有，崇尚极简设计的克罗斯房子里几乎没有任何装饰品，后来客厅的墙上就多了一幅画，是罗伊斯婚后第一天画的速写，画面主角是正在做早餐的克罗斯，那幅画不过是罗伊斯一时兴起，完成度不过是草稿水平，结果被克罗斯要去了，还装裱起来挂在家里。罗伊斯多次提议重新画一幅来替换掉墙上的那副，克罗斯对此置若罔闻，无言中传达的意思大概是他就喜欢墙上挂着的那幅画，无可替代。  
故地重游，罗伊斯发现自己当初的半成品仍挂在那个全屋子最显眼的位置，心里觉得怪怪的，可克罗斯不把画摘下来的行为并非那么难以理解，画面里只有克罗斯一个人，罗伊斯甚至没有正经地签名，右下角只有他姓氏的首字母“R”，不细看会以为只是个圈那种。  
换洗的衣服不是罗伊斯需要担心的问题，克罗斯随便就能给他抽出一件也许还没穿过的名牌衬衫。罗伊斯得到了一套棉质睡衣，上面印着海绵宝宝的图案，这套是他的衣服，是他跟克罗斯去美国度蜜月的时候一起在商场选的，克罗斯也有一套一样的，只在美国的某个夜晚穿过一次，后来就不知道去了哪个衣帽间的哪个角落，又或者直接遗留在了美国。  
今晚穿完明天还能打包带走，罗伊斯是这么想的，结果穿上以后他就发现这件应该是克罗斯的衣服，比自己大了一个码，松垮垮的。作为睡衣，尺寸大了不是什么影响，罗伊斯一边这么想着，一边使劲用毛巾搓干自己的头发。  
克罗斯的床睡起来非常舒服，一向认床的罗伊斯对它没有任何挑剔之词，而且在上面做爱绝对不会腰疼，罗伊斯真的光记住了些乱七八糟的东西。  
睡下去，把被子盖上，罗伊斯瞬间就被克罗斯的气味包围了，很好闻，但让他不知所措。空窗期太久，加之前段时间有个比较棘手的任务叫他几天没合眼，罗伊斯积压了不少生理需求，也一直没有时间考虑如何舒缓，这时候竟然起了点生理反应，只能暗骂自己不争气。克罗斯还在洗澡，罗伊斯望向浴室的方向，他既不希望今晚发生些什么，又期待会发生些什么，矛盾得不行。  
幸好，罗伊斯的确累了，在克罗斯这张舒适的大床上一放松，整个人开始昏昏欲睡，他勉强对克罗斯回到床上的事有印象，意识模模糊糊的，不知道在哪一个瞬间梦见自己把克罗斯推下楼因而惊醒，醒来的时候天没亮，克罗斯也没在身侧。罗伊斯以为克罗斯是启程要去机场赶早机，结果发现那人的行李箱还打开放在床尾，浴室的灯亮着。  
罗伊斯从床上起来，他想喝口水，刚才的梦令他有点后怕，在经过浴室门口的时候他愣住了，里面传来的声音太过熟悉，那种强烈地抑制住情绪的低吟。  
克罗斯在浴室里自慰。  
着魔了一般，罗伊斯推开了浴室门，跟克罗斯四目相对，谁也没有要闪躲的意思。  
“需要帮忙吗？”罗伊斯大大方方地走进了浴室。  
用手并不能满足，罗伊斯被克罗斯摁在浴室的墙面上吻到大脑有些缺氧，腿就要站不住了，背后的瓷砖面太光滑了，罗伊斯只能伸手环住克罗斯的脖颈。  
两人对彼此的身体依然很熟悉，而且仍保持着那种渴望，真正让罗伊斯觉得自己要疯的是克罗斯单膝跪下含住他腿间欲望的时候，他跟个没经历过人事的小年轻一样，没两下竟然就射了，在克罗斯嘴里。  
罗伊斯大脑空白过后更懵了，他扯着衣袖要去给克罗斯擦一擦嘴角，没想到他才弯下腰，又被克罗斯擒住了嘴，一股腥涩的味道在味蕾晕开，意识到这是什么的罗伊斯急着要去推开克罗斯，而且轻而易举把人推跌坐在地上。克罗斯流露出的一点委屈情绪搞得罗伊斯有了愧疚感，唯有又一次主动吻上克罗斯，吻到最后他才发现自己不知怎么的就坐到了克罗斯身上，裤子也被脱下了。  
“还继续？”克罗斯的问题根本不是问题。  
“废话。”  
这个剧情发展真够烂，罗伊斯想，怎么会有人离婚后才搞一夜情的，说出去就跟个玩笑一样，但事情就这么发生了。


	2. Chapter 2

克罗斯今天心情差得离谱，这是瓦拉内的观察总结，建议大家在克罗斯面前谨言慎行，尤其是拉莫斯。  
RM的每一个人都或多或少意识到刚从德国回来的克罗斯不太对劲，拉莫斯看了看他们最新的工作内容，第一次，他觉得自己的队友不应该对AM有那么高的仇恨情绪。  
“我很怀疑Toni去到大都会不会只拎一个人头回来，他会把整个大都会炸飞，同归于尽那种。”一向乐观看待事态的马塞洛对于这次的任务也充满了怀疑，他有了各种最坏的打算。  
马塞洛的猜测一点也没错，在克罗斯的ipad里早早就有了上百个如何彻底根除AM的方案，每一个方案都缜密而疯狂，伴随着牺牲的可能，因此他才一直没有把它们拿到台面上讨论。  
克罗斯现在对AM的仇恨完全是私人层面的，可以说是AM导致了他的离婚。  
故事要从一个多月前说起，AM想强行截了BVB的一桩天价买卖，还要把人家的头牌在马德里给埋了，结果不知道是那个传说中的Woody11能力太强还是AM运气太差，总之AM一个目标都没能实现。本来在这件事里，RM就是个隔岸观火的存在，问题是AM也不嫌倒胃口，追杀那位BVB头牌的时候竟然让杀手假冒成RM的人，结果RM因BVB的报复性打击损失了好几个安全联系点。  
克罗斯是因为这个突发状况才紧急要赶回马德里，错过了他跟罗伊斯的约会，他知道罗伊斯有多期待，约定日期到来以前都在国外采风的罗伊斯每晚跟克罗斯的通话里都会提到这件事，但克罗斯最终不得不错过与罗伊斯的约会，哪怕对方说要跟他离婚。结婚后克罗斯曾经给老佛爷承诺过，他不会因为感情的问题耽误工作，一旦他食言，也许他的哪位同事就会去往暗杀罗伊斯的路上。  
在回德国以前，克罗斯已经准备好了给罗伊斯道歉的礼物，半个月的假期以及比伯世界巡演英国站的VIP席票。罗伊斯素来讨厌克罗斯在回家的日期上制造任何惊喜，于是克罗斯提前告知罗伊斯他的归期，罗伊斯当时的回答并没有表现出任何异常，至少没有再提离婚这件事，克罗斯以为之前的事就算过去了。  
克罗斯回家的那天，罗伊斯的确在家里等他，可家里还有另外一个人，一个穿着西装革履的男人，他自我介绍说是罗伊斯请来的律师，要跟克罗斯商谈离婚的事。当时克罗斯觉得自己太滑稽了，他抱着一束准备送给罗伊斯的红玫瑰，结果花没送出去，却收到了拟好的离婚协议，罗伊斯已经在上面签字了。  
协议上写得很明白，罗伊斯不要克罗斯任何财产或者利益性承诺，克罗斯能读到的就是罗伊斯铁了心要离婚，没有挽回的余地，所以克罗斯也当场在上面签字了。  
克罗斯足足缓了两天才把事情告诉了拉莫斯，在对外身份上，拉莫斯是克罗斯的经纪人，这时候他也显示出了作为经纪人的敬业，他把要求罗伊斯签保密协议这件事摆在暗杀罗伊斯之前。当然，暗杀罗伊斯是不可行的，这个话题从克罗斯谈恋爱开始就一直存在于RM内部，这只能当个茶余饭后的玩笑，以克罗斯的态度来看，RM不应该出现任何暗杀或者骚扰罗伊斯生活的计划，而且在他面前任何试图中伤罗伊斯的话题都是被禁止的，德国人总是很严格。  
罗伊斯也许有这样或者那样的小毛病，对克罗斯来说都不是什么问题，他享受自己的感情生活。拉莫斯指出过，克罗斯只是想谈恋爱，对象不非得是罗伊斯，而克罗斯不这么认为。  
“从我看见他的第一眼开始，我就没考虑过以后在我身边的能是别人。”

罗伊斯是克罗斯从RM年会上发现的宝石，他把自己藏在了昏暗的角落，但阻不住克罗斯找到了他。  
“你没事吧？”克罗斯鲜少会去多管闲事，这是个意外，情不自禁的意外。  
“我喝醉了，你长得挺好看的，能不能送我回家。”那时候罗伊斯脸上笑吟吟，眼睛亮晶晶的，见了谁好像都会说喜欢的模样。  
克罗斯没想过如果罗伊斯那时候遇到的不是自己而是别人，会不会也把自己这样交付出去，没有如果，是他找到了罗伊斯。然后他就忘记了他接下来还要参加After Party，捞起罗伊斯离开了会场。可以说这是拉莫斯为什么一直看罗伊斯不顺眼的原因，那晚克罗斯的突然消失给拉莫斯造成了非常大的麻烦。  
回到那个夜晚，喝醉酒的罗伊斯既乖巧又不安分，挨上克罗斯就索性死死环抱住，往怀里蹭了又蹭，克罗斯问他家在哪里之类的，他都回答了，看上去非常好套话的样子，还把家里的钥匙交出来了。当时克罗斯想，像罗伊斯这样的人，能安全活到现在也是非常幸运了，世界上还是有很多变态的。  
事实证明醒酒后的罗伊斯有许多关于幸运的论调，那人有着许许多多的小迷信，都唠唠叨叨地跟第一次见面的克罗斯全盘托出了，这些总是无伤大雅的，而且异常可爱，克罗斯醒悟过来的时候发现他对罗伊斯有些着迷了。  
噢，他们还上床了，罗伊斯发出的邀请，克罗斯当然不会错过。  
“有没有可能，我会成为你要找的幸运？”  
这是在差不多半年以后，克罗斯终于鼓起了勇气向罗伊斯说这样的话，他的意思是要告白，不想再维持那种若有若无的炮友关系了。罗伊斯却把这句话推进了一步理解，他当时眼眶都红了，抱住克罗斯又晃又跳的，缓了好一阵子，然后跟克罗斯说要不马上就去登记，他可以不要戒指。  
总之，克罗斯跟罗伊斯结婚了，他也在登记后很负责任地把这件事告诉了拉莫斯，把RM震惊了个措手不及。后来离婚也是这样，在克罗斯很平静地办完一切以后，RM的人才得知这个消息。  
在过去的一个月，离婚后的克罗斯表现得非常平静，平静得叫RM的人害怕，瓦拉内预言过克罗斯只是差一个爆发的理由，然后这个理由来到了他们面前。  
“认真的，给Toni预约个心理医生吧。”马塞洛也不知道自己这个建议对不对，直觉告诉他，克罗斯这种情况可以求助心理医生，一般人都是这么做的。  
“我不认为心理医生对一个职业杀手能起任何作用。”拉莫斯并不赞同，“Toni需要的是发泄， 而不是排解。”  
“那怎么办？真的让他跟大都会同归于尽？”马塞洛很忧愁，以前克罗斯有多让人放心，现在就有多让人操心，“也就幸好Raphael提醒了我，别透露这单生意是BVB转给我们的。”  
克罗斯迁怒于AM的理由同样适用于BVB，但BVB跟RM一直相安无事，这次完全是因为他们的头牌被挟持，把BVB逼急了，误会解除以后BVB道歉态度很不错，还把几桩在西班牙的生意转手给RM作为补偿，这种情况下两方没必要闹僵。  
“我认为比他刚离婚的时候还要糟糕。”瓦拉内强调，“其实今晚的任务我一个人也可以。”  
“不，Raphael，Toni应该要寄情工作，你不能剥夺他这个机会。”

克罗斯开始反复擦拭他的AS50，他在婚后就没有花过多的时间在他的枪的保养护理上了，毕竟枪管是那么冷冰冰，还比不上罗伊斯烤糊了的苹果派。克罗斯在想昨晚的事情，他以为他跟罗伊斯之间的气氛很好，他们也的确做到最后了，结果克罗斯熄灯以后没有多久，罗伊斯就起床离开了。克罗斯后来也没有睡着，他就这样睁眼到了闹钟响起的时间，拉着他的行李去往机场，在飞机上也没有阖眼小憩，但他一整天都很精神。  
“如果可以的话，我们不要节外生枝。”拉莫斯特别强调了这句话，这句话既是提醒克罗斯不要冲动做事，也是提醒瓦拉内看好克罗斯。  
这次的目标虽然在大都会附近出没，但本质上不是AM的人，以前遇到这种情况RM是很乐于“一不小心”给AM制造些乱子，而这一次很不一样，拉莫斯深谙越是稳重的人发起疯来越是可怕这个道理，为了团队的可持续发展，他认为没有必要在这个敏感的时期报复AM。  
出发去大都会以前，克罗斯收到了一条短信，来自罗伊斯。  
-「睡衣我带走了。」  
-「还给我。」  
克罗斯想都没有想就给罗伊斯回了短信。那套睡衣非常不符合克罗斯的审美，罗伊斯却非常喜欢，他记得罗伊斯那时跟售货员说要两套尺寸不同的当情侣睡衣，霎时间，海绵宝宝的图案看起来也没有那么灾难了。  
-「你又不穿。」  
-「会有人穿的。」  
瓦拉内过来提醒克罗斯行动马上要开始了，意味着克罗斯应该把他的手机关机，工作优先，当然如此。  
手机关机，把它锁进保险柜里，这些例行动作克罗斯做得一气呵成。


	3. Chapter 3

罗伊斯对自己大半夜疯狂按魏格尔门铃这件事感到抱歉，但也只有魏格尔住在克罗斯家附近了，他在沙发床上凑合了一个晚上。  
如果说罗伊斯为这个夜晚的什么事后悔，那一定不是他跟克罗斯上床了，而是他把那套睡衣带走了，上面还留着他跟克罗斯贪欢的痕迹，然后魏格尔养的狗当着魏格尔的面趁罗伊斯不注意时把它从袋子里翻了出来。  
罗伊斯从厕所里出来的时候就见到了这一幕，他让自己心态放平和一些，表现得若无其事一些，再怎么说他是个成熟的杀手了，不该为这点小事尴尬。  
“Jule，我问你一个问题，假如，我说假如，你谈了一个对象，结果你们因为这样那样的原因和平分手了，之后你们还会……约在一起做爱吗？”  
魏格尔差点被牛奶呛到，结合那套睡衣上的诡异痕迹，他想他知道了罗伊斯昨晚到底发生了什么。  
“不会。”内心被震撼到了是一回事，问题还是要回答的，魏格尔给出了自己的标准答案。  
“那如果……”  
“没有如果。”魏格尔觉得不能让罗伊斯这么问下去了，自己一个好好的单身青年招架不来感情问题。  
“好吧。”罗伊斯弯腰把那套睡衣叠好收回袋子里，然后开始用魏格尔的手机联系皮什切克给自己送钥匙。  
皮什切克送来的不只是钥匙，还有非常善意的提醒。  
“截稿日是后天，告诉我你没有忘记。”  
“没……我怎么会忘记呢！”罗伊斯甚至不知道自己还有没有完成的约稿，天知道他过去的一个多月由于都接不到暗杀任务，都给自己从出版商那里接了什么工作。  
皮什切克叹了口气，“我争取帮你延长3天。”  
当然，皮什切克还会把罗伊斯送回家，没收他的游戏主机，好言相劝让人愿意伏在工作台前。  
“BVB最近都没有需要我的任务？”  
“你休息一下，AM那次你都把老板吓成什么样子了。”  
不好说到底是因为上次在马德里的事还是罗伊斯跟克罗斯离婚这件事，BVB最近都不愿意做西班牙境内的业务，佐尔克建议把部分订单当作顺水人情转给RM，完美演绎地公关了前段时间他们两家关系紧张的问题。  
“我觉得我休息够了。”  
罗伊斯并不知道他自己的命有多值钱，并不仅仅是暗网买人头订单下的那个数字，还得算上BVB的业绩。所以罗伊斯的问题放到BVB里，就更是个大问题，比如说他结婚或者离婚这样的事。  
“你应该高兴，现在几个小年轻都可以独当一面了。”  
“这并不影响我想出外勤。”  
皮什切克扫了一眼玄关，那三个装着克罗斯的东西的箱子没了，这并不意味着罗伊斯就能进入人生的新阶段，可能连罗伊斯自己都没有注意到，他最近完成的稿件里，多多少少会找到些克罗斯的因素。  
“Marco，你有没有兴趣去跟心理医生聊聊。”  
皮什切克不是第一个这样跟罗伊斯提议的人，之前凯尔跟施梅尔策都来这么建议过，罗伊斯当然知道大家是关心自己，不过他都一一委婉拒绝了，皮什切克也不会成为那个例外。  
“如果有需要我帮忙的，一定要说。”皮什切克对着罗伊斯已经完全是长辈心态了。  
皮什切克一开始也很不赞同罗伊斯跟克罗斯的婚姻，没有人能料到业内赫赫有名的Woody11本质上跟他选的昵称一样，孩子气得要命，说真的，结婚这种事放在罗伊斯身上更像是灵光一闪发现了什么有趣的做法一样。结果罗伊斯一意孤行地跑去登记了，对方是个名模，听起来就非常高调，瓦茨克甚至推掉了几个工作让BVB的人能空出时间起底克罗斯，结果是意外的干净，干净得让人有点不安。不安归不安，没有人能左右罗伊斯的感情生活，事实证明，罗伊斯对这段婚姻认真得惊人，完全改掉了最叫BVB非常担心的踩钢丝做法，独自出任务也会选择更稳妥的方案而不是一味地做孤胆英雄，后来佐尔克特地表扬罗伊斯的时候他说的是因为家里还有人等他。那些BVB内部关于罗伊斯婚姻的种种质疑开始消散，转为祝福，所有人都明白他过得很好，家庭跟事业都如此。突然，罗伊斯就说要离婚了，这个起初被翘首以待的消息在到来之际成了晴天霹雳，所有人都以为罗伊斯跟克罗斯之间的感情出了什么问题，但罗伊斯的回答说是和平分手。  
“说实话，我现在最需要帮忙的也不过就是收拾屋子。”罗伊斯打着呵欠伸了个懒腰，他昨晚几乎没有睡着，也是因为他知道自己睡不着，所以才拒绝了魏格尔要把床让出来的好意，毅然选择了沙发。  
“可以，不过你得在今天之内出草稿，我好跟出版商交代。”  
“成交！”  
在罗伊斯没跟克罗斯结婚以前，BVB经常会到罗伊斯的屋子进行团建，罗伊斯接待他们以前也不会特地收拾屋子，总的来说，杂乱程度就是个勉强能住人的水平。后来罗伊斯的房子被收拾得相当整洁，那是克罗斯的功劳，当然，如果不是罗伊斯说的，皮什切克会以为是罗伊斯最近会比较勤快地叫家政公司上门。而现在，屋子自然又恢复了罗伊斯的风格，连许多柜子的位置都被挪动过了，皮什切克读懂了罗伊斯有多么刻意想要把克罗斯的痕迹抹掉，想来还有点唏嘘。  
波兰人可以叫擅长做家务，反正谁都比罗伊斯擅长就是了，在他将罗伊斯乱丢在地上跟垃圾混杂在一起的杂物分门别类收纳好，甚至给罗伊斯把冰箱里过期的饮料丢掉后，他准备帮人将衣服也丢进洗衣机洗了。  
罗伊斯后知后觉发现，皮什切克动了他带回来那套睡衣，而且以对方敏锐的洞察力，不可能什么都没发现。  
“Lukasz，我问你个问题。”罗伊斯把早上问魏格尔的问题复述了一遍，他想皮什切克更为丰富的人生经验也许能解答自己的问题，并给出不错的解释。  
结合那套睡衣上的诡异痕迹，皮什切克也确切知道昨晚发生过什么了……  
“Marco，我建议你现在给他发条短信之类的，然后告诉我你有什么感想。”皮什切克不确定这是一个好的建议，但所有雇凶要干掉自己伴侣的人归根到底不就是因为彼此间缺乏有效沟通吗？先让罗伊斯跟克罗斯尝试又一次沟通总是没错的，搞不好有复婚的可能呢？  
“我要给他发什么内容？”罗伊斯向皮什切克投去求助的眼神。  
“随便，或者告诉他你回家了。”  
罗伊斯认真思考过，昨晚可以算是他不告而别，现在却来短信告知克罗斯自己回家了，怎么想都太滑稽了，于是他望着正在运作发响的洗衣机，低头在手机信息栏上敲出了一串字。  
看到克罗斯要自己把睡衣还回去的时候罗伊斯又好气又好笑，衣服多到每天换一件都不重样的克罗斯怎么能这么小气，而后罗伊斯转念一想，克罗斯真的是因为小气吗？他心跳陡然加速，又给克罗斯发去了第二条短信。  
事情朝着未能预料的方向发展，皮什切克眼看着罗伊斯在第二次短信铃声响起后的脸色逐渐发黑，他想他的建议可能真的不太好。  
罗伊斯没忍住直接要给克罗斯打电话，顾不上考虑这个行为是不是会尴尬，尤其是他昨晚还糊里糊涂就跟克罗斯干了个爽。  
克罗斯关机了。  
“Lukasz，我认为我刚才的问题太愚蠢了，去他妈的一夜情！”  
克罗斯把睡衣要回去不是留个纪念之类的，而是还要给别人穿，罗伊斯一下子火气就上来了，他知道他们现在离婚了，克罗斯有找新情人的自由，可对方到底把他送的东西当做什么了？天啊，他多希望当时没有说过情侣睡衣之类的话。  
罗伊斯径直走向滚筒洗衣机，马上要打开它，皮什切克眼疾手快地先一步把洗衣机按停了，不然等一下被水溅一脸的罗伊斯心情恐怕会更差。  
罗伊斯准确地抽出了那套睡衣，拎着它穿过了整个客厅，找到了剪刀。滴落在地的水渍在瓷砖上拉出了一道虚直线，罗伊斯不在意这个，他只顾着要把睡衣剪烂，看看克罗斯还能让谁穿。制成睡衣的布料的质量其实很好，又加之湿了水，罗伊斯费了非常大的力气和不少时间才把它剪成一堆破布条，这过程中又积了不少闷气。  
皮什切克可不想招惹正在怄气的罗伊斯，他不知道在过去的几分钟里发生了什么，他在思考有没有必要跟BVB的同事通报一声，罗伊斯在离婚后终于第一次表现得一点也不平静，最后他选择了去找法夫尔。  
-「Lucien，有没有机会让Marco最近跟谁搭档去出个任务，我觉得不让他发泄一下，他可能会把自己的房子拆了。」  
-「我刚好从老板那里挑了个挺合适的订单，我想Marco会很乐意给予Jadon指导的。」  
皮什切克本来还想问法夫尔为什么要让他们刚到BVB第一集团的极其年轻的英国人跟这么一个状态也许不稳定的罗伊斯搭档，细想才意识到法夫尔的用心，毕竟能管住罗伊斯的只有小朋友。


	4. Chapter 4

任务尚算顺利，目标被一击致命，克罗斯认为他中途把大都会里的一部分有形资产破坏得彻底是一件无伤大雅的事，再怎么说他跟瓦拉内都毫发无伤地回来了，甚至没有触发任何警报。  
克罗斯回到RM的第一件事就是去保险柜里拿回他的手机，他跟罗伊斯还有没讨论完的问题，关于那套睡衣，他真的不能让罗伊斯带走，他不那么能接受罗伊斯在离开自己以后还要把他身边一切回忆都抽走，他得留下些什么好跟罗伊斯纠缠不清。  
罗伊斯没有再给他回复信息，克罗斯就当对方默认了自己能拿回睡衣。  
拉莫斯提议克罗斯在马德里再住上一段时间，刚好这边有几家杂志社想要约他拍封面，拉莫斯准备要应下其中一家。 “开工的时候我再过来。”克罗斯要回到柏林去，找罗伊斯。  
拉莫斯颇有恨铁不成钢的意味，在跟马塞洛谈到他的提议被拒绝的时候还忍不住飙脏话。  
“Toni只是拒绝了留在马德里的事，又不是拒绝工作。”  
“他回德国做什么？都离婚了。”  
“Toni是个德国人，他在德国有家人。”马塞洛好言相慰，他们是要帮助克罗斯走出这段感情阴影，RM内部总不能先发生矛盾。  
克罗斯立刻就买了第二天回德国的机票，没给拉莫斯更多的机会让他接这样那样的工作，他现在其实并不需要寄情工作，而是需要一点时间梳理他跟罗伊斯为什么会走到今天这样的地步。往最好的方向想，罗伊斯只是对于他们太过稳定的情感关系感到无聊了，天知道对方那个艺术家脑子里都有些什么浪漫想法，克罗斯不认为自己现在毫无机会。  
才在泰格尔机场落地，克罗斯手机收到了来自一家餐厅的短信，这家餐厅他很熟悉，罗伊斯在他们第一次正式约会的时候称赞了这家餐厅的菜品，不枉克罗斯提前了好几天预订座位，之后克罗斯索性就办理了这家餐厅的VIP。根据短信显示，他在这家餐厅订座了，这可不是克罗斯干的，那只能是罗伊斯了。  
就在今晚。克罗斯看着短信沉思了许久，他想他知道什么时间去哪里能找到罗伊斯，完全不担心对方有任何对自己避而不见的借口。

罗伊斯无奈地感受到，克罗斯的确是他生活中过不去的一道坎，比如说法夫尔刚给他派发的新任务，竟然这么凑巧就绕不开那个人。罗伊斯再三确认目标对象的身份，是一家餐厅的二厨，而这家餐厅恰好是罗伊斯跟克罗斯在婚姻存续期时常光顾的餐厅，还有一点，这家餐厅是非一般的受欢迎，不是那么容易订位的。  
任务总是很紧急的，谁也不能保证他们的行动不会走漏一点风声，很多时候这种风声还是他们的委托人自己走漏出去的，所以罗伊斯总不能等三天以后排上预订再去那家餐厅，搞不好他们的目标对象就跑路了。罗伊斯给自己做了3秒心理建设，重新拨了餐厅的订座电话，然后以克罗斯的名义订了座位。  
克罗斯是那家餐厅的VIP，凑巧罗伊斯还记得他的会员码，而他认为克罗斯这次到西班牙出差需要一段时间才能回国，并不会发生什么同时订桌的意外。  
“不要穿球裤，也别随便套一件卫衣，你需要一套西装。”  
作为新人，桑乔的积极性很高，唯一一的一个问题是，他并没有能够通过预定餐厅门口的服装。现在订做也是来不及的，罗伊斯唯有把桑乔带回家，从自己的衣柜里给桑乔选一套比较合身的，也就幸好他还有几套像样的西装，不巧，这几套西装又有着跟克罗斯无法分割的关系。  
等罗伊斯带着桑乔去到那家餐厅，一件尴尬的事情发生了，因为克罗斯在这家餐厅有偏好的位置，是一个私密性比较好的靠窗位置，这一次餐厅给罗伊斯预留的也是这个座位。也就幸好来自英国的年轻杀手没有注意到罗伊斯动作停顿的一瞬间，对方全然因为今晚的实战而处在兴奋状态之中，如果在此之前他能享用到味道不错的晚餐就更好了。  
罗伊斯其实已经有了一个计划，毕竟作为顾客也并不能那么顺理成章地接触到这家餐厅的二厨，为了让桑乔能在餐厅里表现得更自在一些，罗伊斯决定先不向他透露自己的计划。  
“喜欢吃什么就随便点。”  
为了照顾尚未完成德语学习课程的搭档，罗伊斯还在点单的时候坐到了桑乔这一侧，非常有耐心地逐样给人解释这到底是什么，这个位置私密性很好，他告诉桑乔这么做并没有什么丢脸的，还挑了几样自己爱吃的，诚意推荐给对方。

克罗斯没有贸然进入餐厅，他绕到了街道的另一侧，他平日里总是偏爱从落地玻璃看向这一隅的街景，也没什么特别的，只是因为这一侧较附近的繁华商区而言要冷清，他不会感觉在餐厅里坐着的自己和罗伊斯像是被人观赏的动物。  
罗伊斯并不是独自前来餐厅，有一个非常年轻的小朋友跟他坐在一起。是的，他们坐在一起，并不是面对面地坐，而是肩与肩挨着那种，克罗斯当然不可能知道他们在聊些什么，但看起来罗伊斯心情很不错。  
笑容远比前天晚上见自己的时候灿烂。  
克罗斯觉得自己现在的状况很糟糕，尤其是在注意到更年轻的那位身上穿着的是罗伊斯的衣服，罗伊斯特地让克罗斯抽时间陪他去订做的那几套西装之一。克罗斯本来可以更理性一些，选择别的时间再跟罗伊斯面对面沟通关于睡衣的事，毕竟现在看起来，罗伊斯并不会欢迎他去打扰，然而克罗斯还是走进了餐厅。  
“我有预定。”  
克罗斯这张脸的辨识度还是非常高的，餐厅的侍应连预定信息都不需要核查就把人带去了老地方，如果那位侍应小姐再细心一点就会发现，订座信息上写的是两人，悉数坐到了餐厅里。  
“Marco。”  
罗伊斯一开始顾着给另外的人讲解着餐牌的事，甚至没有发现克罗斯来了，反倒是那个年轻人注意到了自己，于是克罗斯很平静地叫唤了罗伊斯的名字。  
克罗斯知道罗伊斯差点就骂脏话了，尽管对方还没骂出口，但从他的表情上看，毫无疑问，他就是想这么做。  
“不介绍一下？”克罗斯成为了更主动的那一方，他不是有意叫罗伊斯难堪，但他大概有权利了解罗伊斯到底是用自己的VIP带什么人到这里用晚餐。  
“Jadon Sancho，Lukasz带的一个实习生。”  
“哦。”克罗斯把目光转向那个得到了罗伊斯极大善意的实习生，他有注意到对方听不懂德语，于是向他伸出手，用英语向对方介绍自己，“Toni Kroos，Marco的前夫。”

罗伊斯笑容都要僵在脸上了，天知道为什么昨天才去西班牙出差的克罗斯今晚就会出现在柏林，还恰好是他订座的餐厅。  
从容。罗伊斯给了自己这样的心理暗示，他的多年经验可以应对一切突发情况，这也许不包括因为克罗斯一句自我介绍让自己的任务搭档眼里充满了求知欲。  
“咳咳。”罗伊斯用手肘撞了撞桑乔的腰，提醒小朋友要以任务为重，不要让八卦勾去了。  
“噢，我听Marco提起过你，Mr. Kroos。”  
罗伊斯认为自己有必要在之后给桑乔讲讲如何在恰当的场合讲恰当的话，虽然他不能责备桑乔此时的应对，自己年轻的时候也不一定做得比他好，甚至直接搞砸过凯尔跟他恋爱对象的约会。  
之后克罗斯跟自己聊了几句不痛不痒的话，罗伊斯隐约觉得重点要到了。  
“我什么时候去你那里拿睡衣。”  
克罗斯是故意的，罗伊斯很笃定，因为对方没有切回德语。那套睡衣一旦被提起，罗伊斯就不由自主地警惕起来，这种警惕甚至会令他说话的语气难得地变尖锐。  
“哦，我忘了说，那套睡衣被Jule家的狗撕成布条了，我索性给它做成了个玩具球。”  
这么一句轻飘飘的话，罗伊斯竟然说出了一种幼稚的反击报复的快意，谁让克罗斯竟然动了要让别人穿上那套睡衣的念头，他用实际行动杜绝了这种可能。罗伊斯没有全然在说谎，那些碎布条最终的确是那么个用途，罗伊斯慷慨地把它们赠予魏格尔家的狗。  
“Jule？哪个Jule？”  
“这不需要你管。”罗伊斯意识到他耗费太多时间在克罗斯身上了，这不应该，他正在做接触目标的准备，不可以再跟克罗斯在睡衣的问题上纠缠，“这样，我赔你一件吧。”  
睡衣本来就是罗伊斯买的，现在还要他赔，这显然不合理，但如果太计较了，今天的任务可能没法顺利继续进行了，罗伊斯是个有分寸的人，为一个前夫不值得。  
“我不用你赔，有没有时间谈谈。”  
“没有，你妨碍我跟Jadon用晚餐了。”罗伊斯态度很强硬，他要逐客了，哪怕这是用克罗斯名义定的位置。  
“再晚些，我去你家楼下等你。”  
罗伊斯恨不得自己能当场跟克罗斯翻脸，他以前怎么都没发现克罗斯是个难以沟通的家伙？但罗伊斯选择了沉默，只要克罗斯可以离开餐厅，一切好说。  
目送克罗斯走远，压迫在罗伊斯周遭的叫人烦躁的闷热空气终于散去，他有反省为什么自己会对克罗斯有这么大的反应，他们现在已经离婚了，没有瓜葛了。  
要说有什么将罗伊斯今晚的脾气推至一个制高点，那一定是用餐过后由餐厅经理亲自送过来的一束玫瑰。  
“Mr. Kroos送给您的，以及他已经付过餐费了。”  
妈的，这样叫罗伊斯按计划怎样把桑乔一个人丢在餐厅里到厨房去刷盘子抵餐费？

 


	5. Chapter 5

 即便罗伊斯是一个有点小迷信的人，可他也真的不信邪，然后他今天也很不走运，在遇到克罗斯以后。  
由于桑乔没有办法按照罗伊斯的设想进入餐厅后厨，他们就需要另外寻觅接触这位目标人物的途径，于是他们绕到了餐厅后门所在的暗巷里，马上，罗伊斯意识到这里还有另外一拨人在进行埋伏，于是他跟桑乔扮作了普通的路人走过了这段路。  
“有8个。”桑乔在抵达安全区的时候朝罗伊斯比了一个数字，还为自己得出了这个答案感到兴奋。  
“Jadon你是对的，但现在不是在考试，我认为这些是黑帮的人。”  
杀手跟黑帮在要干掉一个人的事情上是对立统一的，当然他们最后都会杀人，但杀手更倾向于低调做事，黑帮却不如此，如果一个任务里偶遇了同行也还好办，偶遇了黑帮可真的会让罗伊斯头疼。  
“说句实话，那些人非常粗鲁，不讲究对策，很容易打草惊蛇。”罗伊斯话音刚落，背后的巷道就传来了不和谐的声响。  
“他们闯进厨房了，我们要一起吗？”  
打群架绝对是一件没有美感的事，与杀手的职业素养格格不入，可现在罗伊斯不得不参与其中，还带着一个年轻气盛的小朋友。  
非常不凑巧，那几位黑帮朋友也是冲着罗伊斯他们的目标人物来的，天知道会做非常美味的意大利面的二厨怎么就这么招人恨了。场面一度很混乱，罗伊斯跟桑乔两个人被黑帮那几个认定是来救人的，于是也成了群起而攻之的对象。  
“无论什么时候，尽量躲开这种傻大个，考虑到未来两天你还要去上学，有什么事都记住挡脸。”这是罗伊斯给桑乔的第一条指导意见，接下来他可没办法分神太多，今晚他已经做好了会挂彩的准备。

罗伊斯用自己的VIP带别人去那家餐厅自己偏好的座位吃饭没什么大不了的，克罗斯甚至能大方地掏腰包请自己的前夫跟他的一位工作伙伴吃上一顿丰盛的晚餐，当然少不了再加一束宣示主权的玫瑰。  
这是一个成熟的应对方案，克罗斯做到了，他以为那种烦闷感会就此散去，但其实并没有。  
克罗斯在罗伊斯家门前等了一夜，也没有等回那个人，他可以到罗伊斯家里坐着，他手里还有钥匙，但这样做太危险了，会提醒罗伊斯把钥匙收回去。按照克罗斯对罗伊斯的了解，罗伊斯不是那种能为了躲着不见自己就不回家的人，也就意味着他今晚有别的事情要做。克罗斯控制自己不要想下去，这对他没有好处。  
但是我的睡衣为什么会到了别人家里去？看，有些念头一旦萌生，就不是那么容易压抑下去的，尤其克罗斯独自在车厢里睁眼到天亮，他有了足够多胡思乱想的时间，握着方向盘的手竟然用上了全部的力气。  
为什么离婚以后更能感受到婚姻危机？这真是一个好问题。  
天亮的时候，罗伊斯总算回来了，是从一辆克罗斯没见过的车上下来的，他的脚步有点不太自然，外套不知道遗留在哪里，也没带着那束花，那件衬衫上有太多皱褶，脸上也透露着疲态，但依然强打起精神笑着跟驾驶座上的人道别，结合克罗斯在早些时间的各种想法，罗伊斯身上的种种痕迹都太暧昧了。  
克罗斯的脸色又沉了一些。  
看不见那辆车的驾驶座上坐了谁，克罗斯只知道自己的车被忽略了，他以为罗伊斯记得自己换了一辆车，但显然没有，只能由他更主动地去接触罗伊斯了。  
“Marco。”克罗斯赶在罗伊斯掏出家门钥匙前把人喊住了，他注意到对方身体有一瞬间不自然的僵直，这表明了自己在对方心里是个不速之客，而克罗斯不以为然，他明明告诉了罗伊斯，自己会在楼下等他。  
罗伊斯转身看向克罗斯，与此同时，他理了理衣领，克罗斯先是注意到对方的嘴角有不自然的肿起，而后被这个小细节吸引了，旋即随着罗伊斯的动作把目光集中到罗伊斯的衣领，发现对方领口的一粒扣子不见了。  
罗伊斯怎么会让自己这么狼狈呢？  
“你出现得太突然了。”罗伊斯的音调稍稍拔高，但又被故意压低了，想必是他顾虑到现在还是清晨，扰民可能会惹来不必要的麻烦。  
“我想我们是约好了的，在餐厅你没有拒绝我。”  
“天啊……”罗伊斯把肩膀都缩起来了，毫不掩饰地表现出他的焦躁，“好吧，我没有当面跟你说清楚是我的错，我当时只是不希望在餐厅里把场面闹得太僵，并不代表我愿意跟你像这样碰面，我们没有这个必要了。”  
这样的罗伊斯比离婚协议签署那天还要伤人。  
“我能到你家里坐坐吗？”  
“抱歉，我累了，没有精力招待你。”罗伊斯甚至直接把钥匙又丢回了口袋里，看起来在克罗斯离开以前，他是不会把家门打开的。  
“我等了你一晚。”  
“Toni，你知道我受不了你这样，但是我现在只想一个人舒舒服服地待在自己家里，好吗？”  
克罗斯不是想逼罗伊斯做什么，他没有这个意思，他真的只是迫切地想跟罗伊斯谈谈，而看起来他选了一个并不那么恰当的时间。  
“我今晚再过来。”  
“你就没有别的事情可以做吗？我以为你总是很忙。”罗伊斯摊手。  
克罗斯敏锐地捕捉到了一个关键，“这是我们离婚的原因吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我总是很忙。”  
克罗斯一直有平衡工作与家庭，他已经尽可能挤出跟罗伊斯在一起的时间，也许这样的陪伴对罗伊斯而言也并不足够。  
“不是，我们各自有各自的事业，没有人需要去做牺牲更多的那一方。”  
“那是你喜欢上别人了吗？”  
“Toni，这跟你没有关系了。”罗伊斯低头，抬起右手用双指揉起眉间，还打了个呵欠。  
“你觉得我很烦。”  
“是。”罗伊斯双臂交叠抱在胸前，不耐烦地与克罗斯对视，叹了口气，“Toni，我以为你不是这么纠缠不清的一个人。”  
“那就是你错了。”  
“随意了，我没必要重新认识你，你可以留着精力给别人介绍你自己。”  
两个人就这么僵持着，最后以克罗斯退让一步为终结，他清楚继续下去也只能在罗伊斯心里落得个更糟的印象。  
“睡衣我不用你赔。”  
“哦，谢了。”

自从离婚以后，克罗斯突然成为了罗伊斯生活中一个不可控的因素。以前克罗斯会告诉罗伊斯他什么时候到家，总是如此，因为罗伊斯告诉过对方，自己不喜欢在这方面上的惊喜。作为一个正职是杀手的人，要是克罗斯经常玩突袭的把戏，罗伊斯真害怕被撞见自己因为任务不顺而落得非常狼狈的模样。这个担忧在罗伊斯与克罗斯的婚姻存续期内都没有发生过，偏偏在他们离婚以后发生了。  
来不及目送克罗斯离开，罗伊斯立即开门进屋，再把房门关上，他得先把自己的裤子脱了下来，他要进一步处理腿上的伤口。刚才只在皮什切克家里草草地消了毒，再缠几圈绷带，皮什切克有提议让罗伊斯他家住上几天，至少等伤口稍微愈合了再回家住，不过罗伊斯可受不了皮什切克天天对他各种生活习惯唠唠叨叨。  
“嘶——”  
伤口是在大腿内侧，差一点就切到动脉了，现在依然血淋淋的，当时疼得罗伊斯想流眼泪，考虑到桑乔在场，他得硬撑住，结果在皮什切克家给伤口消毒的时候他真的疼得大喊大叫起来，非常丢脸。给自己注射了抗生素和麻醉针剂，这是罗伊斯从LEV黑诊所那里搞回来的，当然外包装上只会让人认为里面是普通营养液，于是它们一直被光明正大地放在家用小药箱里。在缝合伤口这一步上，罗伊斯开始犹豫了，他考虑要不还是给LEV打给电话，让那边派个医生上门。结果罗伊斯纠结起来以后索性只躺在客厅的沙发上，什么也不做，他认为让自己在折腾了一晚上以后适当地放空是必要的。  
罗伊斯觉得自己从昨晚开始的经历真的很惨，他不是那么一个自怨自艾的人，这种伤口在他的伤病史上甚至不能留下印记，可他就是有这样的感觉。现在罗伊斯无比认可当初瓦茨克的话，感情会蚕食一个人的坚强。罗伊斯以前一个人过得挺好的，任何困难咬咬牙就过来了，后来跟克罗斯在一起的时候也挺好的，受了伤想着要赶紧恢复然后回家见克罗斯，现在他认为他能回复到最初独身一人的状态，其实他不能。  
这种负面情绪的产生到底是怪那群不讲道理的黑帮还是怪克罗斯呢？前者已经被罗伊斯干掉了，那他也只能迁怒于后者了，可这种迁怒并不解气，罗伊斯承认自己也没什么出息，怎么就开始反省刚才对克罗斯的态度是不是太差了呢？这太病态了。  
许久，罗伊斯掏出了他的手机，给凯尔打了个电话。  
“Kehli，给我安排个心理医生吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

  
要一个心理医生从西班牙飞过来给自己诊治听起来太大费周章，尽管克罗斯给马塞洛打电话了，但他最后决定还是自己去找一个心理医生。  
克罗斯认为罗伊斯开始讨厌自己了，这与他之前的设想完全不一样，谁能想到业内闻名的RM金牌杀手在有生以来遇到的最棘手的情形竟然是失恋。  
在确认对方在德国后，克罗斯特地飞了一趟慕尼黑。  
诊所还是在克罗斯熟悉的位置，曾经有一段时间克罗斯常来这里，他从不认为自己心理有什么问题，但是杀手这种不合常理的职业总会给新手带来许多困惑，第一次杀人以后，克罗斯被推荐来到了这里，然后认识了克洛泽，在之后很长一段时间里他偶尔会到这里来，不是为了咨询什么，就是想找个人聊聊天。  
诊所的前台对克罗斯多少是有印象的，也没问他有没有预约，直接把他带到了克洛泽的咨询室。  
“Toni，好久不见了。”  
“嗯。”克罗斯点了点头，来到这里他总是能比平常要放松，他知道他不需要伪装。  
“你昨天电话里没有说得很清楚，我想今天我有足够的时间听你把故事讲完。”  
克罗斯之前没有跟克洛泽提过他结婚的事，所以这要说起来真的需要很长很长的时间，幸好克洛泽是个足够有耐心的人。谈到自己跟罗伊斯从前在一起的时光，克罗斯意识到自己在笑，没有人该否认那段日子的他们应该是天作之合，不知道罗伊斯同不同意这个观点。  
“大概情况我清楚了，或者我们可以先吃个午饭。”  
在克洛泽看来，自己的情况很复杂。毫无疑问，克洛泽对克罗斯很熟悉，相对的克罗斯对克洛泽也如是，从对方给出的反应来看，克罗斯有理由这么认为。  
餐桌上好几次克罗斯想更开门见山地跟克洛泽聊他跟罗伊斯之间的事，都被克洛泽转移了话题，这叫克罗斯多少有些不安。  
“Toni，你有没有考虑过放下他，这样对你跟他都好。”  
该来的始终会来，克洛泽说出了他的建议，是克罗斯内心最不愿意接受的那一种。  
“我还喜欢他，不，我爱他。”  
“你能想象有一天告诉他你真正的职业吗？”  
“不能，他会讨厌我的。”更糟的情况是罗伊斯会害怕自己，克罗斯不希望这样。  
“那现在放手不是很好吗？你们有过很不错的回忆，对方不会全部忘记的。”克洛泽顿了顿，他在斟酌言辞，“但是你们现在制造出来的每一秒不愉快，都有可能抹掉那些记忆。”  
克洛泽是对的，总是如此。克罗斯喝光了杯子里的水，他有些紧张，比起他第一次楼下扳机杀人时紧张多了，这可不是一个能轻易做出的决定。  
 “我尽量。”  
在说出口以后，这件事似乎变得简单多了，放下罗伊斯，这对克罗斯而言的确是一种可能，更好的可能。  
   
 罗伊斯足足把去看心理医生这件事拖了一周有余，他的理由是伤还没好，不便出门，实则是他本质上很讨厌自己的隐私被窥看的感觉。那天他打电话给凯尔实在是太冲动了，可是凯尔已经给他约好了人，不去肯定也是不行的，罗伊斯认命一般按着谷歌地图的指引去到了心理诊所。  
敲了三下铁门，罗伊斯没料到来开门的还是个熟人，他们BVB曾经的领队，没想到现在居然当起了心理咨询师。  
“Marco！你总算来了！我给你泡壶茶吧，你喜欢红茶还是绿茶？”  
罗伊斯获得了一个来自克洛普的拥抱，这能说这个拥抱非常热情，一如既往，罗伊斯多少有点招架不来，更拒绝不来，很自然的，他的脸被对方的胡茬刮得生疼。  
“白开水就行。”罗伊斯身上也还有些淤伤，本来以为已经没大碍的，被克洛普这么一抱，多多少少还是觉得不太好。  
克洛普从来都是个不拘小节的人，跟他相处起来可以因为跟不上他的节奏而很累，也可以因为能够畅所欲言而很轻松。  
罗伊斯拿着克洛普认为白开水不会令人心情愉快而从冰箱里给他精挑细选出来的可乐，尝试着组织语言把他这段时间的种种不妥的感觉描述出来。  
“往好处想，你只是空窗期太长了，我建议，适当的性生活有助于你调节情绪。”克洛普往往顾及不了那些细腻情感，比起嘴上空谈的情啊爱啊，他外放的性格决定了他会注重更实际的东西。  
“不是，我上一次跟人做爱也就是两天前。”  
要坦白，既然罗伊斯选择了来做心理咨询，他也就接受了这个规则。  
“哦？可是，听起来你还没从你前夫的阴影里走出来。”克洛普对此表示惊讶，甚至摘下了他的眼镜揉了揉眼睛，“我确认我今天接待的是Marco Reus。”  
“对，所以我跟我前夫上床了，在离婚之后。”说完罗伊斯就有些自暴自弃了，他讨厌那个晚上的自己，怎么经受不住半点诱惑。  
“你可以继续，就像普通的炮友那样，这样你不用有情感负担，也能爽到，像你这个年纪，从事这样的职业，规律的性生活非常重要。”克洛普将此说得振振有词，几乎要渲染到罗伊斯的情绪了，“没有人要求你跟他复合，但现在你们都是单身，又是成年人，怎么说呢，性自由是你们的基本人权。”  
“无意冒犯，但你的主意听起来并不怎么样。”罗伊斯拼命摇头，这可不是他想要通过心理咨询得到的答案。  
“你已经预设立场了，这样是没法通过心理咨询令你的生活向前看的。”克洛普说完还发出了不赞可的“啧啧”声，还从柜子里翻出了一本封面是克罗斯的杂志，丢到罗伊斯面前，“人很有必要在不违反底线的前提下过得更开心一些，而跟你那位长得好看技术还不错的前夫成为炮友对你来说并不是坏事。”  
“我可没说他技术不错……”  
“你总是很挑剔的，Marco，而你离婚了还愿意跟他上床。”克洛普的眼神完全写满“你自己感受看看”。  
罗伊斯有些泄气，“我觉得这样不好。”  
“你看，你对那位Toni Kroos显得太顾虑了，就像你还深爱着他一样，如果是这样，我会建议你们复婚，这样你就可以光明正大地跟他表明你的嫉妒。”  
“谁他妈……嫉妒了！”要是罗伊斯一早就知道凯尔给他找的心理咨询师是克洛普，他很可能会选择放对方鸽子，“Jurgen，你看，我是个杀手。”  
“嗯，我当然知道，这不就又回到我最初的建议，跟他当炮友，杀手当然也需要解决生理需求，自然而然你的心理需求也能得到排解。”  
罗伊斯认为克洛普说的每一个字放在自己身上都是个笑话，但他有没有办法真正令克洛普闭嘴，他隐隐约约认为对方说的是对的，最后实在被折磨得思维都在分裂，自暴自弃地拿出了手机，点开联系人“Toni Kroos”，给对方发去了一条短信。  
-「有没有兴趣今晚见个面，只上床，不聊天。」  
罗伊斯把手机屏幕翻转过去给克洛普看，对方满意地点头了，于是罗伊斯得以离开这个咨询室，说实话，这里的金属风格布置真是不太温馨。  
-「不行。」  
罗伊斯收到了克罗斯的回信，他想，对方在收到自己的短信的时候估计阴沉了一张脸，这个结果也符合他的预期。  
跟克罗斯保持炮友关系，这不现实，罗伊斯没办法保证自己能只把对方当炮友，毕竟他们有过很不错的曾经。无论罗伊斯认为现在的克罗斯如何叫自己生气，他始终是个念旧的人，他当然记得克罗斯所有的好，也恰恰因为如此，所以之后的克罗斯才令他生气。  
紧接着另一条短信又到了，罗伊斯毫无防备地看向他的手机屏幕，简直欲哭无泪。  
-「今晚我还在慕尼黑出差，明晚我可以到你家。」

慕尼黑也是克罗斯熟悉的地方，克洛泽邀请他在这里多住几天，说是家里那对双胞胎会很乐意跟他一起度过周末。克罗斯对自己连结婚这件事也没有告诉克洛泽，心里多少有点愧疚，也就答应下来了。  
这三天过得尚算愉快，没有来自拉莫斯的关心，也没有来自西班牙的工作，更没有关于罗伊斯的一点消息，现在他正跟克洛泽一家烧烤，一切都很好，正当克罗斯这么认为的时候，他收到了来自罗伊斯的信息。  
这肯定不是玩笑，罗伊斯不拿这种事闹。克罗斯陷入了前所未有的苦恼，他一度要给罗伊斯打电话，然后他会把他的愤怒用言语发泄出来，为什么对方要在这个时候扰乱自己？克罗斯足足盯着那条短信看了5分钟，克洛泽喊他他也没有注意。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”克罗斯一边应着克洛泽一边打下了自己非常简洁的回复。  
“好吧，你的牛排快要烤焦了。”  
克罗斯连忙把自己面前的牛排翻了一翻，思绪又回到了那条短信上，这不是他之前最希望的事吗？也许克罗斯想要的更多，而跟罗伊斯上床只是第一步，之前是他处心积虑，现在罗伊斯主动把这个机会送到了他面前。  
做了那么久的心理建设，罗伊斯用一条约炮短信就将之土崩瓦解了。  
“Miro，我明天有事，要提前回柏林。”  
克罗斯可能无论如何也戒不掉名为“Marco Reus”的瘾，罗伊斯总是那么轻而易举地能影响到他，他放弃挣扎了，那么现在就让自己更堕落一些吧。 

 


	7. Chapter 7

说不紧张是假的，罗伊斯望着塑料袋里装着的东西，形形色色的情趣玩具，光是各种尺寸的按摩棒就有好几款，这些还是他戴好墨镜和口罩到附近的成人用品超市去买的。鉴于罗伊斯并不愿意在那里精挑细选，天啊，光是在那里站上一段时间他都觉得有千百个人在嘲笑他可悲的性生活，于是他把大部分的款式都揽了回家，这点钱对罗伊斯来说不值一提。  
罗伊斯用过按摩棒，在他还是单身的时候，与他正在撕开包装的这一款不同，从前他体验过的那根的的确确是一根普通的橡胶棒，表面绝对没有凸点，当然也不是电动的。这真是一个比较糟糕的主意，但罗伊斯可不想再让克罗斯发现自己离婚以后完全失去了性生活，也许对方上次已经发现了，但这一次不一样，跟前夫正儿八经的约炮总是需要谨慎的。  
在卫生间里弄了许久，罗伊斯光着两条腿来回踱步，都没能真正把那根按摩棒送进他自己的体内，每每他打开电动开关，听见按摩棒抖动的声音，他就开始毛骨悚然。  
“唉……”  
罗伊斯胡乱地把按摩棒配套的润滑剂由顶部到根部都抹了一遍，一脚踩在马桶盖上，岔开双腿，左手支着瓷砖墙壁，尽可能地翘起屁股，好让穴口更容易吞入他右手拿着的按摩棒。  
放轻松。按摩棒慢慢撑开甬道挤入自己体内的时候，罗伊斯竟然不自觉在对比它跟克罗斯阴茎在质感上的区别，简直要被自己气笑了。按摩棒上的凸点感受起来并没有看起来那么恐怖，也许是因为罗伊斯挑的尺寸比起克罗斯的总是差了那么一点，罗伊斯缓慢地握着按摩棒模拟了几回抽插，这没什么大不了的，可以说不痛不痒。按摩棒底部的开关犹如潘多拉的魔盒，罗伊斯的尾指指腹不断蹭过那一点按钮，只要他稍一用力把那个凸点摁下去，他会得到新的体验。罗伊斯的屁股把按摩棒又夹紧了一些，他的身体还记着克罗斯的形状，如今夹着这么一根冒牌货，实在不能叫罗伊斯满足。  
当按摩棒快速震动的声响从自己体内传出，罗伊斯跟触犯了什么禁忌似的，连忙把按摩棒从自己身体里抽出来，丢到了地上，只看它还在依靠自身震动挪着位置。罗伊斯感到不适，那按摩棒分明是那在自己手上的，却如此令他没有安全感。一码归一码，罗伊斯的阴茎还是硬了，他认命地转而坐到马桶盖上，给自己撸了起来。总结来说，由奢入俭难，罗伊斯认为自己很难从别的地方获得比克罗斯带给他的更好的性体验，克罗斯做爱的时候体贴又不讲道理，他会在温柔地爱抚自己的同时把他的阴茎顶撞到自己甬道的最深处，每一次都那么有力。罗伊斯不禁咬起了下唇，他的穴口都在收缩，好似真的要绞住克罗斯的欲望一样，他脖颈后仰，手上的动作越发不知轻重，他想起了克罗斯伏在自己耳边的低喘和带着热度的呵气。  
“嗯……Toni……”  
罗伊斯竟然把精液射到了自己下巴上，在他意识到这个事实后简直羞愧难当，就跟做了什么禁忌虚心事一样把现场收拾干净了，那些新买回来的情趣用品也被他丢置到一个角落里。  
自渎过后，罗伊斯竟然如此感到空虚得吓人，生理上如此，心理上亦如此，他可能太需要跟克罗斯真枪实弹滚一次床单了。  
罗伊斯夜里躺在床上的时候又翻出了与克罗斯的短信对话，嘴里默念了几遍“明晚”，现在这个时刻尤为微妙，罗伊斯一边为下午的冲动后悔，一边竟然也期待起了明晚，他想要找谁去倾诉这么一件事，可谁都不适合当这个聆听者，自尊心不允许他让更多人知道自己其实在感情这件事上是一个这么没有出息的人。

克罗斯在路经罗伊斯家附近的便利店的时候停下了脚步，他不知道自己是不是应该到里面去挑上一盒安全套和一瓶润滑剂带过去，以显他这次造访的诚意。这个纠结是无聊的，克罗斯认为罗伊斯会自己把东西都准备好，这次再怎么说也是罗伊斯发出邀请的，那人在性事上是彻底的享乐主义者，绝不会让他自己有过多不舒适的可能。思来想去，克罗斯最后买了一盒巧克力，这是他跟罗伊斯还没确定关系以前总会给罗伊斯准备的礼物，到了罗伊斯家门口时他又觉得这份礼物很不合适，于是折返把它丢到垃圾桶里去了。  
按下门铃，克罗斯能隔着门听见里面的脚步声，应和着他自己心跳的频率。罗伊斯来为他开门了，还请他进去，克罗斯想要跟罗伊斯打声招呼，结果罗伊斯都开始脱衣服了，这架势根本没有给克罗斯留时间。  
罗伊斯在吻自己，热情又主动，克罗斯只抱着罗伊斯的腰，一时间还没有进入节奏，显得那样无动于衷。罗伊斯中断了这个吻，他看向克罗斯的眼神都带着责备，好似克罗斯是多扫兴的一个人。  
“我给你三分钟，要么继续要么滚。”罗伊斯放开了克罗斯，那么干脆，转身就往厨房去了，这令克罗斯怀疑自己刚才的表现之于对方而言的吸引力还不如一个苹果。  
这可真是严苛，克罗斯苦笑，到沙发上坐下，要去拉开茶几的抽屉，罗伊斯通常会准备些润滑剂放到这里。沙发也是对方偏好的做爱地点，很多时候罗伊斯觉得电视剧剧情太无聊了就会开始往克罗斯身上蹭，面对这么一个玩火的人克罗斯自然也不会轻易饶过对方，一来二去他们在沙发上做爱的的次数兴许甚于床。  
低头的时候克罗斯有了一点别的发现，他忘了自己应该去拿出润滑剂而不是从茶几底下拖出一个箱子，里面放满了形形色色情趣玩具的箱子。克罗斯咽了口唾沫，如果说他发现了一个按摩棒之类的道具还能说是罗伊斯有正常的生理需求，可情趣玩具的数量摆在克罗斯面前了，它们形状各异，这更像是罗伊斯一种癖好，不为克罗斯所知。这让克罗斯不得不陷入沉思，这意味着什么，他发现罗伊斯的生理需求跟自己想象的不完全一样？克罗斯可以想象又不愿想象在得到这些小东西带来的乐趣时罗伊斯会有怎样的表现，他会在支离破碎的呻吟声中爽到哭出来吗？  
听到厨房里传来罗伊斯把苹果核丢掉的声响，克罗斯将那个箱子退回原位，又在此之前，他鬼使神差般藏起了一个跳蛋。  
罗伊斯回来了，他站到了克罗斯面前，颇有居高临下的意味。克罗斯二话不说就把人的裤子给脱下了，接着他怔住了，罗伊斯的大腿内侧有一道伤口。克罗斯的手指触碰到伤口之上，哪怕恢复得很不错，那里已经结痂了，仍能推测伤口并不浅。  
“怎么弄成这样？”  
“摔了一跤。”罗伊斯连撒谎都如此敷衍，也不能怪克罗斯当即戳穿了他。  
“你撒谎，Marco。”  
“我们今天不谈这个，以后也不谈。”  
克罗斯自然是不答应的，这道伤看起来可太疼了，他没法让自己忽略它之所以存在的原因，谁知道罗伊斯是不是遇上了什么麻烦？很多次，克罗斯都认为RM的同事说的要暗杀罗伊斯不是一个笑话，尤其当拉莫斯这么说的时候。  
“那你走吧。”  
“不可以。”  
克罗斯用力地拽了罗伊斯的手臂，让人跌到自己的怀里，他会负责把罗伊斯稳稳抱住。  
罗伊斯把头埋在克罗斯的颈窝，卖力地舔舐着克罗斯为数不多的敏感点，克罗斯生理上躁动不已，心理上烦闷不堪，这叫他又一次要硬生生把自己扯成两半，这可太难受了。  
“我走了你会找别人吗？那天的那个小朋友？还是某个你把我的睡衣送给了他的狗的Jule？我以为你叫我来就是因为他们都满足不了你。”克罗斯把他藏起来的跳蛋摆到罗伊斯面前，他认为这个做法对罗伊斯而言多少有点残忍，或者他该让罗伊斯更体面一些。  
罗伊斯浑身忽然一僵，克罗斯权当自己猜中了，不过没有奖励。  
“你发什么疯？Mr. Kroos。”  
罗伊斯强调了他对克罗斯的新称呼，他从来没有这么叫过克罗斯，从一开始，克罗斯在他那里就是“Toni”，而从他喊出“Mr. Kroos”的一瞬，克罗斯认为自己被罗伊斯像对待一根可有可无的按摩棒一样丢弃了。  
“你不喜欢我了，但你还想要我的阴茎，不是吗？我比你藏在茶几底下的小东西都好。”  
“天啊，你现在没有权利翻我的东西！Toni Kroos，你知不知道自己是多么自以为是的一个人？”罗伊斯越说越激动，“我跟你说，就是我昨晚用的按摩棒都比你好！”  
哦，克罗斯真的不知道在迎接自己以前，罗伊斯还用过了按摩棒。很好，罗伊斯的话很伤人，克罗斯正要反驳，又忽然失去了底气。性生活不和谐，这似乎是罗伊斯坚决要离婚的一个很好的理由。

 


	8. Chapter 8

罗伊斯几乎被气得浑身发抖，如果不是他还坐在克罗斯身上，他没有强迫自己镇静的必要。  
在晚饭过后，罗伊斯的时间全部消耗在了检查在合适的位置是不是有放润滑剂的事情上，他以前就会这么做，后来也懒得收拾了，从理论上是不会出现差错的，他还争分夺秒地在谷歌上查询了许多关于如何做合格炮友的建议，为今晚所有的事情走向都做好了应对准备。叫罗伊斯没想到的是克罗斯一连串的质问，对方还翻到那些罗伊斯都不愿再看多一眼的玩具，他觉得这简直是莫名其妙，又有点委屈，天知道克罗斯想的都是什么，他明明昨晚自慰的时候满脑子都还是这个人，可罗伊斯总不能坦白吧。  
罗伊斯翻身从克罗斯身上下来，坐到了对方身侧的位置，还抢过了克罗斯手里的跳蛋，用润滑剂抹遍了手里的小东西，旁若无人地把它送进了自己的后穴。  
我还得把开关打开。罗伊斯心里没底，可他必须面不改色地把这件事完成，他想要印证自己说的话，尽管那是假话。  
还在做着心理斗争，紧接着罗伊斯恍然失去了重心，被克罗斯压在了沙发上。克罗斯把灯光都挡住了，整个人的影子罩在罗伊斯的身上，罗伊斯只听见对方讷讷地应了一句，“哦，这样。”  
从他们滚到床上去的第一次开始，克罗斯从来都是体贴的，罗伊斯第一次意识到这个人可以浑身散发着一种危险的气息，人的避害本能在提醒罗伊斯远离对方，可他偏偏被吸引了，无畏被对方撕碎的可能。罗伊斯的双腿主动缠到了克罗斯的腰间，他本来就是为了图个爽才约克罗斯的，这时候矜持是最没用的东西。  
克罗斯替罗伊斯按下了跳蛋的开关，马达震动的声音从不可描述的地方传来，瞬间整个房间都安静了。克罗斯双手托住罗伊斯的臀部，不住蹂躏那两瓣臀揉，罗伊斯想自己的屁股应该是被揉肿了，但令他更不适的是身体里正在震动的异物，那令罗伊斯不自觉要搂紧克罗斯，但是克罗斯拒绝了他，转而塞了个方枕到他的怀里。罗伊斯不禁有些困惑，可他的全部注意力绝对不在困惑这件事情上，那个不安分的小东西正在他甬道里，配合着克罗斯手上的动作，它可能要掉出来了。一方面，罗伊斯当然很希望它尽快离开自己的身体，另一方面，如果它就此滑落，会给罗伊斯带来更糟的羞耻感，所以罗伊斯窘迫地收紧了穴口。  
跟电动玩具对抗是一件愚蠢的事情，罗伊斯坚持不了三分钟就累得不行了，浑身渗出了一层薄汗，更别提他事先选了个高难度的姿势，他怎么就把腿挂到克罗斯身上了呢？这个情况叫罗伊斯进退两难，如果他要对自己的腰好一点，把双腿放下来，意味着他必须先张开双腿，那么夹在自己身体里的跳蛋非常有可能掉下来，这些有的没的成为了罗伊斯这一刻的烦恼，克罗斯适时地帮了他一把，他的手指把跳蛋杵到更深处，碾磨着更为敏感的地方。腰身顿时因为剧烈的酥麻感而使不上力气，罗伊斯的双腿最后也没能勾住克罗斯的腰，而他已经不想思考这些了，事情发展到这一步他有点自暴自弃，没让他爽到，反而很折磨，然后他叫了出声，是那种黏腻的呻吟。  
“嗯……呜……”  
罗伊斯努力尝试过抑制住这些声音去捍卫自己最后的尊严，但埋在自己身体里的玩具并不能满足他，他竟然试着去诱惑克罗斯，好让那个人能碰碰自己。罗伊斯的脑子都因为那颗惹人嫌的跳蛋而被搅得黏糊糊的，糟糕的是克罗斯没有继续揉他的屁股，还没收了他怀里的小抱枕，唯一叫他清醒的是从他乳头传来的刺痛感，他觉得自己眼泪在那一瞬间就要涌出来了，不是因为疼，是因为这点刺痛感戳穿了他无比渴望克罗斯的事实，克罗斯如此粗鲁的举动竟然也能让他兴奋不已。  
   
克罗斯有抱希望于罗伊斯刚才的话是气话，但事实看起来并非如此，他认为对方的确很享受那个小东西。眼巴巴看着罗伊斯被跳蛋操弄出了感觉，克罗斯心里很不是滋味，好似谁都能用那个橡胶玩具把罗伊斯摆弄得意乱情迷，自己并不是重要的一环。  
没有哪一次克罗斯会觉得罗伊斯的呻吟如此刺耳，他总是很乐意听罗伊斯在做爱的时候发出的声音，但这一次完全不一样，克罗斯甚至不知道自己在这次性爱中算什么。把气撒在罗伊斯身上是不对的，克罗斯为自己一瞬的失控感到抱歉，再看罗伊斯，克罗斯情愿自己没有发现任何端倪。  
罗伊斯太兴奋了，比以往他们任何一次性爱更甚。克罗斯忽然无从下手，罗伊斯迷恋的这些东西恰恰是他所不熟悉的，他应该放下幼稚的坚持去迎合对方吗？哪怕罗伊斯需要的不是自己也依然愿意为了满足对方而卖力，克罗斯好像别无他选。  
 “Toni……”  
没给人什么说话的机会，克罗斯低头用粗糙的舌面磨砥罗伊斯遭受过蹂躏的乳头，用手抽出埋在对方体内的跳蛋，把它贴在了另一侧受冷落的乳晕上。  
“操……嗯……操我好不好……Toni……”  
克罗斯的欲望并没有太大反应，以至于罗伊斯用手摸上他的裆部时整个人都愣住了，露出一副茫然不知所措的样子。克罗斯大方解开了自己的皮带，从裤裆里掏出自己的阴茎。  
“想要的话你得自己来。”  
罗伊斯想拿安全套，克罗斯先一步把一整盒安全套丢到了屋子的一个角落，然后淡然地接受罗伊斯的怒视。这有点太刁难罗伊斯了，克罗斯心知肚明，没有套的情况下对方可不会很愿意给自己口，可他就是想试探一下这样的罗伊斯能做到什么程度。  
几乎没有犹豫，罗伊斯伏身下去，含住了克罗斯的性器，并且卖力地吞吐起来，面对这个现况，克罗斯脖子后仰到沙发靠背上，面朝天花板，闭上了眼，他在为过去的自己默哀。克罗斯不禁反省，是不是他对罗伊斯太温柔体贴了，把对方视为奢侈品，甚至在性事上不勉强对方丝毫，而这并不能满足罗伊斯的性癖。  
这可真失败。  
克罗斯的手不自觉抚摸上了罗伊斯的后脑勺，继而揪住了那几撮金发，好让罗伊斯抬头，吐出自己的性器。克罗斯已然挺立的阴茎蹭着罗伊斯漂亮的脸，端口渗出的透明液体沾在了他的发鬓上，对方微微嘟起的唇红艳得不像话，眼眶因为方在的供氧不足而红了一圈，看上去狼狈又色情。  
 “会让你爽到的。”  
克罗斯刻意避开了罗伊斯的眼睛，他知道里面藏着渴望，但不是专属于自己的，只要能爽到，随便哪个人都行。克罗斯自认是个绅士，素来对罗伊斯没有太变态的想法，现在想来不知道会不会被对方腹诽自己在床上保守又刻板。让罗伊斯跪趴在沙发上，克罗斯干脆选择让对方背对自己，他想，假如不看着那张脸，也许他还能狠下心来。  
罗伊斯不住转过头来，给了克罗斯无声的催促，克罗斯直接把润滑剂淋在对方的屁股上，两根手指蘸着润滑剂挤开了罗伊斯的臀缝，让依旧在张合的穴口暴露在他的视野之中，半红不熟的，他开始反复按揉穴口周围的软肉。罗伊斯将屁股翘得更高，主动要去迎上克罗斯的手指，将它们裹入其中，这不过是隔靴搔痒，他想要的还不仅如此。  
“自己玩过了还这么紧？”  
曾经这样的话是他们做爱时的调味剂，当它被克罗斯以冷冰冰的口吻说出来的时候，一切都变味了，噢，他们也离婚了。克罗斯真讨厌这样的自己，把所有事都搞砸了，他今晚不应该出现在这里的，或者说他那天就不该被罗伊斯蛊惑。  
“我不知道……”  
“我要不戴套操你，”克罗斯象征性地用手指抽插了几下，罗伊斯的甬道已经不需要他再加润滑，里面仍是湿淋淋的，“不介意你有没有跟别人乱搞过。”  
“Toni，我……”  
克罗斯没有给罗伊斯争辩的时间，他扶稳了自己的阴茎，冲撞进了罗伊斯身体的最深处，跟不知轻重的施虐者一般，来回抽查，仰仗着自己对这人身体的熟悉，刻意避开了最敏感的那一点。罗伊斯攥着沙发表面的指节已经发白了，汗流浃背，克罗斯的掌心贴上罗伊斯的手背，感觉不到一丝暖意，他倒扣住对方十指，把它们挪到罗伊斯的胸前，不料罗伊斯竟不需要克罗斯的引导，缓缓地捏住了他自己的乳尖玩弄了起来，如同掩耳盗铃一般，紧闭上双眼。  
“嗯……呜呜……痛……Toni……”罗伊斯很能逞强，能忍住的痛都不会哼半句，而此刻他都有些溃不成军了。  
到底谁在折磨谁？克罗斯的指腹摩挲过罗伊斯大腿内侧的伤口，反手套住了对方丝毫没有萎软下去的欲望，看起来受煎熬的不包括罗伊斯就对了。  
在罗伊斯左肩上留下的咬痕是克罗斯今晚对自己的无能为力最后的宣泄。

 


	9. Chapter 9

“我有急事，先走了。”

克罗斯被一通电话叫走了，无视掉那例行公事一般的口吻，这正好，罗伊斯免去了事后要怎么跟克罗斯相处的烦恼。

屋子里又剩下他一个，罗伊斯可以尽情地说脏话来唾骂他刚刚经历的性爱，糟糕透了，那可不是他想要的。单纯的甬道摩擦不会带来什么快感，罗伊斯没有得到他所渴望的，比如说因为前列腺被反复冲撞碾磨而放荡得一塌糊涂，但克罗斯用蹂躏他身体别处的方法叫他射出来了，当时席卷罗伊斯身体的除了到不了极致的快感，就是耻辱，有那么一瞬间他怀疑自己不过是对方的宣泄工具。罗伊斯不能有什么怨言，这是他自找的，是他抱着把克罗斯当按摩棒的心态约人上门，那也没法指责对方把自己视为飞机杯，这本来也很公平。

清理对罗伊斯来说太难了，他从前都草草了事，好似肠道里装着克罗斯的精液也没什么大不了的，如果不会引起炎症就更好了。而这一次不大一样，罗伊斯是下了决心要把那些东西全部弄出来，哪怕他全身都发疼，累得闭眼就能睡着，他就是不愿意因为克罗斯留在他身体里的精液而生病了，这会让他自我感觉更可怜的。

这时候罗伊斯就算需要倾诉也不该去找克洛普的，哪怕这人是他唯一可以就今晚的事倾诉的对象了，于是才洗完澡穿了一条内裤的罗伊斯给凯尔打去了电话。

“Marco，怎么了吗？”

凯尔听起来太紧张了，罗伊斯才注意到墙上挂钟时分针的指向，现在还是凌晨，心里多多少少感到些抱歉。

“放轻松，我没事，抱歉，打扰到你休息了。”

“没关系，总之我已经被你吓清醒了，有事你可以接着说。”

“我就是闲得发慌，想问问最近有没有什么需要我的工作。”

“你可以休息一段时间，没有关系的，”凯尔顿了顿，“不会是Jurgen建议你寄情工作吧？”

“不……他没有。”罗伊斯想，要是克洛普这么建议他说不定还比较好。

“你上次的伤还没好。”

“事实上，只是表面还没恢复而已，这不影响别的。”

罗伊斯下意识去摸自己腿上的疤，不知怎么的身体又记起了方才克罗斯一遍又一遍摩挲这里的触感，浑身被一阵酥麻感贯穿，这太过不妙了。

“你得更重视你的个人安全。”

凯尔这句劝导真的是久违了，罗伊斯已经多久不需要这样被操心了？

“我不只有他一个，Kehli，我有别的需要牵挂的人。”

说是这么说，罗伊斯心里清楚得很，跟克罗斯在一起那段时间是罗伊斯职业生涯谨小慎微的巅峰，生怕在身上留下什么可疑伤痕，现在他们分开了，自己的日子也没必要过得那么累。奇怪的是，那时候罗伊斯并不觉得自己步步拿捏分寸有多么累。

“Marco，听着，现在没有适合你的工作。”

凯尔的声音听起来有几分犹豫，罗伊斯知道自己不是没机会说服凯尔，“我可以胜任所有工作，只要安排上了。”

“昨天的确来了一个棘手的，老板想要接……”

凯尔给罗伊斯讲述了内容，这听起来就是罗伊斯从前不愿意碰的工作，可如果他继续无所事事，搞不好过两天又脑子发热想去找克罗斯上床了。权衡之下，罗伊斯选择了工作，工作能为他带来成就感，更现实一点的还有金钱，而克罗斯……克罗斯只不过是前夫，一个暂时还没能成为过去完成式的过去式。

“我做。”

谈妥了下一个工作，罗伊斯意识到身上的水珠都干了，他从沙发上起来，跨步走向房间要套一件T恤，先别说他险些因为腰使不上力摔了一跤，套上T恤的时候他倒吸了一口凉气，只因布料的纹理磨蹭到他发肿的乳头。罗伊斯起初还小心翼翼的，发现乳头无论如何都会被蹭得发疼后就不管不顾了，甚至故意让这样的刺激来得更猛烈一些，他得用这样的办法叫自己留个记性。

克罗斯可能是个有特殊性癖的变态，这个事实的认知并不会对罗伊斯造成多大的影响，如果之前那个温柔体贴的克罗斯是个伪装，罗伊斯还得谢谢对方让自己见过最好的克罗斯，他还爱惨了克罗斯，曾经或者现在依然如此。这很复杂，罗伊斯不是什么受虐狂，可他愿意继续这样被克罗斯折磨下去，也许总有一天，所有的情啊爱啊都会被糟糕的性爱经历消磨，罗伊斯就可以真正不想念克罗斯了。

 

罗伊斯笑着跟他说“下次见”的时候，克罗斯那颗惴惴不安的心更不能平复了，他不知道自己刚才经历了什么，他艰难地以非常粗暴的方式完成了与罗伊斯的性交，他真的不喜欢那样。

瓦拉内的电话把克罗斯从那个几乎令人窒息的空间拯救出来，他无法想象自己再呆在里面会变得怎样的扭曲，他会真的对罗伊斯施暴吗？哪怕那是罗伊斯所期待的。光是萌生了这么个念头，克罗斯的太阳穴都突突地疼。

实际上这份工作来得并不那么急，至少不如他跟罗伊斯解释离开的理由那样急，电话里没有说明任何工作内容，允许克罗斯后天才从柏林启程，目的地不是马德里，而是巴黎，瓦拉内说直接跟他在巴黎的酒店碰面。考虑到内心对罗伊斯的焦躁，克罗斯还是决定奔波一些，先回马德里与RM的人碰头，也许拉莫斯还能来得及给他安排什么正经的工作，拍一套广告硬照的时间总是有的。

拉莫斯不听电话的情形很罕有，克罗斯又联想到刚才那通电话，如果的确是不紧急的事，瓦拉内怎么会大半夜给自己打电话。刚才因为克罗斯完完全全被罗伊斯扰乱着思绪，许多细节没来得及推敲，以至于现在才发现自己接到的通知有多不符合逻辑。

假如瓦拉内给自己的信息是错误的，为什么他要这么做？克罗斯看着自己的手机，许久，他把手机卡取出，然后把手机丢进了路边的垃圾桶里。

手机被监听了，在自己毫无自觉的情况下。得出这一结论使得克罗斯毫不犹豫地动身前往机场，买了最早到马德里的机票，在大抵四小时以后回到了RM总部，见到了他的三个队友。

“我们查不出是谁做的，手段有点野，没办法识别，这个窃听维持了有好几天，就在你上次回到德国以后。”瓦拉内遗憾地说。

拉莫斯对此颇有怨言，从他的表情克罗斯就能读出诸如“我就说过让你不要急着回德国”这样的话，但拉莫斯也明白，马后炮并没有多大的意义，现在的克罗斯不是那种需要别人提点他该怎么去做的人，因此并没有多说什么。

克罗斯花了一点时间回忆他最近的通话，万幸的是都不涉及什么核心秘密，哪怕是拉莫斯找他，他们谈的都是模特的工作。

“要是把人找出来……”拉莫斯模样是恶狠狠，却又把后半句吞回去了。

克罗斯看向马塞洛，从瓦拉内的反应来看，马塞洛比较有可能是知情的那一个。

“老板的意思是，招安。”

这听起来是他们老板的风格。克罗斯知道自己的手机是经过RM保密团队科技化处理的，几乎没有被窃听的可能，即便有也不应该过了几天才发现异常，而现在有个人，甚至可能是没有接受过学院式训练的人，神不知鬼不觉地做到了这一点，说对方是个天才也不为过，这样的人，弗洛伦蒂诺自然想要。

“还有别的事吗？”

“你别告诉我你现在又想回德国了。”

拉莫斯的肢体语言告诉克罗斯，只要克罗斯现在给一个肯定的答案，就会被毫不犹豫地敲晕。

“我得休息。”克罗斯只能说拉莫斯多虑了，在身上缠了麻烦事的时候他绝不会选择回德国，祸水东引可不是好结果。

“还有一件事。”拉莫斯稍稍放松了神经，他捏了捏自己的眉间，“有份来自新客户的工作需要你到巴塞罗那一趟，指名是你。”

“哦。”

“Toni，虽然你也猜得到，不过我也得说，这可能是个陷阱。”马塞洛挠了挠他的蓬蓬头，克罗斯身上发生的“巧合”太可疑了。

“不一定，我的指名率本来就比较高。”克罗斯的确没有太在意这个指名的问题，毕竟比起“Sese”这样的代号，“TK”看起来作为杀手要更专业一些，只不过因为有监听的事在前，一切都很容易往圈套去想偏。

“可以跟老板商量……”

“不用，我能解决。”克罗斯回绝了马塞洛的好意，“老板不会喜欢浪费委托的，而且如果是陷阱，我已经知道了。”

如果这一次工作通向的是陷阱本身，克罗斯更要去，他可以抽丝剥茧把背后的推手找出来。任何针对自己的人都有可能已经盯上罗伊斯了，这是克罗斯唯一担心的，他必须尽早除去隐患。

 


	10. Chapter 10

这次的工作由于目标对象藏得比较深，是一个地下组织的头目，从不对外露面，罗伊斯在这上面足足花了一周，低效率的原因不在他，对方组织实在是太磨蹭了，竟然直接把罗伊斯关在禁闭室里4天才送他到组织一把手面前听候发落。

惹事后适当地表现实力后故意漏出一点破绽而被抓是计划的一部分，这种并不那么合法的组织都有一个通用思路，对能者招兵买马，罗伊斯认为自己显露出来的能力已经引起了这个组织高层的注意，他要做的就是等待组织的一把手来考察。在禁闭室里被饿了两天的时候罗伊斯都想着要自行逃脱了，这种级别的看管并不能实际困住他，可一想到如果自己跑了，之前忍饥挨饿的两天就白费了，噢，他一开始还挨了两顿打，那群混蛋下手还挺重的，罗伊斯决定再等等。

这个不成气候的组织的一把手也非常没有当老大的样子，罗伊斯可算明白为什么这个存在了十余年的地下组织始终没能进一步扩展势力，哪怕他们低调地掌握着两条毒品线路，现下被买凶多半是遭觊觎了。罗伊斯被带到了那个瘦削的男人面前，他用手表里藏了的暗刃不动声色地切断了捆住他双手的麻绳，赶在有人要给他注射镇静剂以前扣住了那个坐在他跟前俯视他的男人的喉咙，一击夺命。

罗伊斯把对方的整个巢穴弄得天翻地覆，他也许久没有这么肆意地闹过了，之前他总想着及时抽身，而现在他饿得脑子有点发飘，可顾不得别的分寸了。

给皮什切克打电话的时候罗伊斯双眼都有些发黑了，他面前七七八八倒了一片人，都只是晕过去了，还没断气，等皮什切克来发现这个情况后，罗伊斯免不了被唠叨一顿。

“你都不担心他们其中哪个人突然袭击你？”

“我没力气了，没法担心。”

罗伊斯把这样的话说得天经地义，等他吃饱喝足以后才意识到他好像不应该对皮什切克有这么任性的发言。都是克罗斯惯出来的毛病，躺在皮什切克家客房大床上的罗伊斯绝望地感慨，都说爱情能使两个人都变得更好，可罗伊斯跟克罗斯在一起以后自己这方面的毛病好像更进一步了，所以克罗斯是怎么容忍自己的？

还像往常一样，罗伊斯在有能力行动自如的情况下是不会在皮什切克家继续留宿的，于是皮什切克会开车送他回家，在车上皮什切克就会抓紧一切时间对罗伊斯上一次任务进行总结和教育。车停在罗伊斯公寓门口，皮什切克还有没操心完的事，罗伊斯可不这么认为，他正准备逃离这个被说教的狭小空间，不料他的视野里出现了克罗斯，那人穿了一套贴身的西装，就在不远处，正朝车的这边走过来。

“开车，Lukasz。”

罗伊斯检查了一下自己身侧的车门锁，确认它锁上了，这时候他可没法应付克罗斯，他身上还有衣服难以盖住的伤痕，容易引起怀疑。

皮什切克看了一眼罗伊斯，轻叹了一口气，但也如他所愿放下了手刹，无论出于任何一方面的考量，现在不让罗伊斯接触克罗斯应该是好事。车从启动到提速需要一点时间，就在这个间隙，克罗斯跑到了车前，正面迎着车行驶的方向，让皮什切克踩了个急刹，车盖只轻轻地碰到了那人。

罗伊斯还没被晃晕，他几乎没有经过思考，一下子就解掉了自己的安全带，打开车门从副驾驶座上跳了下去，怒不可遏地冲向克罗斯，直接揪上了对方的衣领。

“你是傻了还是疯了？你把自己当超人吗？觉得这车撞不死你？”罗伊斯在皮什切克急刹前闭上了眼，他真的吓到了，并且不敢想象如果皮什切克踩刹车没有那么及时会发生什么事。

克罗斯没有反驳，他非常平静地张开双臂环抱住了罗伊斯，这个怀抱是罗伊斯再熟悉不过的，总能起到安抚的作用。在那一瞬间罗伊斯也马上要气不下去了，而皮什切克适时制造的鸣笛声很好地给了他警醒。

罗伊斯要挣开克罗斯的怀抱，而克罗斯收紧了臂弯，在罗伊斯耳侧沉声说，“我想要你，就现在。”这就是克罗斯惯用的口吻，它甚至不是一句询问，而更像命令。

“放开。”

“如果你想让你的朋友看着也没有关系。”

克罗斯的舌头暧昧地舔过了罗伊斯的耳根，而后在他的颈侧落下一连串细碎的吻，手也不安分地隔着牛仔裤的布料揉上了他的屁股，罗伊斯一时间竟然避无可避。

“不要在外面发情，到屋里。”

罗伊斯从皮带上摘下了钥匙交给克罗斯，克罗斯接过钥匙后虽然松开了怀抱，但没有挪动半步，目光还死死盯着他。

“我跟Lukasz交代两句，本来我应该回家画稿的。”罗伊斯说话的时候没有看克罗斯的眼睛，一来那样的目光叫他不自在，二来他是在撒谎，所以有些心虚。

皮什切克摇下了车窗，警惕地看向克罗斯，而罗伊斯主动挡住了皮什切克的视线。

“你没事吧。”

“我能处理好。”

“你的回答并没有那么肯定，而我觉得你不能。”

皮什切克是对的，罗伊斯也这么想，他不知道今天的克罗斯怎么的，状态有点反常，他说不好接下来会发生什么麻烦事，无论如何，他得把自己的麻烦事藏起来。

“Lukasz，你先回去，”罗伊斯故作轻松地笑了笑，“我得跟他大吵一架，但总不能在大街上丢人现眼。”

皮什切克点了点头，跟罗伊斯提了句“小心点”，然后关好车窗，把车徐徐开过克罗斯的身侧，拿起手机拨通了一个号码。

“进屋里。”罗伊斯扯了扯自己的衣袖，好让袖子盖过自己手腕上捆绳留下的痕迹。

罗伊斯以为自己一进屋就会被克罗斯暴风式的亲吻所桎梏，事实上并没有，克罗斯还很规矩地把罗伊斯的钥匙放到了鞋柜顶上，然后伫立着。

近看，克罗斯有些憔悴，平时总会把自己打理得一丝不苟的人在两个黑眼圈的映衬下竟然

不要去问他怎么了，这是逾矩的关心。罗伊斯低着头把自己的鞋子踩掉，做了一个深呼吸，缓缓走到克罗斯跟前。抬头，罗伊斯马上就与那双冰蓝色的眼睛对视，然后想起他们初遇的那个晚上，他没有醉得那么厉害，当时不过是混进RM的年会现场完成了一项工作的第一步，想随便找一个能把自己安全带出会场的人，结果就被这双眼睛俘获了，一见钟情。

两个人都没有下一步动作，不知道是谁的呼吸声先开始急促起来，节奏逐渐趋同。罗伊斯是先把持不住的那一个，好似一向如是，他单手捧住克罗斯的脸，拇指轻轻按在克罗斯的嘴角处，再吻上去。

把水搅混。

克罗斯双手攥住了罗伊斯的上臂，加深了这个吻，罗伊斯并不打算抢回唇舌上的主动权，而是把手伸向了克罗斯的裤头，拉下对方的拉链，手指缠上了尚未完全勃起的阴茎，把它从四角裤的束缚中解放出来。

克罗斯的手游走到了罗伊斯的衣领上，旋即罗伊斯以抽离出刚才的吻作为警醒。

“我不脱上衣。”

刚才他满足了克罗斯的一个要求，现在轮到自己提要求，罗伊斯认为这再合理不过，而且现在克罗斯的阴茎在他手中握着，他想不到对方有任何拒绝的理由。

克罗斯没有做表态，他低头去吻罗伊斯的颈侧，没有刮干净的胡茬把罗伊斯一小片皮肤蹭红了，他的手还隔着一层布料去揉捏对方的乳头。

靠，又是乳头。罗伊斯都在心里骂出声了，想起上次事后在镜中映出的自己的上身，两边红肿的乳粒太刺眼了，那还是他自己弄出来的，他根本没敢低头看。

罗伊斯半推半就地把克罗斯带到床上去了，他们不能每次都在沙发上，而且桌子底下那箱东西他还没处理掉。

被克罗斯摸得太舒服了，罗伊斯一下子忘了自己今天该忌讳什么，他就那样躺在床面上，允许克罗斯在欺身同他吻得凶狠又深沉的时候把他右手衣袖上的纽扣扯掉了，而且他对此毫无意识，等到他抬手，攀住克罗斯的肩膀，引身要让自己的胸膛贴上克罗斯的，他的右手手腕就被克罗斯抓住了。

克罗斯把自己手上的痕迹看得太仔细了，罗伊斯得想点办法蒙混过关。

“我该说你太不集中注意力了还是我对你太没有吸引力了？”罗伊斯用左手紧紧扯住克罗斯的领带，亲吻克罗斯的下颌线，顺势要抽回自己的右手手腕。

这个策略没有成功。

“Hey，Toni，你太扫兴了，说要做的人也是你不对吗？”

克罗斯显然没有把罗伊斯的话听进去，他开始要解开罗伊斯上衣的纽扣，罗伊斯意识到情况很不妙，所以他挣扎起来，可惜两人的体位决定了罗伊斯很难与克罗斯抗衡。

罗伊斯身上还有不少淤痕，都怪那群混蛋，好几个人围着他一顿拳打脚踢，饶是罗伊斯可以躲过，他也不能真的逃开，不然工作就没法继续了。克罗斯的目光在自己身上逡巡，罗伊斯咽了一口唾沫，他有点紧张，从他跟克罗斯在一起到今日，他都没有真正料想到这样的情况发生了该如何是好。

坦白，或者把克罗斯敲晕了事。罗伊斯的脑里蹦出了两个选项，都不是什么很好的选择。

“是他弄的吗？”

“什么？”装傻能为自己争取一点时间，罗伊斯很久没有这样进行过头脑风暴了。

“Lukasz，或者是你的哪个小情人，你喜欢让他们这么对你。”

克罗斯说话的语气太刻薄了，罗伊斯刚要辩解，然后他迟疑了，克罗斯给他找了一个解释，哪怕这个解释算是一种污蔑，但似乎要比他对克罗斯暴露自己其实是一个杀手要好那么一点。

最后，房间里只剩下沉默。


	11. Chapter 11

克罗斯子险些被子弹穿过自己心脏，严格来说那是他出现了细小的纰漏导致的，所以不怪运气，他与目标任务同时倒下的时候脑子里想的是如果自己死了，罗伊斯会不会哭。从病床上醒来以后，克罗斯无视了医嘱，直接不经过任何人就从医院离开了，他想要见到罗伊斯。

当克罗斯把罗伊斯抱在怀里，以为自己不会再遇到比命悬一线更不顺的事情时，墨菲定律又来了。在上次以后，克罗斯有反思过有没有可能是自己钻牛角尖，把胡思乱想的事安在罗伊斯身上了，但此时此刻又算什么，罗伊斯缄默不语的态度可不就是默认了？

“我也可以的，只要你告诉我。”

克罗斯牵过罗伊斯的手，伸出舌头一点一点舔舐着对方右手手腕上的勒痕，又解下了自己的领带，妥当地把它绕着那一圈红痕缠好，然后是罗伊斯的左手。在动手绑绳结这件事情上克罗斯也颇有心得，毕竟也属于工作必备业务技能，他确定自己给罗伊斯绑得足够结实。

罗伊斯在紧张，这人紧张的时候会不自觉磨牙。克罗斯让人把双手举过头顶，然后垫在后脑勺下，他开始吸吮罗伊斯前胸上留有痕迹的地方，他那么用力，好似恨不得把罗伊斯拆吞下肚才好。罗伊斯身体一颤一颤的，还在挺着胸膛迎合克罗斯的动作，而且还不满足于此。

“Toni，我想……”

克罗斯食指放在了罗伊斯的唇上，比出了噤声的手势，“现在我说了算。”

罗伊斯安分且乖巧地闭上了嘴，这很多时候都是一副假象罢了，克罗斯知道对方脑子里已经产生了无数鬼主意，这都无所谓，正如克罗斯自己说的，罗伊斯的双手已经受限了，他今天会掌控所有。

从床上翻身下来，克罗斯得去做点准备，而且先把罗伊斯晾在床上似乎是个不错的选择，太容易得到的罗伊斯其实并不喜欢不是吗？

克罗斯没有选择到客厅搜刮上次那箱玩具，他只带走了润滑剂和安全套，顺手把罗伊斯放到了书柜里的逗猫棒也带走了。

罗伊斯曾经突发奇想要养一只猫，那是只很漂亮的布偶猫，不怎么喜欢猫的克罗斯看着罗伊斯为那只猫忙前忙后，都要生出嫉妒了，最后猫还是被罗伊斯送人了。现在回想起那只在这里待过不足半个月的猫，克罗斯想，他怎么会觉得自己跟它有什么本质区别呢？

在克罗斯离开的这段时间，罗伊斯真的也没闲着，克罗斯回房只见那人把注意力都放到了手腕上的束缚上，不过克罗斯绑的绳结真不是那么好解开的，哪怕对方是个训练有素的特工，遑论罗伊斯。

克罗斯重新回到了床上，他帮着罗伊斯从床上坐了起来，在罗伊斯面前脱下了内裤，就着润滑剂撸了几下，让阴茎更为挺立，好套上安全套。

“含住。”

罗伊斯还在犹豫，他反复地吐舌来把下唇舔得湿润，克罗斯有点急不可耐地按着这人的后颈，让他俯身于自己的腿间，用自己的阴茎拍打他的嘴角，罗伊斯并未对此流露出任何厌恶的神态，也就意味着这是可行的，不过是时间问题。然后克罗斯开始抚摸罗伊斯后颈的皮肤，就像罗伊斯从前抚摸那只布偶猫一样，人和动物是有共性的，他用这样的方法来哄骗罗伊斯，好操到对方的嘴。

克罗斯的阴茎对罗伊斯来说还是有些勉强了，尽管它没有完全勃起，罗伊斯也不得不用上他的手——那双被领带捆住的手——来帮一把。罗伊斯也许很久没到理发店去了，他的头发长长了，而且今天罗伊斯没有用发胶，这让他在试探性舔着克罗斯的茎身时，松软的金发会撩过克罗斯的小腹，惹得克罗斯直直把阴茎推进罗伊斯的喉咙深处。应激本能让罗伊斯喉道入口两侧的肌肉群收窄，克罗斯对此毫无准备，该死的要命，这太舒服了，他低吼出声。

也许罗伊斯很擅长口活，克罗斯从前没有怎么享受到，毕竟操罗伊斯的嘴的场景光是想想就太超过了，就像现在这样，罗伊斯因为刚才被自己的阴茎呛到了而眼泛泪花，他在卖力吞吐的同时会发出非常轻的呜咽声，非常轻易就能被淫靡的水声盖过，他的十指缠在自己的茎身根部撸动，捆在罗伊斯手腕间的宝蓝色丝质领带将这一切衬出了一点优雅的意味，实则更淫秽了。

克罗斯单手捧着罗伊斯的脸，拇指指腹一遍又一遍摩挲对方的脸颊，另一只手拿起了逗猫棒，让前端的毛绒似有若无地划过罗伊斯姣好的背部肌肉。罗伊斯开始不住地扭动腰身，想要摆脱那份落在背部的瘙痒。那簇兔毛受着克罗斯的操纵去到了罗伊斯的臀缝撩蹭着，让对方的臀部肌肉不禁收紧，屁股翘得更高了，浑身在不住颤抖，要不是他已经是趴姿，恐怕整个人摇摇欲坠。

当罗伊斯一边吸着阴茎一边用他那双红了眼眶的绿眼睛望向克罗斯的时候，克罗斯用逗猫棒打在了罗伊斯的臀肉上，力度很轻，可不能掩饰克罗斯的确下手了这个事实。

“眼神太下流了，Marco。”

罗伊斯一直是克罗斯供着的贵重无比的奢侈品，做爱的时候都生怕弄坏了，但方才罗伊斯的表现宛如他是可以任人蹂躏的地摊货，的确精致无比，却支离破碎。

克罗斯将罗伊斯侧着推翻道床面上，骑到身下人的胸膛上，在对方双眼透着一片迷茫时毫不犹豫地继续将自己的阴茎送进那两片红艳且泛着水光的唇瓣之间。克罗斯反手握住了罗伊斯的阴茎，一边失神地乱操对方那张嘴，一边把人撸射了。

罗伊斯高潮的时候身体一抽一抽的，他闭上了眼睛，而克罗斯抽出了自己的欲望，转而捏着对方的下巴给予深吻。罗伊斯对这个吻非常不投入，甚至在抗拒，但掌控权还是在克罗斯这里。

克罗斯用膝盖分开了罗伊斯的双腿，身下的人汗津津的，因高潮而眼神迷乱，他将罗伊斯的手搁在胸前，这样会让对方看上去像是一份礼物。克罗斯又一次俯身去亲吻罗伊斯的颈侧，不时啃咬那处的薄皮肤，他的舌尖能感受到底下动脉的跃动，与此同时，克罗斯开始按摩罗伊斯的身下的穴口，对方并没有很配合，兴许是此刻身体太敏感了，受不了这样的刺激，他在疯狂地扭动腰身。

“把腿再张开一点，你知道，会舒服的。”

克罗斯认为在床上的罗伊斯并不难哄，尤其是在自己已经给予他一次高潮过后，享乐主义者总是这样，只要能爽到，无论怎样都行。倏然，连克罗斯都毫无意识，可他的两根手指已经滑进了罗伊斯的身体里，被温热而潮湿的肉壁包裹。

罗伊斯这样没法抱紧克罗斯以寻求缓解异物入侵的不适的安全感，克罗斯望着罗伊斯的眼睛，他知道对方想要什么，但很遗憾，克罗斯并不打算顺罗伊斯的意。但克罗斯依然尽可能让自己的胸膛与罗伊斯的相贴，感受对方紊乱的起伏频率，不知什么时候，自己的脖子被罗伊斯捧住了，那双遭到了束缚的手正在徐徐收紧，拇指按在了自己的喉结上，只要罗伊斯用力，克罗斯就会拥有被勒死的体验。克罗斯并不打算阻止这样的态势，他望着对方被咬紧的下唇，向罗伊斯的后穴伸入了第三根手指，随之彻底被夹紧了。

“我……没那么矜贵，嗯……别磨磨……蹭蹭的。”

克罗斯的巴掌甩上了罗伊斯的臀瓣，令对方皱着眉尖叫出“Ouch”的一声，然后克罗斯又落下了第二次拍打。罗伊斯丰翘而圆润的屁股手感总是很好，过去克罗斯喜欢得要紧，却又不敢做太出格的举动，生怕自己表现得太病态吓到对方，现在倒好，圆梦离婚后。

“我说了，是我做主。”克罗斯提醒道，他的声音是那样低沉，带着危险的意味。

不过克罗斯的确把进度加快了，天知道他的阴茎早就硬得发疼，摘掉安全套就要顶胯进入罗伊斯的身体，但在这以前被罗伊斯的尖叫声打断了。

“戴套。”罗伊斯抿了抿唇，眼神异常坚定。

当然，安全套本就为此而发明，以牺牲一层亲密感为代价。克罗斯把一个安全套叼在嘴里，这样可以让他单手撕开包装，并为自己套上，另一只手抓着罗伊斯右腿小腿腿腹，让罗伊斯被自己的手指玩弄到红肿的私密处更好地暴露在空气中。

克罗斯根本不留给罗伊斯适应的时间，他掐住对方的胯部，一次又一次往罗伊斯身体更深处撞去，罗伊斯终于张开了嘴，无助地呻吟出声，他双手十指交缠在一起，宛如在祈求些什么。克罗斯明白罗伊斯是享受的，对方面泛潮红，头发蓬散，眼神狂乱，除了呻吟与尖叫，也就只会吐出诸如“再快点”这样的破碎音节，他的阴茎也因为不应期过去了而又一次挺立起来。

克罗斯握住了罗伊斯双手，不让他去碰颤巍巍的欲望，取而代之的是自己迅猛粗暴地狠狠进入他、填满他，叫人意乱情迷、欲罢不能。

“Marco，就这样射出来。”

罗伊斯是反复叫着自己的名字射出来的，为此克罗斯不介意对方把精液悉数射到自己的衬衫上，如果克罗斯打算再过分一些，他会让罗伊斯给自己舔干净。事实是罗伊斯已经被折腾得足够累了，现在整个人软绵绵的，平躺在床上口鼻并用地喘着气，好似只要克罗斯再坚持给他一个吻就能让他窒息一样。也就是在罗伊斯高潮时，他的括约肌收缩，硬生生把克罗斯夹射了，克罗斯感觉也还不错，他抽出了自己软下去的阴茎，把摘下的安全套绑了个结随便丢到了地上，将罗伊斯的双手解放，然后起身从罗伊斯衣柜里挑出属于自己的那件衬衫，进了浴室。

脱下身上弄脏了的衬衫，克罗斯左肩上的伤口还缠着绷带，刚才的剧烈性事又一次让伤口裂开了，所幸当时子弹是穿透过去了，伤口并不大，血尚未渗到绷带的最表层。

从浴室出来的时候克罗斯只见罗伊斯坐在床边，低头在看手腕上的红痕，抬头看向自己的一瞬间又是生气又是委屈。克罗斯的心又慌乱起来了，忍不住猜疑自己对待罗伊斯的方式是错误的，他下意识走过去，抬手要捧过罗伊斯的脸，却直接被罗伊斯甩开了。

“你该走了，我还有别的事要忙。”

罗伊斯冷冰冰的态度固然伤人，不过克罗斯也有赶紧离开的必要，他不能让罗伊斯发现自己身上的枪伤。

道别时，克罗斯没有说“再见”，取而代之的是，“Marco，又见到你真好。”

罗伊斯把门关上的声音很重，似乎是在宣泄不满。克罗斯站在门外想，罗伊斯不会听懂自己说的话是什么意思，真好。

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

罗伊斯不想收拾任何东西，他窝到了沙发上，整个人都在放空。现在不过是中午，严格来说是午饭时间，罗伊斯当然很饿，却每一块肌肉都累到抗拒出门觅食。

也许我会饿死。罗伊斯无不绝望地想，但谁都知道这不会是事实。

神奇的事就在这时候发生了，有人按响了罗伊斯家的门铃，本来罗伊斯是想假装自己不在家的，直到对方说出了一家连锁披萨店的名字，那人是来送外卖的。

罗伊斯愉快地享用了他的披萨，恢复了部分体力后才开始询问皮什切克，披萨是不是他送的。

“不，不是。”

得到一个否定回答后，罗伊斯开始逐个逐个问有可能给他点外卖的同事，最后是一条短信让他得知了真相。

-「吃点东西。」

发信人是克罗斯，罗伊斯愣愣地望着被自己消灭干净了的披萨盒子，毫不犹豫地把它收拾好，丢到了公寓楼道的垃圾桶里，回家以后还仔细地把洒落在桌面的酱汁擦得干净，打开窗通风，好似要做到那个披萨不曾存在过一样。克罗斯真的是越发奇怪的，这是在玩什么Hurt&Comfort的游戏吗？罗伊斯总感觉自己要被拖进另一个沼泽坑之中。

罗伊斯迅速拨通了克洛普的电话，他是个成年人了，他能成熟到自以为面不改色地跟克洛普谈论最近两次的性事细节，要是现在有一块镜子摆在他面前，他会发现自己从脸到脖子都得跟煮熟的虾一样。

“这听起来很辣。”

毫不意外，罗伊斯听到了克洛普标志性的笑声。

“谢谢，如果要谈论快感的话我的确觉得不错，但我跟你讨论的是另一个问题。”罗伊斯让自己心平气和一些，克洛普没有恶意。

“噢，你说那个什么来着？你得了斯德哥尔摩综合征？”

罗伊斯叹了一口气，“不，我还没有。”

“你担心你会得，相信你自己的直觉，当你担心这件事的时候，其实它离你不远了。”

“容我问一句，Jurgen，你真的有心理咨询师资质吗？”罗伊斯对这件事一直存疑，是，克洛普从前是一个可靠的领队，但罗伊斯真的不认为对方会耐下性子考个心理咨询师的资质。

“这不重要，重要的是我能处理你的情况。”

罗伊斯就知道，他从一开始就不该听克洛普的话，也许他选择躲着克罗斯都比现在的发展要好。

“我认为你上一次的提议已经把我的问题搞砸了。”

“Marco，搞砸的人不是我，是你，你不能做到真正没有情感负担地跟Mr. Kroos相处，你不应该一边跟一个炮友上床还一边想着对方还爱不爱你。”

“本来我就不可以！”罗伊斯提高了音量，承认这件事会令他好受一点。

“所以一开始你是抱着什么样的心态接纳我的建议？”

提起这个罗伊斯就来气，“上次我稀里糊涂给Toni发约炮短信不就是因为被你唠叨到丧失了思考能力吗？”

“你不是那种会不经考虑就完全听从我的话的人，一向如此。”

罗伊斯以沉默回应了克洛普，他那时候是想做什么来着？大概是希望克罗斯能给自己一个令人失望的反应吧。

“Marco，你得知道，我们都不算什么好人，鉴于我对Mr. Kroos的认识仅限于杂志上那张脸，而我跟你认识了有好些年头了，所以我会偏向于给出对你更好的建议。”

“所以你的建议是什么，针对我现在的情况。”

罗伊斯已经在沙发上抱着小抱枕缩成一团了，如果他现在是与克洛普面对面交谈，肯定会被对方嘲笑，所幸现在屋子里没有别人，这给了罗伊斯最大的安全感。

“千万别酗酒或者寻求药物帮助，复婚或者干掉他都是更好的选择。”

 

克罗斯在马德里与柏林之间往返飞的频率并没有因为他离婚而降低，他的本职工作和对世工作都非常忙碌，现在他又在飞往马德里的航班上，拉莫斯给他谈拢一个不错的沙龙品牌的资源。

本来拉莫斯应该来接机，他们与品牌创始人约了Brunch，餐厅地址并没有告诉克罗斯。但克罗斯在机场的到达大厅没有找到拉莫斯，也没有见到其他来接他的人，按照以往的经验，拉莫斯必然是遇到了什么麻烦。

情况跟上一次打不通任何人的电话不同，克罗斯虽然打不通拉莫斯的电话，但是他打通了马塞洛的电话，对方的语气有别于平常，带着极力掩饰的慌张。

“Toni，我们这里有一个挺坏的消息，建议你先做好心理建设。”

“Sergio不幸牺牲了？”

克罗斯怀疑马塞洛把自己的通话开了外放，他很肯定自己刚才听见了拉莫斯骂脏话的声音，听起来非常健康。

“不，他好得很，还让我转达给你Brunch取消了，听着，消息可能比这个还要坏。”

电话的背景音又一次传来了拉莫斯的咆哮，克罗斯把手机拎开了一些，那边实在是太吵了，这个状态也无法跟马塞洛进行有效沟通。

“无论有什么坏消息，我想这不是把我独自丢在机场的理由。”

说完克罗斯就挂掉了电话，他得赶紧离开原地，似乎有人在他戴着鸭舌帽和口罩的情况下认出他了，不远处的两个小女生正一边望向自己一边兴奋地交头接耳，克罗斯并不希望在这里被包围起来要求合影。

克罗斯回到RM公司的时候是黑着一张脸的，很不幸的，他逃过了两个女性粉丝，转身就遇到了更为狂热的男性粉丝，哪怕是自己冷着一张脸也没有办法把对方热情冷却那种，最后他被迫在镜头前耽误了不少时间。

“好了，坏消息是什么。”克罗斯心情足够坏了，他不认为自己还能受到什么样的震撼。

“Toni，我认为你这个状态不适合……”

马塞洛还没用他委婉的表达拒绝向克罗斯透露谜底，拉莫斯气势汹汹地把一页纸贴到了克罗斯的前额上，马塞洛想要抢回来，但克罗斯先一步拿到了。接下来马塞洛跟拉莫斯的争吵，以及其他同事上来劝架的声音都离克罗斯那么远，克罗斯的所有注意力都在自己手上那页薄薄的纸上。

纸上打印的是RM最近接到的一份委托订单，目标人物是克罗斯自己，这不稀奇，这种情况过去也有发生过，但这一次的委托人并没有匿名，“Marco Reus”，一个字母也不差。

“预付款的账户我们也核实过了，就是那个谁。”

“好了，Sergio，你真的可以少说两句。”瓦拉内也不认同拉莫斯就这样给克罗斯来一个爆炸式“惊喜”的行为。

“Toni有权知道真相不是吗？看清楚那个谁到底是个什么货色！退一万步来说，知道我们这个暗网的能有多单纯？”

克罗斯很根本不想追究罗伊斯到底是个什么样的人，重点是罗伊斯不仅对他没有一点留恋了，还恨他恨到想让他消失，自己之前做的所有都犹如小丑在演独角戏。克罗斯平静得过分地接受了这个事实，他觉得自己的血液可能都凝固了，坠入冰窖一般，又或者说已经溺死了。

 

罗伊斯过了相当颓废的几天，没有外勤工作的日子里，他就是个非常普通的宅男，为数不多的社交也就是约上魏格尔几个年轻人一起到某个人的公寓里打游戏。前一天罗伊斯又在魏格尔家通宵了，才眯上眼，皮什切克就杀到魏格尔家把桑乔和沃尔夫赶去工作。作为这种不分日夜纠集年轻队友打FIFA的组织者，罗伊斯也自觉理亏，便悻悻跟着皮什切克的车要回自己的公寓去，不再继续叨扰魏格尔。

车上的气氛是前所未有的沉闷，年轻人在两位年长的不说话的时候很懂事地噤声，一到目的地就争先抢后地下车，好似外面的空气才是自由自在的。

“真的，今天没有说教？”下车以前，罗伊斯还对此抱着怀疑的态度。

“你现在的状态，沉迷游戏比寄情工作要让人省心。”

“哇哦，我也不知道怎么评价你这个评价了。”

“你能自己恢复过来的，只是需要点时间。”

皮什切克突然对自己这么宽心，罗伊斯还有点不习惯，然后他开始反省自己到底是不是易得斯德哥尔摩综合征的体质，这样的思考使得罗伊斯在从下车地点走回自己家的一小段路上都放松了警惕，否则他应该发现有人先于他进入了房子。于是罗伊斯才把门打开，就对上了克罗斯的目光，那个人就坐在他家沙发上。

“怎么来了。”罗伊斯挺了挺腰，让自己看起来对克罗斯更不以为意一些，这是属于成年人的倔强。

“有些东西要还给你。”

当罗伊斯的视线从克罗斯身上移开，就发现克罗斯不是空手而来的，对方还搬来了一个大箱子，箱子没有封口，原本挂在克罗斯客厅的那副自己画的画静静地躺在最上面。毫无缘由的，罗伊斯的心沉了沉。

“我家钥匙也留下吧。”

克罗斯一直没有把钥匙还回来，罗伊斯之前一直在默许这件事，但现在对方送上门挑破了这件事，不把钥匙收回来似乎说不过去。

“好。”

罗伊斯眼看着克罗斯站起来，从裤袋里掏出钥匙，心里想，一切终于完了。

不过是伸手去接过钥匙的一刹那，罗伊斯的脸受到了猛烈的钝击，然后失去了重心。罗伊斯脸上火辣辣的疼，他还来不及愤怒，取而代之的是茫然，他极力睁大了双眼，反复确认站在他面前并且刚才对他挥拳的人是克罗斯。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

被人打了不打回去必然不是罗伊斯的风格，何况克罗斯刚才打的是他的脸，可以说这触及了罗伊斯的底线。

现在罗伊斯倒在地上，才找回自己的重心，必然的他的下一步动作比往时要迟缓一些，而克罗斯已经俯冲过来要给他第二击了，罗伊斯看清楚了对方又是朝自己的脸打过来的，而且速度很快，他尽最大的努力让自己的脸躲开了克罗斯的拳头，但并未完全脱离被攻击的危险。

克罗斯的右拳打在了罗伊斯右颈侧的瓷砖上，发出了“咚”的一声，听着就非常狠，而在他错过了目标以后，顺势将前臂下压，架压在了罗伊斯的喉咙上。

罗伊斯有一瞬间可以肯定克罗斯是想杀了自己，抵在自己颈上的力道就差那么一点，就可以磕碎他的喉结，不过克罗斯刻意止住了这个趋势。在对方迟疑的这个瞬间，罗伊斯屈膝直击对方的腹部，试图叫对方吃疼好让自己有逃开桎梏的空隙。克罗斯硬挨了罗伊斯一击，却纹丝不动。罗伊斯的近身搏击能力其实非常出色，然而此时此刻的他忘了去使用任何技巧，他跟克罗斯两个人就像是中学生一样在地上扭打成一团，胡乱地朝对方挥拳踢打，不知疲惫，疼痛也都被麻木取代了。

罗伊斯踉踉跄跄地站了起身，很不幸的，罗伊斯又一次让克罗斯揍了他的脸，他认为自己的嘴角破了，不然怎么会尝到血腥味，抬手抹过嘴角，果然，衣袖上一片猩红。当然，罗伊斯也没让克罗斯太好过，他至少把对方的右眼打肿了，这对一个模特来说可是天大的坏事。

两人好不容易分开得到了喘息的时间，克罗斯更快一步又扑向罗伊斯，罗伊斯有心闪躲，于是让克罗斯扑空撞向了茶几，但与此同时罗伊斯因为重心不稳而后仰跌到了克罗斯搬过来的箱子上。

某样东西碎裂的声音让屋里完全安静下来了，罗伊斯后背被硌得疼，往旁侧翻身坐落到地面，然后露出了裂开了的画框，好似他们之间的所有美好都随这幅画，毁得彻底。

罗伊斯才抬眼狠狠瞪对方，竟然发现克罗斯哭了。这是罗伊斯不曾料想的情况，种种思绪交织，搞得他真的不知所措起来。罗伊斯望着那双腾起了水雾的蓝眼睛，他能读到里面的难过，以至于自己的心也像是被揪起了一块似的。

对敌人有同理心是一大忌讳，罗伊斯不仅犯了这个基本错误，还错上加错，他居然情不自禁站起身主动凑到了克罗斯身前，伸手给对方擦眼泪。接下来罗伊斯就自食恶果了，克罗斯非但不领情地把他的手用力甩开，还肘击了罗伊斯的肩部，把人推跌落地，丝毫不遗余力。罗伊斯突然执拗起来，他又一次扯着衣袖要去拭干对方的眼泪。这幅模样的克罗斯令罗伊斯看着太不舒服了，明明是那人无缘无故先动手的，怎么到头来又跟是他才是受了莫大委屈的那一个一样，偏偏罗伊斯真的会心软，他没法揍这副模样的克罗斯，对方分明在作弊不是吗？

腿上和肚子上又挨了疼，罗伊斯怎么样都没法用手够着克罗斯脸上的泪，这足够使人烦躁。恰好在这须臾片刻，克罗斯的脸离他的很近，罗伊斯几乎不经过大脑思考就吐出了舌头来舔对方脸上的泪痕。

两人本来就在易燃易爆的边缘，罗伊斯的举动彻底引爆了一切，把事情推向更不可控的方向。

克罗斯粗暴地撕破了罗伊斯穿着的休闲裤的裤裆，“呲啦”的一声在这个空间里被无限放大，罗伊斯身下的隐秘入口在毫无准备之下被两根手指进入了。体内痛感先一步传来，然后罗伊斯才意识到克罗斯要对自己做什么，他疯了一样开始扭动腰身，要拒绝克罗斯的行为。

“我不要跟你做！神经病！你放开！”

罗伊斯的厉声呵斥只换来了克罗斯更过分的举动，那人竟然用指甲在抠自己甬道深处的肉壁，罗伊斯紧咬牙关才承受住了那样的疼，终于使尽力气握拳打上了克罗斯的下颌。

“妈的，Toni Kroos，你在做什么！”罗伊斯不知道克罗斯在发什么神经，他只知道自己无法容忍对方的侵犯。

克罗斯的眼眶仍在发红，但面无表情，脸上的伤痕衬得他更漠然了。

“操你。”

罗伊斯气得太阳穴“突突”地跳着，他心里暗骂了自己千万遍刚才为什么犯贱，居然为克罗斯哭了的模样心疼，搞得自己现在沦落到受制于人。克罗斯的力气大得离谱，往往能把没把握好初始节奏的罗伊斯克制住，饶是罗伊斯有再好的技巧，对方就跟块不会痛的石头一样，死死把他压制住，他也毫无逆转形势的好方法。

体内又被捅进了一根手指，它们在自己体内搅起来，肆意破坏，应激本能叫罗伊斯把身体蜷了起来，他的手胡乱地在空气中挥动过后，掐上了克罗斯的脖子。

克罗斯的脸因为缺氧而涨红，可惜罗伊斯并没有足够把人掐断气的力气，克罗斯的有意折磨耗费了他太多精神，他还得硬撑着不发出半点声音，无论是呻吟还是喊痛。

当罗伊斯意识到克罗斯的阴茎抵着自己臀缝的时候，他快要吐了，从来没有一次他会无比希望要进入自己身体里的人不是克罗斯。

“Toni，不要这样……”

罗伊斯闭上了眼睛，他在祈祷克罗斯不要继续下去，但上帝一定没听到他的愿望，克罗斯更没有。

身体被克罗斯的性器穿刺进入，罗伊斯松开了克罗斯的脖子，他想要抱紧自己这么孤零零的一个人，不管是不是一时冲动的想法，他这一刻应该是不喜欢克罗斯了。

没有润滑剂，罗伊斯诚然不好受，但他笃定强行闯入的克罗斯也并不怎么样，一切都是那么勉强。接下来承受的每一次抽插都显得那么机械，罗伊斯没有别的想法，痛感与快感照单全收，他甚至放开来叫了出声，然后被疲倦反复煎熬。

“你为什么那么恨我……”

一遍又一遍在罗伊斯耳边响起的克罗斯的话无异于世界上最诙谐幽默的笑话，罗伊斯也懒得发出半点声音来反问一句，到底是谁在恨谁。

两个人谁也没有射出来，毕竟他们不是在做爱，应该是在互相折磨。克罗斯终于退出了自己的身体，罗伊斯一字一顿地建议克罗斯到医院做个HIV检查，捕捉到对方错愕的一瞬，他几乎要拍手称快。

身上一团糟的只有罗伊斯，克罗斯只拉下了裤链，所以他可以很快把人收拾得干净整齐。罗伊斯手撑着茶几勉强站了起身，他又一次向克罗斯伸出了手。

“钥匙，还给我。”

克罗斯不仅给了罗伊斯钥匙，还有一张支票，上面到底写了几位数，乍一眼看罗伊斯也不能数清楚。

“这算什么，噢，在你强奸我以后的封口费？”罗伊斯带了几分自嘲。

“分手费。”克罗斯的语调几乎没有起伏，“你应得的。”

罗伊斯随手把支票揉皱了丢进垃圾桶里，“好了，麻烦你滚出我家，不然我要报警了。”

克罗斯总算配合了一次，罗伊斯把对方推门离开的每一秒都看仔细了，然后心如止水地到浴室去，给自己淋完一个热水澡后睡了个昏天暗地，醒来的时候会是新的人生。

 

克罗斯在罗伊斯屋子门外站了很久，天气并没有那么冷，可他浑身冰凉。许久，克罗斯才给同样身处柏林的拉莫斯打了电话。这次是拉莫斯执意要跟克罗斯回德国，完全不出于为克罗斯寻找商业合作的机会考虑，克罗斯默许了拉莫斯，尽管他认为对方是想来看热闹的。

“我这边好了。”

“哦，需要我帮忙处理尸体吗？”

“我没有要杀他。”

“那你磨蹭了一个多小时是去做什么了！跟那个谁和平聊天吗？”电话那头的拉莫斯对克罗斯简直要恨铁不成钢。

“我们打了一架。”

“哦，所以呢？”

“Sergio，你再不把车开过来我就要招出租车了。”克罗斯顿了顿，又补了一句，“我脸上有伤。”

“FUCK！你他妈哪都别去，站在原地等我！”

看见坐在驾驶座上怒气冲冲的拉莫斯，克罗斯犹豫了几秒到底是选择后排座位还是副驾驶座，最后他打开了后排车厢的门，拉莫斯把一副墨镜丢给了他。出于对自己接下来一段路程的乘车安全考虑，克罗斯认为自己可能该说点什么稍微安抚对方的情绪。

“他伤得比我重。”

拉莫斯猛然来了一个急刹车，“我没兴趣知道你们之前的狗屁爱情故事，别让我再提醒你一次，Toni，他现在想要杀了你。”

“所以我揍他了。”

克罗斯没有多说别的事，本来他真的只是去把东西还给罗伊斯，再打上一架，后来事情的失控大抵是因为他不知道罗伊斯到底想做什么，明明都已经要雇凶杀自己了，怎么还要在乎自己的感受，那人就这么乐于做一个伪善者吗？无论如何，克罗斯把自己的后路也断了，经过这一次，他跟罗伊斯算是彻底没有未来的可能了。

拉莫斯摁下的一声尖锐的鸣笛彻底结束了两人的对话，把拉莫斯聊到闭嘴，恐怕只有RM里唯一的德国人能做到。


	14. Chapter 14

计划总是赶不上变化，罗伊斯的确睡了超过 17 小时，在饥饿中醒来了，如果说他在睡下去以前把凌乱无比的客厅收拾干净了，也许之后的发展能如他所设想，重要的是，没有如果。

罗伊斯状态一点也不好，他很可能在发烧，口干舌燥，还得忍耐着身上阵阵的疼痛以及头晕目眩的恶心感把碎掉的树脂画框连同那副破了的画一起先塞进垃圾桶，接着他又注意到了垃圾桶里那个纸团。罗伊斯把纸团拿了出来，铺平在茶几上，望着它发呆了好一阵子，然后拿出手机给皮什切克拨去了电话。

“ Marco ，难得你今天醒得很早，又或者没有睡。”

“ Lukasz ，能接我去一趟 LEV 吗？”

皮什切克没有在电话里多问罗伊斯的状况，他仅用了 15 分钟就把车开到罗伊斯公寓楼下，这时候罗伊斯还在艰难地跟他的燕麦粥作斗争。罗伊斯不想请皮什切克到屋里来，他至少得给自己留点面子，他唯有放弃了早餐，匆匆赶到窗边回应了皮什切克的鸣笛声。

“我马上下来。”

罗伊斯把自己裹得像是要去冰天雪地中穿行一般，他是真的觉得冷，每走一步都感觉自己踩得不踏实，随时要踩空。当然，要不是自觉身体情况差到这个地步，罗伊斯是不会主动说要去 LEV 的。

“好好的怎么就 …… ”皮什切克本来想唠叨罗伊斯几句诸如不会照顾自己身体之类的话，然后他看到了满脸挂彩的罗伊斯，错愕得一时语塞。

罗伊斯轻车熟路地把自己塞进了副驾驶座上的位置，勒好安全带，等着皮什切克启动引擎。

“你昨晚去酒吧了？”

在皮什切克的印象里，罗伊斯上一次被打得这么惨还是 3 年前在酒吧里喝醉了，可能是被哪个不识趣的人惹得不高兴了，反正皮什切克赶到的时候罗伊斯可能不分青红皂白把人家一个酒吧掀翻了，脸上挨了几拳也不算太冤。

罗伊斯没有回答皮什切克的问题，而是从口袋里摸出那张皱巴巴的支票。

“你接私活了？”皮什切克看清楚出票人签名后更困惑了。

“还帮我一件事好不好，把这些钱存进我的账户，然后去暗网下单，马德里的话，”罗伊斯回想起了跟 AM 的不愉快，“ RM 吧。”

皮什切克眉头皱了起来，“你想买凶杀谁？”

“ Toni Kroos 。”

“ …… ”皮什切克沉默了，半晌，他才开口说，“ Marco ，我觉得有件事我有必要告诉你。”

“其实我现在比起聊天更想睡觉，不过如果你觉得很重要的话也可以继续说。”

“ Jadon 之前黑了 Toni Kroos 的手机，我们认为你的前夫跟你一样，有另外的身份。”

接下来罗伊斯接收到的信息量可太大了，他本来就在头疼，现在更不得了。

按皮什切克的话，事情应该是这样的：桑乔在餐厅遇见克罗斯那一次出于好奇心把人的手机给黑了，虽然没有监听到什么有用的信息，但克罗斯的行踪太可疑了，除了送外卖的谁会凌晨三点跑去马德里郊外的废弃工厂？然后桑乔进一步搜索了关于那座废弃工厂的消息，谷歌上第一条就是那里发生了一起谋杀，几名死者是某个贩毒集团的，尸检死亡时间完美匹配克罗斯的出行，于是桑乔一拍桌，终于又提出了那个在业内一直存疑的一个问题：那家非常知名的模特经纪公司 RM 跟杀手组织 RM 是不是同一家？毕竟 Toni Kroos 的缩写不就跟 RM 组织皇牌杀手 TK 一模一样。

“他找到了我讨论这个问题，一开始我不以为然，毕竟用模特经纪公司给杀手组织做掩护，还连名字都不带改的，太高调了。”皮什切克顿了顿，注意去观察罗伊斯的反应，确认目前一切都好后又继续说，”直到那天我送你回家，他看我的眼神就很像琢磨着怎么干掉我，并不情绪化，冷峻又平静，好似他已经有了非常周密的计划。”

“等等， Lukasz ，虽然我现在不是很想提这个人，但是我跟 Toni 相处了很久，关系 …… 曾经很亲密，我不认为他有什么问题。”

“你想想你在他面前是什么表现。”

罗伊斯无法反驳，只能让皮什切克继续说。

“之后我又跟 Jadon 谈了，还有 Jule 、 Marius 他们，我们一致认为得主动去试探一下。”

“等等？你们谈了一圈却什么都没告诉我？”罗伊斯认为这简直不可思议，他似乎被他的队友排挤了。

“这不是重点， Marco ，而且说实话，没有进一步证实这件事以前，谁敢跟你说这件事？”

“哦。”罗伊斯翻了个并不太成功的白眼，以表达自己的不满。

“好了， Marco ，接下来我要说的事 …… ”皮什切克斟酌起了用词，“希望你不要太生气，毕竟我还握着方向盘。”

如果皮什切克都这么说了，罗伊斯真的不能保证自己能不生气，不过考虑到他现在的状态，似乎对皮什切克并不会造成过激的人身威胁。

“为了进一步去验证猜想，我用你的名义给 RM 下单了，目标是 Toni Kroos 。”

罗伊斯瞪大了双眼，缓缓扭头看向皮什切克，“你还不如下单让他们来找我？”

“如果按你说的这么做，万一我们搞错了，你也会暴露。反正他们拒绝了，不确定是不是因为酬金不够的问题。”皮什切克耸了耸肩，“如果你有时间关心一下你的银行账户，你会更早发现这件事的，总之你最近提防一下你前夫，万一他真的是 RM 的人 …… ”

后面皮什切克在说什么，罗伊斯听不太清楚，他心情复杂得不能更复杂，但他笑了出声，他跟克罗斯的种种的确是个很老土的笑话不是吗？看着窗外，罗伊斯鼻头发酸，视线逐渐模糊起来了，他想要说些什么，发现也没什么好说的，他与克罗斯之间不需要纠正什么，反正都错了，也都过去了。

“ Marco ？”

“没事， Lukasz ，那张支票你还是帮我存进我的账户，至于其它事就算了吧。”罗伊斯远远看到了 LEV 的招牌，作为黑医院，它也算是招摇的了，“还有，让我一个人进去就好，你不会想知道我为什么发烧了的。”

 

克罗斯已经将近两个月没有回 RM 报到， RM 上下包括弗洛伦蒂诺都默许克罗斯这个长假期。要说 RM 有什么闹心事，一定不是那个天天在网球赛场、篮球赛场或者是演唱会现场出现的克罗斯，而是 BVB 。

BVB 最近在马德里接二连三的“菜鸟失误”把 RM 的工作都搅黄了好几次，考虑到 BVB 前段时间还给 RM 分享了几单不错的生意，加之每一次出意外后对方的主管总是礼数周全地用电邮说明一番，弗洛伦蒂诺对此并没有太放在心上。但 RM 只有一个弗洛伦蒂诺，其他人难免对此会有意见，尤其是拉莫斯。

“ BVB 到底在搞什么？现在他们培养的新人就这水平？”

“业务能力靠同行衬托，这不是挺好吗？”

“ Karim ，摆正你的心态，我们 RM 什么时候需要同行衬托了。”拉莫斯指着本泽马的鼻子提醒道。

拉莫斯脾气火爆也不是一天两天的事了，只不过最近两个月有了变本加厉的趋势，一是因为克罗斯休假了，他的电话就快被杂志社打爆了，二是因为他决定私下去把罗伊斯干掉的时候发现对方搬家了。

终于，瓦拉内给克罗斯打去了电话，不是说他不体恤同事心情，但再不让拉莫斯重拾他经纪人的工作，大家在 RM 的日子都不太好过。要知道在这样的特殊时期，阿森西奥被送去了 RM 的封闭训练营继续深造，马塞洛认为拉莫斯对“ Marco ”这个名字实在太敏感，不利于阿森西奥的心理健康发展。

克罗斯这两个月过得挺充实，他以为他会有别样的负面感受，但没有，那种心血逐渐干涸的滋味太过平和了，他甚至可以投入到他观看的每一场比赛或者表演之中。而他现在不得不回到马德里，即便不是瓦拉内给他打来电话，克罗斯也认为自己得回去了，尽管克罗斯认为自己并不不颓废，至少他没想过用酒精麻痹自己，再随便找个人打上一炮，可杀手的生活可不该是这么和平的。

回归自己原本的生活也很容易，因为克罗斯从未想过逃离。又一次，拉莫斯气势汹汹地把一张纸拍在他面前的桌面上时，有那么一瞬间克罗斯希望那是来自罗伊斯的订单，如果报酬上的数字与他给出去的支票上的数字一样，那就更好了，可那张纸上写的是他最近的日程安排，平平无奇。

很多时候克罗斯期待罗伊斯的又一次报复，但对方并没有这么做，罗伊斯只是搬了家，换了手机号码，彻底离开了克罗斯的生活圈。这才是克罗斯最厌恶的报复，事已至此，他跟罗伊斯的账是没法填平的，克罗斯希望成为更心安理得的一方，罗伊斯却没再给他成为亏欠更少的人的机会。

“好了，拍摄的工作我们谈完了，别的工作呢？”克罗斯认为自己准备好了。


	15. Chapter 15

有些事注定是不堪回首，比如罗伊斯这一次到LEV。

前台问罗伊斯是来做什么的，他支支吾吾了半天只能说是来做指检，对方一副了然于心的模样然后给他塞了一张手写的排号单。

罗伊斯低着头往指定的房间去，推开房门，他怀疑里面穿着白大褂的人还没成年。

瞥了一眼对方的胸牌，罗伊斯问：“Dr. Havertz，你们这里有成年的医生吗？”他甚至不能确定眼前这个能不能被称为“Dr .”，荼毒未成年人会令他良心不安。

“我上周成年了。”

“所以你没有医师执业资格证不是吗？”

罗伊斯很肯定对方翻了个白眼，就算没有，哈弗茨也满脸写着嫌弃。

“这里是LEV，不是医院。”

罗伊斯听懂了，哈弗茨的言下之意大概是如果不是没有证，谁会到黑医院工作，这是个事实，只不过他脑子现在真的烧得不太清醒，忘了这一点。

对方用动作示意罗伊斯趴到床上去，罗伊斯迟疑了许久，用商量的语气说，“其实我在这里也有熟人，或者你可以替我联系一下Sven？”

“他在手术室。”

“那Jule呢？”

“趴下。”

哈弗茨毫无保留地表现出了他的不悦，罗伊斯不知道自己是不是触碰到了对方的雷区，比如说专业水平被质疑之类的，不过他还想坚持一下，结果自然是没能如愿。罗伊斯接受检查的时候只能全程把脸埋在枕头里，恨不得把自己捂死算了，很遗憾他活到了检查结束，并且接受了哈弗茨一种类似于“成年人的世界真混乱”的目光的洗礼。

最后罗伊斯打了退烧针，还拎着一袋子消炎药和栓塞回到了他的公寓。

又一次，罗伊斯不得不面对这个地方，种种痕迹提醒着他这里昨天发生过什么，可他霎时间也没法生气了，只能望着那幅坏了的画发呆。

罗伊斯决定搬家，搬回多特蒙德去，他在柏林没有别的念想了。瓦茨克很快就同意了罗伊斯的申请，要不是罗伊斯的婚姻，BVB根本没有必要搞一个增加开销的柏林分部。

有皮什切克和魏格尔那几个年轻人帮忙，搬家的事变得非常容易，不到三天他就在多特蒙德新买的公寓里安定下来了，在多特蒙德土生土长的他有了一种落叶归根的安定感，现在罗伊斯唯一缺的就是多特蒙德俱乐部的一张季票。

把成员都收回多特蒙德以后，BVB高层进行了一次资源整合，业务开展更为顺畅了，瓦茨克终于把西班牙的业务源揽了回来，跟AM的事算钱过去了，没必要把这杯红利继续给RM分葛。

罗伊斯明确说了他不想接与RM有利益冲突乃至于整个西班牙的订单，在皮什切克私下跟凯尔沟通过，凯尔又去找法夫尔和瓦茨克商量了这个问题以后，对罗伊斯提出的要求做了一个折衷处理。每每遇到与罗伊斯提及的相吻合的订单，罗伊斯人不必到场，但如有必要的话得在后方提供一定的支援。

“Woody11”这个劳模代表一般的名字突然沉寂了一段时间，有同行调侃说是BVB终于把他们的头牌藏起来供着了，实际上罗伊斯比从前忙得多。BVB处在一个更新换代的时期，不缺具有天赋的新鲜血液，法夫尔大胆起来连罗伊斯都害怕，BVB的新领队竟然非常放心地让他们的新人独自处理西班牙的订单，这也可能与夏天业务量骤增，BVB实在抽不出那么多人手有关。罗伊斯被钉在了联络室的板凳上一个月有余，远程解答着年轻队友这样那样的问题，指导他们如何进行下一步，当然，在触及RM地盘的任务上罗伊斯会无伤大雅地发挥创造力给那边添堵。

年轻人的效率都还不错，罗伊斯估算着自己再过一周就能从联络室里释放出去，这段时间他的大脑完全被工作占据了，却无可抑制地会在某个节点想起克罗斯，这时候罗伊斯都会直接把自己掐清醒。

克洛普与罗伊斯有过一次名为“回访”的通话，罗伊斯把搬家了之类的破事都说了，最后克洛普感慨的是他没想过罗伊斯是个这么长情的人。

“你在原地就浑身不好了，所以才要跑开。”

“我回多特蒙德是因为原来的住址给不了我安全感了。”

罗伊斯对克洛普的结论存疑，他必须要强调的是克罗斯真的不是他生活的一部分了，只不过那段记忆还在，要做到真正的遗忘，两个月还不够。

在日历上画下一个新的红叉，罗伊斯自从接到姐姐的电话以后都掐着日子算，马上他的小外甥就要放暑假回到多特蒙德了，按照往年惯例，罗伊斯会跟那个他非常喜爱的金发小男孩在他的家里相处半个月，为此罗伊斯已经准备好了玩具和动画光盘，最少不了的当然还是一个小小的足球。

 

克罗斯意识到自己的下一个目的地是多特蒙德的时候愣了许久，拉莫斯跟他说的是让他到科隆出席一个受邀的品牌发布会，顺便解决一个目标，克罗斯以为他这次工作的目标对象同样会出席发布会，没想到拉莫斯所说的“顺便”还需要他专程坐火车到多特蒙德去。

多特蒙德是罗伊斯的家乡，但克罗斯没有跟罗伊斯一起到过那个地方，所以克罗斯对那座城市的印象也仅限于矿区和一个足球俱乐部。

克罗斯当然不会就此拒绝这次的工作安排，哪怕他认为罗伊斯现在是回到了多特蒙德，想来那座城市没有那么小，偶遇的可能性太低了。

离开站台以后，克罗斯不由自主放慢了脚步，在此之前他只因为工作需要来过两次多特蒙德，都是与罗伊斯结婚前的事，这一次莫名觉得这里倍感亲切。克罗斯笃定自己从车站走出来这段路上有过罗伊斯来来回回的身影，这里的每一个角落好似都能轻而易举叫克罗斯想起罗伊斯，可没有同游的回忆支撑，想念也就转瞬即逝。

应该跟他回一次这里的。这样不切实际的思绪偶尔会出现，克罗斯已经不会为此懊恼了，他能做的就是冷落它们。

克罗斯的目标人物是个来自伊斯坦布尔的商人，之前在生意上恶劣地占了合作伙伴一个大便宜，因此招来杀身之祸。如无意外，土耳其人是个多特蒙德球迷，根据莫德里奇反馈的信息，他之前的信用卡交易记录显示他买了最近两场多特蒙德俱乐部的主场球票，还预定了距离威斯特法伦球场最近的酒店。

作为皇马球迷的克罗斯本来对多特蒙德几乎没有关注，偏偏罗伊斯是个多特蒙德球迷，从他是个多特蒙德小男孩开始就是如此，在比赛日，假如罗伊斯有空的话，克罗斯有机会听见他在电视机前带着极强个人情感色彩的点评，克罗斯不认同大部分，可谁又有资格去纠正一个狂热球迷对自己主队的滤镜呢？这一回克罗斯要近距离感受这座城市的球迷文化了，莫德里奇当然为他订到了与目标人物一致的酒店，坐在出租车上，克罗斯路经了多特蒙德球迷商店，外面有球员的喷绘。罗伊斯有一件印着他自己名字的11号球衣，比起喜欢多特蒙德那位11号球员，罗伊斯更像是单纯喜欢11这个背号，因为他的身高是5尺11寸。克罗斯也没料到自己还记得这么多关于罗伊斯与多特蒙德的细节，还好似越发清晰，一点点地把克罗斯的心神埋没，然后被司机到达目的地后的提醒拯救回来。

对于克罗斯这种实名入住酒店的，他不会选择在酒店对目标下手，不在于他有没有信心骗过前来侦查的警察，在于克罗斯根本不希望有警察来叨扰他的私人时间，可以说只要土耳其人不出酒店，就还能多活一阵子。

从入住到晚餐时分这两个小时里，克罗斯已经完成了乔装服务人员以检查房间是否有非法摄像头为由进入土耳其人的房间安装监控设备的准备工作，剩下的事情他只需把信号源转接给人在马德里的莫德里奇，而不必由他自己时刻守住监控画面。

外面天气不错，克罗斯打算出门走走，好让他找个地方享用晚餐，饿着肚子去杀人也不符合克罗斯的杀手哲学。

克罗斯也没走多远，他在一个街口的斑马线前停下了脚步，现在是红灯。当克罗斯把目光放到对面街道时，可能是上帝突然想给他开个玩笑，毫无准备的，罗伊斯闯入了他的视线之中。

跟罗伊斯在一起的还有他的小外甥，去年也是这个时候，那个金发小男孩在罗伊斯的家跟克罗斯有过半个月愉快的相处，如果说世界上有人能让罗伊斯无条件迁就，那从目前来说一定也只有他的这个外甥了。现在罗伊斯正蹲着为他的小男孩撕开棒棒糖的包装，克罗斯之前就说过罗伊斯很多遍，不要总给小孩子吃糖，不过罗伊斯总是敌不过他外甥一个表达渴望的眼神。

红灯迟迟没有转换成绿灯，克罗斯就这样毫不避忌地站着，他认为罗伊斯没有看见自己，所以他可以更光明正大一些地去窥看对方，而且，就算被发现了也没有什么大不了的。

罗伊斯把糖果送到小男孩的嘴边，却突然抽回来，送到他自己嘴里尝了一口甜，笑眯眯的，最后还是让他的小外甥抓住了糖果棒，起身准备要带小孩往克罗斯所在的反方向走。

对方会完美错过自己，克罗斯认为这是一个好结果。

这时候人行红灯转绿，罗伊斯的小外甥突然扭头看向了克罗斯这一边，然后兴奋地朝克罗斯挥手，还喊着“Uncle Toni”。克罗斯的脚下如同被糊上了胶水一般，动弹不得，没到这一刻以前他以为他能轻松地处理好与罗伊斯的再会，事实上他并不可以，表面再如何表现出平静，克罗斯也骗不过自己，他太慌张了，掌心都在冒汗。

罗伊斯只是低头看了看他的外甥，说了几句什么，然后牵着小孩的手走了，甚至没有给克罗斯一个正眼。

克罗斯没有追过去，没有任何借口，他就是不敢而已。

 


	16. Chapter 16

又是一年跟自己的小外甥共度假期的时间，关于克罗斯的话题算是绕不过去了，也不知道去年夏天克罗斯到底给自己的小外甥灌了什么迷药，罗伊斯为今年小孩进门就到处找那个不会在这屋子里的人而感到隐隐的不爽，这是针对克罗斯的，无论什么时候，他的小外甥都是可爱的小天使。

“我昨天还在电视上看到了 Uncle Toni 。”

“对，所以他还在电视里面忙着，没有时间回来。”

罗伊斯不确定这样的谎话能不能让他的外甥接受，他实在不太清楚现在即将上一年级的小孩的智力水平如何。

“我们可以去找他吗？”

小孩期待的目光总有让罗伊斯难以抗拒的力量，可这一回，罗伊斯真的不能答应。

“ Nico ，你现在是不喜欢我了吗？”

罗伊斯佯装出很受伤的模样，这招同样对小孩很有效，他的小外甥立刻乖巧地过来给了他一个大大的拥抱，还在他的脸颊上“吧嗒”地亲了一口。

“我们不谈 Uncle Toni 好不好？”罗伊斯顺势提出了要求。

“好。”

小朋友应得很爽快，罗伊斯总算松了一口气。

伴随着小孩的入住，罗伊斯得考虑很多事情，比如说每天都有必要的外出活动时间，这有利于他的小外甥的发育成长。罗伊斯独自一人的时候更偏好于选择宅在家里，幸好他不是一个不擅长户外运动的人，所以领着人到附近的公园玩上一个下午并没有那么困难。

最近的天气的确有点热，小外甥似乎并不是那么喜欢身上出汗后有点黏糊糊的感觉，也就不那么愿意跟罗伊斯出门了，为此罗伊斯只好跟小孩约定好，只要他跟自己出去玩，那么他将得到一样想要的零食作为奖励，两人迅速达成了共识。

这一天其实也该是罗伊斯悠闲带孩子的日子，经历了一下午的玩闹，罗伊斯打算到便利店里给小孩买完棒棒糖就回家做点简单的食物，然后克罗斯就出现了。罗伊斯是在站起来的一刻警觉起来的，那个在马路对面的人的视线粘在自己身上超过 15 秒了，按照一个杀手的直觉判断，对方有所图谋，结果他的余光瞥到了这么一个熟悉的身影。

克罗斯当然是来工作的，不合法那种，假如他是为了模特的工作来到多特蒙德，罗伊斯不认为 BVB 会没有人事先通知自己。罗伊斯心头掠过许多猜测，最坏的当然是克罗斯是来找自己的，倒不是他怕跟克罗斯打起来，谁能干掉谁还不一定呢，问题是他现在还带着个小孩。

罗伊斯强迫自己冷静下来，选择按兵不动，假装没看见克罗斯就好了，表现自然地要带小孩离开这个地方，结果小孩猝不及防地注意到了克罗斯。

“ Nico ，你认错人了。”

克罗斯没有走过来的意思，这让罗伊斯好办多了，这样来看自己也并不是那人的目标。

“可是 …… ”

“如果是 Uncle Toni ，他一定会走过来的，对吧。”

小朋友被罗伊斯的话说服了，点了点头，继续被牵着手往回家的路上走，但依然不甘心地一步三回头要去看克罗斯。

罗伊斯认为自己走了足够久，这时候他的额前背后全是汗，他终于敢回头去看自己身后，克罗斯的确没有跟过来，可他还不能松懈下来。稍作思忖，罗伊斯在一家麦当劳门前停下了脚步。

“ Marco ，我们不是回家吗？”

“ Hey ， Nico ，你有没有兴趣跟我去吃薯条和汉堡？”

小朋友对这样的高热量食品都是没有抵抗力的，自己的小外甥也不例外，罗伊斯能感受到对方一瞬间兴奋了起来，又蹦又跳地说“好”，大概也把刚才见到克罗斯的事抛诸脑后了，快乐就是这么简单。

罗伊斯选择了店面落地玻璃窗边的一个位置，这样便于他观察街道的情况，谨慎又谨慎，他可不容许自己的小外甥有半点闪失。

结束了足够疲惫的一天，罗伊斯把人安全带回家，放到浴室洗澡。很不巧的，电视上又出现了克罗斯的脸，被精心包装过的人好看得过分了，而后罗伊斯醒悟过来，他认为自己有点太放松了，不然怎么又开始了胡思乱想。

给小孩讲睡前故事的时候罗伊斯收到了皮什切克的电话，这通电话必然伴随一个坏消息，通常来说皮什切克不会在这个时间给他打电话，罗伊斯准备好了，事实上皮什切克说的比他想象的麻烦得多。

“现在我们只有一个持续了不到半分钟的定位信号，还不一定是 Jadon 本人发的。”

在罗伊斯休假前桑乔在马德里的工作已经进入了收尾阶段，作为 BVB 里非常被看好的一位新人，法夫尔认为以他的能力完全能够应付剩下的事，不需要罗伊继续操心，因此罗伊斯才放宽心地联系姐姐要把外甥接过来，结果现在皮什切克告诉自己，桑乔已经失去联络两天了。

“我以为你们该更早告诉我这件事！”罗伊斯随意找了一个借口离开房间，工作上的事他不会在他的外甥面前谈论。

“ Marco ，你应该清楚，如果不是 Jadon 发来这个定位信息，工作期间单单是失联两天并不会被认为是多严重的事。”

“抱歉， Lukasz ，”罗伊斯承认他有些情绪化了，源于他不可自控地产生了自责，“能不能确定是 AM 还是 RM 。”

“现在还不清楚，只知道 Jadon 是在 RM 的控制区域里。”

按道理来说， AM 比 RM 更有可能对桑乔做出不利举动，而且 AM 的人假冒 RM 的名义也不是没有先例，偏偏前段时间桑乔对 RM 做了点小动作，这次也不知道是不是 RM 有意给他一个警告，或者更糟的，他们会利用桑乔小小的给 BVB 反报。

罗伊斯揉按着自己的眉间，跟皮什切克说，“把定位信息发给我，我去一趟马德里吧。”

“我已经跟 Lucien 说了，我会过去处理，不过这段时间需要你分点时间 …… ”

“ Lukasz ，你让我去吧，我认为这件事我有责任，如果我没有提前离开联络室休假，也许事情不会是这样发展的。”罗伊斯望向自己的房间，透过门缝见到他的小外甥已经睡下了，“我会把 Nico 送回我姐姐家，但是希望你帮忙注意一下， Toni 来了多特蒙德。”

“什么？！”皮什切克的反应并不小。

“我今天见到他了，不过他不是来找我的。”说到这里，一份失落感悄然腾升，罗伊斯不得不去掐自己的手臂，从不该有的情绪里恢复过来。

“好，我会替你多注意，给你买明天下午的机票？”

“那太迟了，我现在把 Nico 送回去。”

马德里到底是个什么情况现在谁也不清楚，处理太拖沓的话保不准桑乔会不会遇到更大的危险，罗伊斯不会不分轻重缓急。

 

克罗斯的工作完成得非常顺利，在遇到罗伊斯以后他毅然选择折返回酒店，恰好就遇上了他的目标任务离开酒店，于是克罗斯索性一路尾随，赶在天黑以前得手了。克罗斯认为他下午大费周章去装监控真是白费力气了，现在他还得去回收设备。

克罗斯没有急着离开，他决定把离开多特蒙德这件事缓一缓，仔细看看罗伊斯从小长大的地方。想到罗伊斯昨天不像是开车出门的样子，克罗斯猜测他就住在附近，真要找到那人的具体住址并不难，给瓦拉内打一个电话就能查到，然而克罗斯并不想那么刻意，他给了自己一个不去见罗伊斯的理由。

第二天一早克罗斯又走回了昨天的路，他昨晚在地图上发现附近有一个儿童公园，会是罗伊斯带他的小外甥去玩的好去处。只是第一日的幸运不再眷顾他，他没有又一次偶遇罗伊斯。要不是拉莫斯给他打来了电话催促他回马德里，克罗斯认为自己会像魔怔般留在多特蒙德一个礼拜，反反复复去走那段路。

拉莫斯在电话里没有说得很清楚，克罗斯只知道是自己手机被黑的那件事有了眉目。

“他借用了我们的网络给 BVB 发送了一个定位信息，破解密钥的手法跟黑你手机那次很像，要不是有了上次的经验，我们可能也不会发现 。”

等到克罗斯回到 RM 总部，瓦拉内进一步给他讲解了情况。

“如果是 BVB 的人，有点太明目张胆了，不过不排除这个人现在遇到了很危急的情况，所以不得不暴露。”

“又或者是太年轻了，过于自信，。”瓦拉内给了克罗斯另一种思路，“这种倒是很符合 BVB 现在的风格。”

“你还没见过他？”

瓦拉内摇头，“ Luca 昨天就去定位地点看过，没有人在那里。”

“也没有血迹？”

瓦拉内给出了否定的答案，“ Sergio 认为这件事不查清楚始终会是 RM 的隐患，所以他昨天去找老板沟通了，希望这段时间能集中人力把那个黑客从马德里揪出来。”

“老板答应了。”

拉莫斯跟马塞洛都不在 RM 总部，而是由瓦拉内留守，显然拉莫斯已经在践行他的提议了。

“老板对那个黑客很感兴趣。”

克罗斯看向他身侧的白板，上面写着一个地址，如无意外就是发给 BVB 的那个。

“我再去一次那里。”

“ Luca 不会错过些什么。”

“如果 BVB 要来找人，首先也会到这里。”

瓦拉内望着白板沉思了许久，“如果真的来人了，确认身份就好，尽量避免正面冲突吧。”

“当然。”

克罗斯嘴上是这么答应的，心里却另有想法。 BVB 也是令克罗斯不太舒服的一个存在，尽管没有 AM 可恨，但他也没有忘记， BVB 是另一个让他错过了约会的罪魁祸首。


	17. Chapter 17

皮什切克并不担心罗伊斯会在马德里遇到什么外部原因引起的突发情况，好歹他连最糟糕的一次被AM围攻都挺过来，可现在的罗伊斯不知道对马德里会不会抱有别样的情绪，这些情绪在某些时刻很有可能会要了他的命。

这一次皮什切克倒是错了，罗伊斯从机场出来的时候都依然情绪良好，马德里再怎么样也不会让他产生如同对待盖尔森基兴那样的厌恶感，而且他这次来是有正事要办。

罗伊斯的头绪并不多，都过去快18小时了，他当然认为无论是什么情况，现在他都不会在发出位置信息的那个地点找到桑乔，然而他只能从这个线索入手了，在此之前他要去便利店买个口罩。

搭乘出租车一路往城市远郊去，不得不说这段路足够蜿蜒，而且离开一片矮林以后罗伊斯再也没有见过其它任何车辆。

冷风刺目，要不是事先看过谷歌地图，罗伊斯定然会怀疑自己走错地方了，他的目的地是一座荒废的庄园，也许是从前哪位英国人修建的。

过度谨慎不是罗伊斯的作风，所以他坦然地要进庄园之内，与意料中相差无几，庄园的铁门形同摆设，他推开了那道铁锁失修的大门，步子更大胆起来了。罗伊斯一直秉持的观点是，面对圈套最好的破解方法是见招拆招，躲的话费时费力费心思，还很窝囊。

庄园里私宅的大门根本没有关上，这里有人来过的痕迹，不止一个人，而且来者没有丝毫要掩饰自己到访的事实，在屋内留下了许许多多带泥迹的脚印，以及啤酒罐和薯片的空包装。罗伊斯想查一下最近一次下雨是什么时候，却发现自己的手机完全没有信号。这里可真够偏僻了，不难解释为什么桑乔在拿着手机的情况下发出的位置信息必须通过RM的自建网络。

天色暗得很快下来，宅邸里似乎没有通电，不过罗伊斯一开始也没有打算开灯，他给自己准备了夜视镜。一楼除了一些无关紧要的生活痕迹以外乏善可陈，罗伊斯踏上宽敞的阶梯，徐徐往二楼走去，迎面而来的是两边墙壁挂满油画的走廊，走廊尽头还摆着一副骑士盔甲。罗伊斯走进了盔甲，他并没有对它产生什么好奇心，只不过是因为盔甲背后显然是一道门，在夜视镜的视野下门两侧的缝隙出卖了它，也许是因为电源断开的缘故，罗伊斯可以手动让门旋转打开，来到一个新的空间。

也不知道这个神秘空间是不是庄园以前的主人的趣味，当然这些东西仍旧可以沿用，罗伊斯现在身处的地方，是一间彻头彻尾的刑讯室，架子上摆着许多形状可怖的古老刑具，在房间正中的位置放着束缚椅。如果说这里面最恶趣味的布置是什么，那一定是以束缚椅为中心围起来的一圈椅子，好似是为了观赏表演的观众而准备的。

这里面有生活痕迹，比如地上的餐盒和一些揉成团的废纸巾，照这么看，桑乔曾经被囚禁在这里的可能性达到了90%，罗伊斯只愿那个小孩不要在这里受到什么太恶劣的对待。

打开手机的闪光灯，地面上没有血迹，这让罗伊斯稍稍安心了些，而且，虽说他的关注点有些偏，不过绑架者提供的外卖还不算太差。罗伊斯抬头，这个空间打通了两层，顶上确实有个通风口，可是那太高也太小了，一个人想要从那里脱逃是不可能的，意味着这里唯一的出入口还是自己进来的那道门。

要把一个人关在这里，门自然不能是这个可以随意推开的状态，而那道门需要通电才能锁上，也就意味着是有人现在故意切断了电源……

在意识到这件事以后，罗伊斯本该立刻撤离这个空间，但不远处的一样小东西阻挠了他的行动。

黄色是报平安，黑色代表遭遇危险。把覆在上面的废纸巾拎开，罗伊斯叹了口气，他有必要回去跟凯尔谈谈这件事，不要教小朋友把信号藏得这么隐蔽，随时有可能就被自己忽略过去了，这就是个例子。其实也不能全怪桑乔，一部分责任在大灯没法打开，不然罗伊斯在地上发现这块黄色的小纸团还不算太难。

马上，罗伊斯就知道耽误的这两分钟于他而言会造成多么麻烦的后果。一束灯光从罗伊斯后背的位置打来，他被发现了，而且在这个空间里避无可避。

“慢慢举起手，然后转身，不要有别的小动作。”

恫吓到罗伊斯的不是手枪解开保险的声音，而是发声者本人，他怎么可能认不出克罗斯的声音。去他妈的，克罗斯不应该还在德国吗？罗伊斯咒骂的时候显然忘记了自己昨天也还在德国。

当下的情况很麻烦，假如自己的身份暴露了会更麻烦。这么近的距离，罗伊斯不认为自己戴着口罩和夜视镜就能完全骗过克罗斯，他又不是克拉克.肯特，戴上眼镜就不会有人认出他是超人。没有任何万全的计策可以让罗伊斯不暴露身份的同时全身而退，意味着他必须铤而走险。

目前这里只有两处光源，一处是罗伊斯手上的手机，另一处在克罗斯手里，只要它们熄掉，罗伊斯暂时没有身份暴露之虞。

罗伊斯按克罗斯所说的那样举起双手，右手握紧了手机，按灭了原本长明的闪光灯，而后徐徐转身，在他余光可及克罗斯时，突然甩出自己的手机并且整个人后仰直直倒地。

罗伊斯是不擅长掷飞镖，克罗斯曾经在一个属于RM的周末派对里试着手把手纠正罗伊斯的姿势，他们最大的错误恐怕是挨得太近，以至于最后只能到厕所里鬼混起来，靶心仍空无一物。这点小问题不能反映出罗伊斯控制投掷物与瞄准目标的能力，至少当前这一下他就准确地用自己手上仅有的东西把克罗斯的手机碰落。

“砰——”

枪声响起，子弹就那样擦过了罗伊斯的大腿，这份幸运足以洗刷他今日的霉运。克罗斯并不是要置人于死地，不然他可以连开几枪，而不是只用一发子弹来震慑未知的对峙者。这给了罗伊斯机会，他落地后迅速往克罗斯跌落在地的手机的方向翻滚，在克罗斯第二次解开手枪保险以前用手肘砸碎了对方手机的闪光灯。

视线又陷入一片漆黑，借助夜视镜，罗伊斯即刻往远离克罗斯的一侧翻了两周，然后屏住呼吸，仰头往唯一出入口的方向望去。

并不大的空间里又传出了两声枪响，子弹都是往门的方向去的，虽说现在克罗斯很可能发现不了自己的位置，但罗伊斯想要离开也不是那么容易的一件事，也许比起让入侵者脱逃，留活口这件事也不那么重要了。

克罗斯也是用的手机照明，而且没有戴上夜视镜，罗伊斯相信他也是来到以后才发现这里的电源被切断了，并且很有可能不是RM的人切断的。总而言之，现在罗伊斯比克罗斯在应对这样的环境更有优势，他能看得见克罗斯的位置，在抢占先机的情况下他对自己的身手有相当大的信心，他可以把枪从克罗斯手里夺下来然后离开。

罗伊斯重新站立起来的动作是那么慢，一举一动像是降了倍速的电影画面，这并不是自嘲好笑的时候，他终于瞄准时机，在克罗斯走到自己附近时朝对方的后背扑去，出其不意快而准地把枪卸落到地上。一切尚算顺利，只是克罗斯也不是好惹的，罗伊斯提醒自己正在面对的可不是曾经会对自己关怀备至的超模而已，“TK”在业内成名已久，可以把形容一个冷静型杀手的所有褒义词放在这人身上，怎么会轻易被自己的一点小伎俩彻底击败。

克罗斯的顺势后仰落地把罗伊斯桎梏到他身下，这个姿势让罗伊斯一时半会儿难以挣脱，哪怕他能看到克罗斯，但克罗斯已经抓住他了，这个优势瞬间便荡然无存。罗伊斯左边肩胛骨挨了一下肘击，瞬间他的整条左臂都发麻，唯有用自己的右拳还以颜色，击打在克罗斯的肋骨上。

信息不对等给罗伊斯带来了一道难题。此时罗伊斯是知道桑乔的事与RM无关，是另有其人从中作梗，克罗斯不应该是他的敌人，而他作为未知的入侵者对于克罗斯而言却不是如此。换言之罗伊斯下手的时候总有所顾忌，克罗斯却不过如此。

现在BVB跟RM还不到闹僵的时候，多一个同盟总比多一个对立者要好，罗伊斯驱赶着脑中克洛普说他长情的话音。

罗伊斯想给克罗斯解释现在的情况，他们应该联手把幕后捣蛋的人揪出来了，而不是在一间随时会被再次上锁的房间里耽误时间，无奈罗伊斯又不能这么做，只要他一出声，克罗斯就会察觉到异样。

“Woody11，BVB居然让你来了。”

 


	18. Chapter 18

克罗斯赶到目的地时已经发现有人比他先到，而且尚未离开，他站在一层大厅，听着楼上的动静，脚步放缓了一些。

虽说这里是RM的物业，完全的弗洛伦蒂诺的品味，克罗斯在此之前并没有来过，倒是听队里的威尔士人说过这里的特别之处，二楼有个相当古老的秘密刑讯室。现在都21世纪了，要从一个人嘴里强行撬出点什么也不需要用到铁鞭之类的刑具，到时落得满地板是血还得清理，麻烦，不过钱是他们老板花的，想要买什么观赏性的东西克罗斯并无微词。从楼上的动静听来，似乎是那间秘密刑讯室的门被推开了，克罗斯可以肯定楼上的并不是RM的人，否则这推门的举动是不是有点太小心翼翼了。

要不就是试图甩锅的RM的那帮人，要不就是BVB的人，无论是谁，都非常合克罗斯的心意。

克罗斯从腰间摸出了一把短枪，是刚才临时找瓦拉内借的，只要不是他熟悉的那把狙击枪，那就所有枪都是一样的。如果是一般的对手，克罗斯甚至不会带上手枪，万一他会正面碰上Woody11呢？在绝大多数情况下，克罗斯的行动都是非常理智的，不会因为放不下面子而拒绝外物援助，他本来就是一个狙击手，也没有什么特别的，就是眼尖、手稳、枪快、配合意识好，近身战当然也很优秀，但到底比不过专攻贴身突击的Woody11。对方的灵活性、爆发性和动态视力是在业内被忌惮的，换言之要是他们隔的距离太近，克罗斯要吃亏。

日暮西下，克罗斯一路走上楼都是昏昏暗暗的，他以为是闯入者不想过于高调才没有使用灯光，直到他意识到通往刑讯室的机关门是个什么构造，他才真正认识到这里的电源被切断了，但是这一点并没有被他先前来探查过的队友提及，也就是说切断电源在这之后，很有可能就是在里头打着灯的那个入侵者做的好事。

在他跟对方几下交手就不难判断，他今天运气不错，直接遇到了Woody11，接下来就是克罗斯想不明白的事了。在这个空间不剩一丝光亮以前，克罗斯注意到对方有夜视镜，这将克罗斯带向了更不利的地位，不料Woody11处处手下留情，好似因为他此行的目的并不是与自己起冲突因为有所避让一般。克罗斯在这种时候可不谈绅士风度，那人对自己不尽全力不意味着自己要做同样的事，他会尽全力，他跟Woody11可是还有旧账要算的，而对方这个态度实在叫克罗斯颇为窝火。再一想，克罗斯推测对方有可能想要隐藏身份，BVB头牌被AM围攻后BVB不惜代价要救他这件事已业内皆知，Woody11于BVB而言是利刃也是软肋，万一其它组织想效仿，无论对Woody11能不能得手，能让BVB产生无意义的消耗是必然的，这也不得了了。

克罗斯没有那么多别的阴谋，他对搅乱BVB再从中得利没有兴趣，这是拉莫斯需要考量的事情，他对上Woody11的确单纯是想要报复。于是克罗斯选择戳穿对方的身份，兴许这样Woody11会好好跟自己打上一架，至于会不会有一方赔上性命，这都是后话了，克罗斯此刻一点也不在乎。

 

听见自己的代号从克罗斯口中说出，罗伊斯有一瞬间背脊骨在发寒，克罗斯对自己有情绪，是带了恨意那种，但罗伊斯可不记得自己做BVB的业务时有得罪过TK或者RM。

没有给克罗斯的话任何回答，罗伊斯专注于逃脱这件事，他隐约有不好的预感，目光死死盯住门口的方向。

罗伊斯必须得认命，他每每遇上克罗斯就会倒霉。

不出罗伊斯所料，这座荒废庄园还有人在监视着，是跟桑乔碰上了的那帮人而不是RM，如果是RM的话，他们大可以在这个空间里只有自己一人的时候把电源接通，那么自己就会被困在这里，而不是冒险多搭上一个他们自己的人。要说RM的人那么100%肯定克罗斯能够干掉自己，罗伊斯也是不相信的，抛开情感因素，罗伊斯认为自己贴身格斗的能力可比克罗斯厉害多了。无论如何，有人接通了电源，唯一的出口的门在缓缓合上，更糟糕的是，这个房间里的灯也亮了。在灯亮起以前，罗伊斯的左边脸颊还挨了克罗斯手肘的一击，种种坏因素叫他脾气瞬间暴躁得不行。

“Toni Kroos你是哪来的毛病！打人就爱打脸！”

虽然口罩还戴着，罗伊斯也不认为自己能把身份隐藏多久，索性把口罩一摘就不管三七二十一把人先骂了，不适当宣泄情绪他担心自己会以牙还牙，也在克罗斯脸上揍一拳。克罗斯的脸可值钱了，来上一拳固然有破坏奢侈品的快感，但罗伊斯深谙事后自己会再招上一个拉莫斯，或者更多RM的人。对世工作和实际工作的恩怨应该要分清，然而谁又想跟拉莫斯说这个道理呢？

罗伊斯看不见克罗斯的表情，说起来滑稽，他们还僵持在背对背的姿势，然后罗伊斯察觉到克罗斯有意放松了身体，他趁机将自己的身体抽了出来。罗伊斯犯了个错误，他以为自己在暴露了身份以后能稍稍放松，谁知道克罗斯不过是给了他一个假动作，甚至没等罗伊斯把气理顺了，他的右边脸颊也传来了一阵麻木的钝痛。

“What the——”罗伊斯刚敛下去的脾气又上头了，这次他瞄准了克罗斯的脸，身体行动完全超越了意识，不计后果地揍了下去，连脏话都来不及说完。

克罗斯没有躲，硬生生让他那张时常被印在大楼外墙壁巨幅广告上的脸接下了罗伊斯的拳头。克罗斯红肿了半边的脸不会令罗伊斯有任何愧疚感，但他的眼神会。

很难说清罗伊斯从克罗斯那双冰蓝色的眼睛里读出了什么，这总是他的软肋，克罗斯的眼睛好看得过分，它能毫不费力地吸引罗伊斯注意，哪怕是当下这样的情形也没有例外。对方在极力克制暴怒，那些怨与恨幽幽地藏到了眼底，到最后罗伊斯竟然觉得克罗斯是在伤心。

“你早就知道我是谁了。”

“也没有很早。”

罗伊斯故意错开了视线，根本不需要用到这间房里的任何道具，克罗斯用眼神就可以叫他把话全盘托出，这对罗伊斯来说绝不是好事。幸好克罗斯话不多，只是还要动手，罗伊斯又不傻，当然挡住了对方的攻击，还顺势反扣住了克罗斯的一条手臂。

“好了，Mr. Kroos，我袖口还藏了小刀，但我不想用它抵着你的喉咙让你安分下来。”为了印证自己的话，罗伊斯特地把自己的手腕举到克罗斯眼前，让人好看清袖里反光的刀刃。

“没有很早，那是什么时候。”克罗斯停止了身体上的抗争，嘴上却不屈不挠地把话题绕回了罗伊斯最想带过的部分。

“拜托，能不能先考虑一下当下的情况，我们被不知道什么人困在……”罗伊斯环顾四周，这里的刑具藏品比他想象中还要多，“困在你们RM的一处物业里。”

罗伊斯特地强调了“你们RM”，他希望克罗斯告诉他，这里有别的出去的办法。克罗斯没有如罗伊斯所愿，他没有说话，房里沉默一直在延续。长期以自身的肢体控制住一个成年人的行动是一件颇累的事，何况对方是身体素质相当了得的克罗斯，罗伊斯不敢松懈，而一直这样绷紧就让他更累了。

“算了，我自己想办法出去吧。”

罗伊斯把克罗斯放开，见对方只是狐疑地转过头看了一眼，然后开始活动刚才被反扣住的手臂，罗伊斯干脆也站了起身，不再想警惕不警惕的事情。

刚刚关上的门是金属铸造，其硬度恐怕达到了银行金库大门的级别，换言之，从四周由实心砖头砌成的墙入手都比打这道大门的主意好。罗伊斯不是习惯身上带点火药的人，现下是没有办法炸开墙面了，他转而把注意力放回到他进门就注意到的通风口。沉思片刻，罗伊斯无奈地摇了头，那个地方比起逃生，更适合丢点什么东西出去求救。

克罗斯不知道在什么时候也站了起身，走到了罗伊斯身后，把后背暴露给同行总是杀手的一个忌讳，罗伊斯条件反射一般转身，而克罗斯没有停下步伐，他们两个就这样迎面撞了个结实。

“Ouch……我说你这个人……”换做是其它情况，罗伊斯直接就狠推克罗斯一把了，只不过他还是秉持现在不应该与对方起没必要的争执这个原则，再怎么说他们现在可是被拴在一条绳上了。

克罗斯被撞以后蹙了蹙眉，也没说什么，站在原地，好似在等罗伊斯在给他让开身位一样。跟克罗斯硬碰硬没有好处，这里是RM的物业，罗伊斯多少还是把离开这个鬼地方的希望寄予克罗斯身上，所以他往斜后方退了两步。

罗伊斯这时候心情平静多了，然后他终于低头去看自己大腿上传来的疼痛感是怎么回事，刚才子弹擦过并非完全没有留下痕迹，从他裤管上的破损和渗出的鲜红血迹就能得知。


	19. Chapter 19

罗伊斯敏锐地察觉到克罗斯的视线也随着自己的目光移到了自己的伤口上，他也不清楚自己要不要抬头比较好，毕竟那样的话他与克罗斯会有一个目光相交的过程，罗伊斯害怕自己会在对方的眼神里读出厌恶。

“如果没有意外，等到明天会有人来开门的。”

克罗斯这么说，罗伊斯点了点头，霎时间被对方一如既往遇事仍能沉着到极点的嗓音安抚到了，也忘了自己方才是为什么不敢与克罗斯对视。乍一抬头，罗伊斯在对方的脸上读不出什么的情绪，只知道他们好久没有这么近距离地平静相处了，彼此伫立相对却总有说不明的尴尬。

最糟糕的情况也不过就是再猝不及防地被克罗斯揍一拳，罗伊斯这么对自己说，好让自己把方才憋得要窒息的那口气缓缓呼出去。与此同时，罗伊斯别过了脸，再稍微后退了小半步，好让两人拉开一个更合适的距离，克罗斯却像是瞄准了时机一样蹲跪下去。这个动作变换实在叫罗伊斯吓了一跳，使得整个人又往后退了退，要不是罗伊斯认为这会显得自己太怂，他立即就可以到房里的哪个角落蹲着，还画个“Toni不许越界”的圈圈把自己围起来了，事实是在他能逃开以前，克罗斯的手掌已经隔着裤管的布料贴到了他的小腿上，罗伊斯只能僵直在原地。

“你……你做什么？”

“别乱动。”

从这个角度，罗伊斯看不见克罗斯的表情，却隐约能感受到对方专注的目光，是的，专注，谈不上有任何情绪，像是要动手术刀的医生，按当下的情况，罗伊斯唯有安分地扮演病人这个角色。

“擦伤而已。”子弹还嵌在背后的墙面上。罗伊斯没把后半句提醒说出声。

“嗯。”

克罗斯的这声回应显然不一定是他把话听进去了，更可能是他知道自己说了句话而已，罗伊斯也没有像以前一样要求引起对方更多的关注，事实上如果现在克罗斯能完全无视掉自己，好让自己能找个角落蹲到有人来打开那扇该死的门的时候，罗伊斯会万分感激他。

是有什么装置把屋里的空气都抽走了吗？罗伊斯觉得周遭都闷闷的，难以呼吸顺畅，于是他开始仰头四处张望，掩耳盗铃地认为自己不是为了分散落到克罗斯身上的注意力。罗伊斯的打算马上就落了空，因为克罗斯居然硬生生扯掉了他那原本已经被子弹擦破了的半截裤管。

“捂着伤口容易发炎。”

在罗伊斯要破口大骂以前，克罗斯用他一如既往平稳的声调解释了他这样做的原因，好似他不用抬头都能知道现在罗伊斯是怎样在一瞬间把怒火浇灭的情绪变化。这种被看穿的感觉的的确确令罗伊斯不爽，可他由不得不承认，克罗斯在某种意义上很懂他。

在刚才的某几个瞬间，罗伊斯的确很希望马上能有人来把门打开，而真正这件事发生的时候，罗伊斯发现自己刚才想错了一件事。

“Toni你……FUCK！”

看着拉莫斯逐渐表露出愤怒的脸，罗伊斯觉得不久前的自己似乎有些太天真了，他怎么擅自就把克罗斯归类为自己这一方的人呢？罗伊斯万万不该忘记克罗斯背后的RM。当然，这里是RM的地盘，克罗斯是RM的人，那么克罗斯说的会来开门的人，自然也是RM的成员。

只不过拉莫斯的出现是罗伊斯能想到的最糟糕的事态发展罢了。

“你他妈的是BVB的人？”

罗伊斯得感谢拉莫斯还记得自己听不懂西班牙语，所以说的英文。

拉莫斯拔出了枪要瞄准罗伊斯，克罗斯更快一步站起身把罗伊斯护在身后，拉莫斯可没有就此罢休，对方看起来已然一副要是克罗斯不让开他就把两个人给一起干掉的模样。罗伊斯完全无视了克罗斯轻轻拉扯他的袖口的暗示，他认为装傻并不能把当前的情况应付过去，况且克罗斯再怎么说也是RM的人，跟拉莫斯因为自己而起冲突并不太明智。

“是，我重新自我介绍，BVB的Woody11。”

罗伊斯有自己的考量，他可以承认自己是BVB的人但不把自己的真实代号报上，只管让拉莫斯认为自己是一个无关紧要的人，然而这里面存在极大风险，谁让他跟克罗斯有之前那样的关系，RM要是认为他别有所图的话他也百口莫辩，哪怕现在BVB和RM算是勉强维系着友好同盟，RM总不至于不敢悄悄处理一个BVB的无名小卒。这完全是一场博弈，也就好在罗伊斯心理素质非常过关，越是在这样的时刻越能镇静下来。

显然，罗伊斯的话起到了他自己期待的作用，他从拉莫斯的眼神里读到了一丝迟疑，继而转为怀疑。

“怎么证明你是？你不应该觉得我是个好糊弄的。”

这可是个好问题，怎么证明自己是“Woody11”，罗伊斯在此之前都没想过这个事，他只能摊手。

“Sergio，先带他回RM。”

“我还以为你会说放他走。”听了克罗斯的话，拉莫斯的脸色总算缓和了一些。

克罗斯对拉莫斯摇了摇头，又回头看罗伊斯，罗伊斯给对方回了个眼神，示意自己对于要跟他们回RM这件事没有太大意见。

“你，走过来。”

拉莫斯仍然没有放下举着的枪，他的意思是为了防止罗伊斯心里打着别的小算盘，伺机逃跑，所以要用枪口指着罗伊斯。

“我来负责他。”

“Toni，我实在怕你一出门就把他放了，你被这个奸诈狡猾的小混蛋蛊惑了。”

“我来负责他。”克罗斯重复了一遍他的话。

克罗斯攥住了罗伊斯的手腕，一言不发带着人就要往外走，根本没有要理会拉莫斯的意思。拉莫斯则不住地开始飙西班牙语，罗伊斯估计如无意外全是脏话。

屋外的空气并没有特别清新，好似只要克罗斯还离自己这么近，罗伊斯的呼吸系统就会出点小差错，幸好夜足够黑，也没有月光，罗伊斯不必在自己险些被一块小碎石绊倒后看见克罗斯是怎样的神情，他还趁势让自己的右手在克罗斯的桎梏中解脱，很自觉地向前几步，选择了副驾驶座后面的位置，这样将坐在副驾驶座的拉莫斯对他造成的人身威胁不会那么大。

出乎罗伊斯意料的是，克罗斯跟拉莫斯不知道说了些什么，把车钥匙交了出去，也钻进了车厢后座。

“把你的人看好了。”

拉莫斯用的是英文，罗伊斯会意，比起说给克罗斯，这更是说给自己听的。罗伊斯认为拉莫斯的担忧有些太多余了，本来他还惆怅要怎么在这个手机没有信号的山沟沟里打车回到市区，现在能够蹭上RM的车，至少在看见城市道路且安全落地以前，他都会很安分且配合的。

罗伊斯绝对有一颗大心脏，在车辆进入平稳轨道以后，他就着这样的车速和电台里播放的舒缓音乐，迷迷糊糊便失去了意识。

 

“我以为你没那么快有时间到这里来。”在调整了罗伊斯挨着自己肩头睡着的姿势后，克罗斯放轻了声音问拉莫斯。

“他奶奶的，我不来你是打算在里面过一晚上，然后再跟那个谁发生点什么吗？”

“你在开车。”克罗斯认为拉莫斯情绪有点不稳定了，这可不是他开始这个交谈想要得到的结果。

“我当然知道我在开车！”拉莫斯说着就甩方向盘，来了一次急转弯，“黑客的线索断了，Raphael说你到这边来了，我就再过来看看。”

克罗斯扶稳罗伊斯，好让人不会因为拉莫斯情绪化的车技惊醒，“断得这么快？”

“BVB有别的人来接应他了。”

“哦。”从罗伊斯到过庄园查探后非常松弛的状态来看，拉莫斯说的情况在克罗斯的意料之中。

“Toni，我再认真严肃地跟你强调一次，你不要想着私下把他放走，你知道老板的脾气，不可能说我们这次动用了那么多人力但一点好处都捞不到的。”

“嗯。”

克罗斯当然不会做这种事，暂时不会，他有很多话想要问罗伊斯，很多很多。克罗斯本该在那个密封的小房间里问，可那时候他在放空，又不完全是放空，“Marco骗了我”这个想法盖过了一切杂念，连罗伊斯的拳头落在自己脸上的时候他都不觉得是痛的，总之那时候他大脑一片空白，甚至顾不得小刀是不是抵住了自己的喉咙。

“有必要查一查当初他接近你是什么目的了，我就说现在的人哪里有背景那么干净的，他从小到大唯一的不良记录就只有一次无证驾驶！”

拉莫斯开始唠唠叨叨，数落着罗伊斯的种种，克罗斯出于行车安全的考虑并不制止他，当然也没有听进去。

“还有，你的脸。”终于，拉莫斯结束了他的自言自语。

“我先揍的他。”克罗斯表示自己完全没有吃亏。

“谁他妈在意那个谁挨不挨揍！挨了就是他活该！我的问题是，你记不记得三天之后你要出席一个商业活动。”

“嗯，化妆师应该能够解决。”

“算了，也不是那么重要的商业活动，我帮你找个理由推掉。”

眼前是最后一个红绿灯，克罗斯轻轻推了推罗伊斯的肩膀，罗伊斯并没有作为被挟持人的自觉，慢吞吞地从迷糊中醒来，跟早晨从床上被叫醒没有太大区别。

“到了吗？”罗伊斯的语调拖长了足足一拍，异常慵懒。

“到了。”克罗斯低声回应着。

“你们再发出一点声音我就把你们丢出去！”拉莫斯暴躁地摁了几下喇叭，把他的不满转移到路况上。


	20. Chapter 20

睡得有些迷糊的罗伊斯是一回事，被拉莫斯的吼声惊吓清醒了的罗伊斯又是另一回事，他花了 3 秒的时间来认清楚现在的情形，他正挨在克罗斯的肩膀上，这个姿势挺舒服的，但不合适，所以他又花了另外 3 秒让自己跟克罗斯拉开了一段合适的距离，继而正襟危坐。

车停妥到了一个地下停车场里，罗伊斯的手还没摸上车门把手上，就已经收获了拉莫斯的厉声警告。

“给我坐好，老实点！”

罗伊斯无奈地举起了双手，他开始懊恼自己刚才犯下的低级错误，按理来说他该趁着在车上的时间来观察附近的道路地形而不是睡上一觉。行吧，也不至于没有补救办法，罗伊斯认为 RM 并不是一个特别难以逃脱的地方，目前看起来是这样的。

从停车场到总部大楼 7 层这段路程，拉莫斯选择亲自盯紧罗伊斯，甚至用他自己的身体隔开了原本一同坐在后排的两人，克罗斯对此默不作声。罗伊斯的注意力总是忍不住会绕过拉莫斯落到那个人身上，一路上他好几次转头看克罗斯，两人的视线偶尔会对上，对方总是一副若有所思的模样，没有表露更多的情绪了，罗伊斯自然是猜不懂克罗斯在想什么的。

电梯门打开，罗伊斯并不意外会遇到自己遇见过的人，在对外身份上，他们是克罗斯团队的人，罗伊斯曾经与他们打过几次照面。

“ Sergio ？！”

那个叫马塞洛的蓬蓬头满脸写着惊讶与疑惑，这样的表情不止出现在他一个人的脸上，还有更多被马塞洛产生的动静吸引过来的人。这样的场景不在罗伊斯的预料之中，他以为他会被直接关到哪个房间里，没想到在此之前要被围观一番，太多人的目光交汇到自己身上叫他生出了浑身的不自在，尽管罗伊斯听不懂西班牙语，但他听懂了拉莫斯介绍自己代号的那一句，然后围在他身边原本还在七嘴八舌的人群突然全部噤声了。

又一次，罗伊斯情不自禁把目光投向克罗斯，他随即制止了自己这个小动作。罗伊斯方才一路走来时还能自欺欺人地认为自己是想要观察克罗斯，但这一刻他不能，他读到克罗斯动了嘴唇却没有说出声的话，戳破了假象。

“没事的。”

你不应该试图在你的前夫身上找安全感。罗伊斯低头苦笑了一下。

因罗伊斯所引起的小骚乱被拉莫斯强行压制了，西班牙人用罗伊斯听不懂的语言向其他几个 RM 成员交代了几句话，便粗鲁地推了罗伊斯的肩膀一把，示意他往前走。克罗斯没有跟上来，这叫罗伊斯松了一口气。最终罗伊斯被拉莫斯带到了一个没有窗户的房间，里面摆放着的唯一的家具是一张床，床看上去是硬了些，但也没什么可挑剔的，这里的确比罗伊斯料想的监禁环境要好上许多，至少能看出是在不久前被打扫过的，四周既没有蜘蛛网，也没有爬虫尸体，甚至有一个配套的卫浴间。

“那个是监控摄像头吗？”

“是，所以你最好不要想着耍什么花样，这样大家都可以省点力气。”拉莫斯指着罗伊斯的鼻子警告道，“你要知道如果可以的话，我非常愿意立刻马上干掉你，你实在是个大麻烦。”

罗伊斯点了点头，他对拉莫斯更愿意干掉自己而不是把自己关起来这一点深以为然。

“还有，你不要想着去招惹 Toni 。”

罗伊斯认为拉莫斯说这句话的时候神情比刚才还要严肃，好似自己是什么罪大恶极的人一般，他面对这样的猜度只能耸了耸肩，“我招惹他做什么？好让他再在我脸上来两拳吗？”

也许拉莫斯会想给我脸上来两拳。罗伊斯下意识开始用余光观察这个房间的布置，为躲开拉莫斯的拳头做准备。

马塞洛来的时机刚刚好，这使得罗伊斯对这个蓬蓬头的好感直线上升，尤其是有了拉莫斯在旁边作为对照， RM 其他任何一个人都是和善可亲的。

西班牙语的对话自然不能指望罗伊斯能听明白，但他隐约能猜到，似乎是有人要找拉莫斯，而拉莫斯似乎还没有想要结束对自己的“教育”，马塞洛在好言相劝，拉莫斯终于在骂咧咧中离开了这个房间。

罗伊斯在两人争执的时候在床边坐下了，摆弄了几下自己的枕头，听到房门关上时他以为自己终于可以安静地待一会儿了，没想到马塞洛并没有离开，看来是接替了拉莫斯的工作。

“ Sergio 给你讲到哪里了？”

“不要招惹 Toni 。”

“噢，”马塞洛皱了皱眉头，“是这样的，我不知道你当初跟 Toni 在一起是怎么一回事，如果你没有别的意图是最好的，就算你有别的意图，别让 Toni 知道。”

看起来马塞洛是个能讲道理的人，但罗伊斯依然能感觉到对方语重心长地说着这段话的同时眼神透露着敌意，这令他对自己在 RM 内部的形象有了新的认识。

“拜托，我那时候根本不知道他是谁好不好。”如果罗伊斯知道克罗斯就是“ TK ”，他也不知道他们的故事会怎么发展下去。

“ Toni 过去一段时间过得很不好，你的事让他有点 …… 失控。”马塞洛斟酌了许久用词，好似用“失控”来形容克罗斯叫他都有点难以置信。

敲门声打断了两人的对话，罗伊斯以为拉莫斯回来了，但门外的人在敲门后迟迟没有推门而入，罗伊斯犹豫了片刻，说了一句“请进”。

果不其然，克罗斯来了，手上还提着一个小医药箱。

如果时机合适，罗伊斯必然要给克罗斯说教一翻，自己的身份在这里足够微妙，他没有必要如此明显地表现出对自己的照顾，这并不那么合适。与此同时，罗伊斯更不明白克罗斯到底是什么意思了，明明对方在得知自己真实身份的一刻是相当愤怒的，揍到自己脸上的拳头都丝毫没有留情面，为什么就好似跟自己腿上的伤较上劲了一样。

有些克罗斯表现出来的执著的确很奇怪，比如说他坚持要把那幅草稿装裱起来挂在客厅最显眼的地方，噢，那幅画已经没了。罗伊斯不希望克罗斯稍后拿着医药用品给自己处理伤口，更麻烦一些的话，对方可能又要重提在那个房间里被自己多次绕过去的话题，有些事情克罗斯不需要知道得那么仔细，将错就错翻篇就好。

罗伊斯努力给马塞洛使眼色，可惜对方不但完全领会不到，还在与克罗斯交谈几句以后神色忡忡、一步三回头地走离了房间。

罗伊斯有点想念拉莫斯了。

房间里没有椅子，罗伊斯甚至没有办法以“坐吧”这样一句寒暄打破死寂，他没什么跟克罗斯可说的。

“你能不能不要管我了。”罗伊斯的声音放得很轻，他不确定这是自己想要的，但这应该是最合适的。

“不能。”

“为什么？”

克罗斯不回答，他打开医药箱，用镊子将棉花团浸入医用酒精里，而后取出，一点一点蘸在罗伊斯的伤口上。

“会有点痛。”

克罗斯哄人的语气罗伊斯可太熟悉了。

“ Toni ，你知道这点痛不算什么。”

克罗斯的动作稍稍滞了滞，又好像刚才什么都没有发生过一样，把用过的棉团丢弃到一边，换了新的棉团给罗伊斯的伤口消毒。

“好了，住手吧， Toni ，”罗伊斯被克罗斯的沉稳逼出了烦躁，“你得搞清楚一点，我对你撒了很多谎，你所知道的那个 Marco Reus 不完全是我。”

“你想要说什么， Marco ？”

罗伊斯很害怕克罗斯这样望着自己，在那双冰蓝色的眼睛的注视下，罗伊斯甚至说不出太重的话。

“我们早就结束了。”

罗伊斯想说的不是这句，他其实想问克罗斯，如果一早知道自己的身份，他们还会不会走到一起，可他好像已经得到答案了。克罗斯对待他的方式回到了从前，罗伊斯认为这是对方想要执拗地把一切留在从前，那时的自己之于克罗斯只是一个普通的喜欢宅在家里的插画家，也许那个不存在的自己才值得克罗斯的爱。

说不清克罗斯是真的毫不在意外部因素还是自欺欺人太炉火纯青，罗伊斯能见到蹲跪在自己跟前的人继续我行我素地往自己的伤口上涂抹消炎的药膏，他索性一甩手，打落了对方手中的镊子。

“够了，你能不能让我自己一个人呆着？”罗伊斯垂下头，双手揉了一把自己的脸，他累了，勉强打起精神来，一字一顿地对克罗斯说，“麻烦你离开， Mr. Kroos 。”

这个克罗斯脾气好得匪夷所思，从收拾好医药箱、站起身到走向房门都那么安静，反而是门把手拧动的声音在这个房间里显得突兀了。罗伊斯的鼻头有点发酸，他一点也不想当坏人的，可他得让克罗斯从过去的回忆里脱离，然后他们各自安好。

“ Marco 。”

“嗯？”听见克罗斯唤自己，罗伊斯完全是出于条件反射应了。

“那时候你害不害怕？被 AM 围堵的时候。”

怕，罗伊斯当然害怕，他怕自己出了什么事，怕克罗斯只能等回自己的尸体，然后哭得停不下来。

“我忘了。”

房门合上，罗伊斯瘫躺在床上，如果不是得益于这个姿势，他的眼泪就要落下来了。他终于彻底失恋了。


	21. Chapter 21

门“嗙”的一声合上了，声音有点大，这不是克罗斯的本意，他更愿意轻轻地把门关上，可在他走神的一瞬间，事情就这么发生了。

“Toni？”马塞洛的表情写满了担心。

“我没有生气。”克罗斯认为还等候在门外的马塞洛似乎对自己关门的动作有所误解。

“你们……谈过了？”

马塞洛是个对朋友很上心的人，此时此刻他的小心翼翼无疑很贴心，但克罗斯并不需要别人把他当作是多敏感的人来对待。

“没有，不需要。”

说是不需要，但不需要交谈的人是罗伊斯而不是克罗斯，对方要是把他那一端彻底堵上了，克罗斯太清楚，无论自己怎么努力都是不会取得进展的，就像从前他们吵架时候那样。旧时克罗斯总是哄不好罗伊斯的，好在罗伊斯并非一个不讲道理的人，他只是有点脾气，来得快也去得快，确实有错的时候还会换着花样给克罗斯道歉。今非昔比，克罗斯不可能妄想罗伊斯能消化掉他们之间的冲突，然后主动来跟自己重归于好。

“你先去休息。”

“我可以把门锁上。”克罗斯食指按在门锁的指纹放置区上。

“你知道我不是不相信你，只是还有些事我得……”

“他睡了，”克罗斯毫不犹豫地打断了马塞洛的意图，“他一开始什么都不知道的。”

“他跟你说的？”

克罗斯摇头，“我猜的。他发现了我其实是RM的人，跟他想要的那个共度余生的人相去甚远，所以毫不犹豫选择跟我离婚，这是最合理的解释。”

“……”马塞洛竟然一时语塞，不知道要怎么安慰德国人。

“我能处理好。”这件事也只能由克罗斯自己消化。

马塞洛没有就罗伊斯的事再说什么，他搭着克罗斯的肩膀把人带进电梯，还主动提出帮克罗斯把医药箱还回去给莫德里奇。

在马塞洛按下“B1”以前，克罗斯按亮了“4F”。

“你不回公寓吗？”马塞洛的惊讶转瞬即逝，又化成了郁结不开的隐隐担忧。

克罗斯看了一下手表，“都凌晨三点了，太困了。”

“会议室那边……”

“我在这里还有一间宿舍，不是吗？”

克罗斯在RM总部附近有一套公寓，不过今晚他选择留在总部大楼的宿舍里，他知道自己精神状态持续恍惚，原因与睡意无关，现在开车回家可不是一个明智的选择。只不过要跟马塞洛详细解释又太麻烦了，他索性找个简洁的借口搪塞过去。

马塞洛将信将疑地点了点头，在4层走廊的岔路口跟克罗斯道别。

指纹验证成功的声音响起，克罗斯推开了宿舍的门，这里跟他记忆中的别无二致，扑鼻而来的是尘螨的气味，把他呛得轻咳了两声。在婚前，克罗斯在这里留宿的频率比较高，但他从来不没给这里带来什么装饰物，克罗斯认为这个宿舍它就该这么冷冰冰的，能提醒自己到底是个什么人。与罗伊斯结婚以后克罗斯就再也没住进这间宿舍了，他跟拉莫斯说过这里依然要定时打扫，只不过拉莫斯有没有把自己的话记在脑子里，克罗斯就不得而知了。如果不是弗洛伦蒂诺因为特殊情况连夜过来了，克罗斯会一如既往在不得已要留宿RM时选择到大会议室凑合。

宿舍的窗户看不见星星也看不见月亮，倒是楼下路灯的光亮映射入户，黑夜也就不那么黑了，只是也不那么安宁了。克罗斯反复辗转，他的失眠说不上是因为对床铺的嫌弃，或者是被楼下醉汉偶尔的大吼大叫所滋扰，他甚至没有什么可胡思乱想的。

对罗伊斯好是一件很轻易的事，现在也是如此，克罗斯知道自己爱他，无论他是Marco Reus还是Woody11，这无关紧要，克罗斯总是爱着那个眨巴着亮晶晶的眼让自己把他带走的人，甚至爱着他的各种毛病和小脾气，无可救药。

一度克罗斯都在找寻罗伊斯要跟他离婚的原因，他认为这个事情是可以解决的，他们之间的关系是可以被修复的，然后他今天得到了答案，一个让他的问题更加无解的答案。一瞬间，克罗斯好似失去了所有努力的方向，也不知道自己离婚后一系列的所作所为是怎么一回事，在罗伊斯看来，那必定是个笑话，不当面戳破真相，恐怕是罗伊斯对自己最后的温柔了。这么想，克罗斯还是愿意相信罗伊斯的确爱过自己，也就连委屈的理由也失去了。克罗斯的结论是，两个人都有错，过错可以相抵，但他们不会有未来，因为罗伊斯不要他了。

克罗斯内心平静到以为自己已经死去，直到他意识到自己的眼泪顺着眼角不住向两鬓滑落，原来他还能难受，原来他还活着。

天边泛起微光，克罗斯知道自己可以顺应难得侵袭上头的睡意闭上双眼，拉莫斯不会有空来打扰他的，可他又不那么愿意睡着，矛盾又复杂。克罗斯索性起身，到7楼的茶水间给自己冲了一大杯美式，他不那么喜欢喝这种咖啡，但因为职业使作息颠三倒四的原因，他习惯了它。跟这个一样，克罗斯想，自己有一天也会习惯罗伊斯不喜欢自己了这个事实，不会那么困难。

顶着两个黑眼圈的拉莫斯捧着杯子走进了茶水间，克罗斯主动接过了对方的杯子，从咖啡壶里倒出了剩下的半杯咖啡。见拉莫斯迟迟没有拿回杯子，还盯着自己的脸看，克罗斯失眠过后仅剩的一点好耐心已然消耗殆尽。

“有什么事吗？”克罗斯直接把杯子塞到了拉莫斯手上。

“就……你现在及时发现那个谁到底是个什么人也好……”拉莫斯很少会充当一个安慰人的角色，让他说起这番话来的时候不那么自然。

“停，Sergio，你这么说话搞得我有点毛骨悚然。”克罗斯能领会对方好意，如果不是这样的话，他会索性丢下一句“不用你管”就走，不过他没有直接离开也还有另一方面的考虑，“跟BVB谈了吗？”

“操，说起这个我就生气，BVB给出的反应好似我们骗他们说人在我们这里一样，马上就把联络切断了。”拉莫斯一口气喝完了被子里的咖啡，愤愤诉说着他通宵工作的不顺利，紧接着话锋一转，“有没有可能是他说谎了，他不是Woody11，甚至不是BVB的人。”

“为什么？”

“栽赃陷害。”拉莫斯还给了一个“你懂的”的眼神，随即又严肃起来，带有试探意味地抛出另一个问题，“你有没有想过他是AM的人，这样的话之前那件事的行动时间线也对得上，整件事是另一个局。”

拉莫斯说的“之前那件事”指的是AM在马德里围堵Woody11。

“没有。”

“我觉得那个谁这么顺从地让我们把他关起来这件事不太对劲，搞得我都有点怀疑我是不是犯傻把AM的间谍带回来总部了。”

“他困的时候是不会过分反抗的，不为难自己。”克罗斯没有有意替罗伊斯辩解，但他也不想由得拉莫斯天马行空地继续疑神疑鬼。

拉莫斯心情复杂地看着克罗斯，“BVB能够完全不管Woody11的死活？”

“这不是听起来更像一个陷阱吗？”克罗斯反问。

拉莫斯陷入了沉思，似乎是在权衡到底哪一个陷阱听起来更像是真的，这映衬得他眼下的黑眼圈更重了。克罗斯明白拉莫斯有他的压力，他也不是一个热爱危言耸听的人，放下已经空了的咖啡杯，只拍了拍对方肩膀，便离开了茶水间，留给拉莫斯自己静静把事情想出个所以然的空间。

时间非常凑巧，克罗斯踏出茶水间的同时，马塞洛和卡塞米罗正领着罗伊斯朝他迎面而来，目的地想必是自己身后的大会议室，弗洛伦蒂诺要亲自问话。可以看出罗伊斯根本没有休息好，眼眶红了一圈，他还不住想要用手去揉眼睛。克罗斯回应了自己两个队友的问候，而罗伊斯好似没看见自己一样，说不清是故意漠视或者是单纯的起床气使然。

克罗斯选择驻足在原地，与三人擦肩而过，而后朝反方向走去。跟拉莫斯怀疑罗伊斯是AM的人不一样，克罗斯认为罗伊斯的确就是Woody11，这听起来就是他会起的代号，况且他的确还很愿意相信对方。这么说来，BVB对RM给出与上次罗伊斯被AM围堵截然不同的态度定然事出有因，至于是怎样的安排，克罗斯不得而知，他不按着自己的意志贸然插手干预似乎是最合适的选项，也就不好奇弗洛伦蒂诺要跟罗伊斯谈论的内容。

那可是Woody11。克罗斯在尽量纠正自己用过往“他是一个需要被照顾的人”的态度去看待罗伊斯，罗伊斯岂止是能自理。BVB这两年的情况在业内不是秘闻，流失了几个核心，整个组织可以说经历了一次重组式的更新，临危受命把BVB扛起来的Woody11是个什么存在无需赘言。

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

在离开BVB以前，罗伊斯特地跟凯尔沟通过。

“万一我遇到了麻烦，无论如何，不要管我，更不要答应任何条件来交换我。”

凯尔对此有所犹豫，但还是答应了，他理解罗伊斯的用意。

上一次的马德里事件给出了一个信号，BVB会不惜一切代价换回他们的头牌，这样会带来一个负面影响，行内所有人都知道Woody11是BVB的软肋，只要抓住Woody11，就能跟BVB谈条件。现在还没有发酵出大问题，可难保会不会有那么一天，有心人都来找Woody11麻烦，只为在BVB掘利。罗伊斯会跟凯尔说这番话，完全是出于长远考虑，一方面他认为不能因为自己给BVB造成如此大的不稳定风险，另一方面他不想有一天要面对各路同行来围捕自己这样的麻烦局面。就算说大的杀手组织不会使这样的下三滥手段，罗伊斯也不敢保证自己能单挑一个中下游的杀手组织。

“不要愁眉苦脸的，Kehli，我是说万一。”

“如果你认为这个‘万一’发生几率很低，你是不会提前跟我沟通的，毕竟共事过几年，我想我还算了解你吧，Marco。”凯尔表达了他的担忧。

罗伊斯随便扯了点别的就把这个话题带过去了，并不是说凯尔是个这么好糊弄的人，而是因为彼此心照不宣，罗伊斯是对的，带有私人感情的反驳不应该发生。

于是在罗伊斯被带到RM的会议室时，他倒没有什么心理负担，RM打不响他们的如意算盘，至于怎么自保，还得见步行步，现在情况看起来并不是最糟糕的，如果不把克罗斯的情绪考虑进去的话。

“你到底是Woody11，还是个骗子？”

罗伊斯才坐下，拉莫斯就怒气冲冲地上来，揪着他的衣领把他从椅子上拉了起来，马塞洛赶紧过来把两个人分开了。

“我以为你会想说我两者都是。”换做是以前，罗伊斯不会在直面拉莫斯的时候用言语挑衅对方，而现在大家都把身份挑明了，作为Woody11，拉莫斯也的确没什么可怕的。

“我得给你个警告，抖机灵对你没有什么好处。”拉莫斯的手指就要戳到罗伊斯的鼻子了，这固然很有震慑力，可惜拉莫斯不算是罗伊斯遇过最凶恶的对手。

“你不信我是Woody11，我也没有办法。”罗伊斯露出一副很遗憾的表情。

“如果你是，证明给我看，现在我可以帮你联系上BVB ，让他们赶紧拿点什么把你换走，消失在我眼前。”

“怎么说呢？”罗伊斯顿了顿，“谢谢你这么看得起我，不过很遗憾，BVB不会用任何代价带走我，上一次马德里事件后，我们老板算了一笔账，觉得亏了。”

“你在耍什么花样！”

拉莫斯示意马塞洛不要拦住他，他势必要让罗伊斯吃点苦头。

“我在说实话。”

“好了，Sergio，让我来跟他聊两句。”

罗伊斯从进会议室开始就意识到坐在圆桌那个头发花白的男人的目光，一直那样平稳地注视着自己的方向，不因为拉莫斯刚才的过激言行而兴任何波澜，好似在这边的并不是几个活生生的人，而是再普通不过的可得利益。弗洛伦蒂诺，罗伊斯对这个RM老板的名讳略有耳闻，他不是杀手出身，只是一个纯粹的商人与政客，在掘利层面而言，自家老板瓦茨克于他不过是小巫见大巫。

从拉莫斯的表情可以看出他的不情愿，然而他也没有忤逆弗洛伦蒂诺的意思，主动站到一边去了。

会议室的氛围很诡异，罗伊斯坐在圆桌之外，而圆桌只坐着弗洛伦蒂诺一人，其余RM的人都分散站在两边。

“也许我可以接通视频电话，让你跟你的队友好好谈谈。”

“如果是那样的话，我会很感谢的。”

视频电话马上就被接通了，出现在会议室投影屏幕上的是皮什切克的脸，波兰人看起来可比平时要冷峻得多。

“Hi，Lukasz。”

“嗯。”

“Jadon回去了吗？”

“回来了，正在关禁闭。”

“是得让他挨点处罚，能逃掉为什么不能把标记丢在门口，非得让我多走那么一大段路。”

“感觉怎么样了？”

“除了语言不太通，还行。”不经历这么一遭，罗伊斯都不认为自己的英语交流水平还行。

“你自己的事，能处理好吗？”

“这是能不能的问题吗？”罗伊斯苦笑，“要不我处理好了，要不也就那样了。”

这时候，会议室的门被推开，罗伊斯被稍微引开了注意力，然后他看到克罗斯走了进来。

“那就这样了，祝你好运。”

皮什切克挂掉了通话，罗伊斯为对方捏了一把汗，他熟悉皮什切克，哪怕那人已经尽量表现出漠不关心的态度，可一些细微的表情还是叫罗伊斯看出了皮什切克的担忧，如果通话再久一些，估计那边就要绷不住了。罗伊斯在心里给皮什切克道了个歉，让他的好友这般担心是他的不对。

罗伊斯环顾四周，然后把目光落到了弗洛伦蒂诺身上，说：“至少现在你们不会有人怀疑我不是Woody11了吧。”

“看起来你跟BVB已经达成共识了。”

“是的。”

“为了一个小朋友，派你来冒险？这听起来并不划算。”

“我自己要来的，没有什么划算不划算的考虑，我大概是不会适合做一个商人的。”

弗洛伦蒂诺的考量也会是BVB高层的考量，罗伊斯自然也担心自己会被BVB要求按兵不动，所以他只先单独跟凯尔沟通了，等他动身到马德里以后，再由凯尔为他把自己的意思转达给高层。

“RM不喜欢做亏本的事，你看起来也不想死。”

罗伊斯点头，他的确不想死，也就大方承认了。

“你知道你的命在暗网值多少钱吗？”

“这我还真不清楚，我连我登录暗网的账号密码都忘了。”

“有兴趣来RM打工吗？待遇我们可以细谈。”

“我要有兴趣的话，早几年就过来了。”

前几年的确有RM的人来联系过罗伊斯，询问他有没有跳槽的意向，当时罗伊斯的想法也很简单，他不想学西班牙语，也不想离家太远，所以拒绝了。

“那你得创造点价值了。”

罗伊斯耸了耸肩，“我要怎么做呢？让我替你们去做几单？先说好了，我肯定会找机会溜走的，也就是说你们还得派人看好我，这样岂不是也很浪费你们的人力？”

跟商人谈判还是得抓住对方的逐利本性，可惜罗伊斯不算擅长跟经验老道的人讨价还价。而弗洛伦蒂诺似乎没有别的话要说了，他给拉莫斯打了个手势，示意让拉莫斯跟他出去一趟，然后离开了会议室。

没过多久，拉莫斯回到了会议室，弗洛伦蒂诺却没有一起回来。

这是由拉莫斯接手处理自己了吗？考虑到拉莫斯是恨不得把自己赶紧撵走的，罗伊斯倒不怕对方用什么强硬的手段招安，但拉莫斯的表现令罗伊斯多少有些不安，那人在朝自己走过来的短短几步路间好几次望向克罗斯的方向。这影响了罗伊斯，有意无意间，罗伊斯的目光挪到了克罗斯那里，也不知道对方在想些什么，与自己对视那一刻眼神还明显闪躲了，显得有些不对劲。

这不是你该关心的问题。罗伊斯按按掐了一下自己的手臂，他现在处境不妙，怎么还有心思去管克罗斯有什么心事呢？

“听着，骗子，这里有一件事你得去做，办好了你就给我滚蛋。”

“你先说是什么事。”

拉莫斯揉了揉眉间，让人去把瓦拉内喊过来做翻译。

这阵势看起来，罗伊斯认为RM要自己办的事并不简单，而且RM已经有了一套方案，也许是日期还没到，又也许是还没有找到合适的执行人，自己这趟算是撞了个凑巧。可问题又来了，RM怎么保证自己不会在执行期间逃掉，特意安排人盯着自己是个蠢办法，除非……

“我来吧。”

罗伊斯的思路被克罗斯的声音打断了，就站在门边的克罗斯拦下了正要出门去找瓦拉内的卡塞米罗。拉莫斯有些犹豫，也没有说什么，大抵是很清楚他说什么也不会改变克罗斯的想法的。克罗斯总是有自己的世界，并且很难被别人影响，罗伊斯深有体会。

接下来克罗斯与拉莫斯的交流完全超出了罗伊斯的语言能力范围，他想着干脆把自己放空一阵子，等着那两人交流出一个结果，偏偏他又不能如愿，可能是职业习惯，他忍不住去观察两人。显然，拉莫斯和克罗斯之间出现了分歧，拉莫斯在尽可能地跟克罗斯讲理，而克罗斯无动于衷。

这样的场景难免有点尴尬，考虑到整个房间只有自己不知道将要发生什么事，而且这件事关乎自身，罗伊斯想了许久，还是决定打断克罗斯和拉莫斯的谈话。

“不如先简单告诉我，要做什么？”

“到一艘远航游轮上杀一个人。”

拉莫斯的回答足够简单明了，非常符合罗伊斯的需求，同时也验证了罗伊斯的猜想，RM要让自己到一个逃不掉的地方去干活，远航邮轮听起来就是这样的。

“杀谁？”

拉莫斯说了一个罗伊斯没听过的名字，意味着这个目标与他没有利益冲突。

“好，我答应了。”

这个答案并不被克罗斯赞赏，只可惜克罗斯没有立场替罗伊斯把事情拒绝掉了，马上，罗伊斯就为自己的草率回应后悔了。

拉莫斯怎么不先说，自己答应了的话就得跟克罗斯一起登船，以伴侣的身份？！


	23. Chapter 23

跟罗伊斯一起登船杀人，这是克罗斯能想到的与他自身而言最坏的计划，但对这次任务无意识利好的。

早些时日，克罗斯收到了一封邀请函，来自一家与RM仅有过一次商业合作的西班牙本土公司，邀请他出席一个庆祝公司即将在美国上市的海上宴会。本来这种邀请会被拉莫斯直接筛除，这种出海航行，还要到美国去的行程太费时费力了，而这一次不一样。

“刚好有一单生意，有人出大价钱要做掉这个人。”

“哦。”

树大招风，被买凶的正是这次的宴会邀请人，显然有人看不惯他如此高调地去华尔街敲钟。

原定计划是拉莫斯陪同克罗斯出席，但这里面有一个问题，他们两人都太引人注目了，克罗斯因为他的对世职业本身自然不用多说，而拉莫斯这些年也因为工作的关系结识了不少人，船上的老熟人估计不会少，他们的一言一行太容易被关注，这一点显然不适合执行暗杀任务。要使用自己的对世身份作为通行证去接触目标，也就意味着这次把人杀死不算完成任务，把人杀死后撇清所有怀疑才是。

由于邀请函本身是发给克罗斯的，让克罗斯带其他人去也并不那么恰当，他们容不得出现任何一点会引起怀疑的地方。在这种细节的把控上，RM不允许出现一丝差错，哪怕是一个人的身份暴露了，也会使他们好不容易建起来的掩护——RM公司一夜崩塌。

“老板认为这是个很好的解决方案。”拉莫斯这么说了，“你们两个的离婚还是个秘密，他可以名正言顺地以你的伴侣身份跟你登船，他还是个不懂西班牙语的已婚德国人，不会有那么多自讨没趣的人来跟他搭讪的，也就意味着他行动比我俩都自由得多。”

“我不想这么做，他会影响到我。”

罗伊斯的西班牙语水平也就那样了，克罗斯知道自己完全可以在那人面前用西班牙语谈论他。

“你以为我想吗？可这是老板的意思。”拉莫斯也是一口气被闷得没地方发泄，言辞间难免激动了些。

克罗斯认为这的确是弗洛伦蒂诺的主意而不是拉莫斯的主意，如果是拉莫斯安排的话，他至少会要求把他自己也带到船上去，毕竟他那么不信任罗伊斯。

如果有什么是让克罗斯更发愁的，那一定是罗伊斯中途打断了他与拉莫斯的沟通，并轻而易举地答应了一个他根本不知道是怎么一回事的工作。弗洛伦蒂诺的打算成为了定局，会议室里有这么多人听见罗伊斯答应了这件事，那么它就不是克罗斯可以翻转的。

“妈的你们怎么不早说？！”

克罗斯就知道是这样的结果，在他到罗伊斯的房间解释整个计划的时候，罗伊斯并不接受这个方案，主要原因无疑是因为自己。

“你没给我们机会。”

“你们把我晾在那里唧唧歪歪半天，还说我没给你们机会？”罗伊斯露出一副难以置信的表情。

“下次耐心一点。”

“哦，谢谢你这么婉转地挖苦我。”

这句话克罗斯也许久没有听了，从前他跟罗伊斯在一起的时候偶尔也会有一些比较刻薄的话，没有恶意的，单纯只是开个玩笑，罗伊斯自然也不会跟他在这点言辞问题上较真，然后会笑着对他说这句话。罗伊斯似乎也发觉了他说的话不妥，哪怕他是用嘲讽的语气说出来的，接下来他会用一些列的小动作掩饰他的尴尬。

“那次暗网买凶不是你做的。”陈述句，刚才听到罗伊斯说他连暗网的账号密码都忘了的时候，克罗斯就知道了。

“是我做的。”

“回答得太快了，完全是赌气的话。”

“你真的很擅长惹人生气。”

“所以，我说对了，不然你用不着生气。”

“停止你的自以为是，我为什么不能是反感你的咄咄逼人。”

谈话间，气氛一僵再僵，克罗斯沉默下来了，他不认为自己做错了什么，可刺激罗伊斯继续发火并不能让事情更畅顺。

“你饿吗？”两人一言不发对峙了许久许久，克罗斯仍是先退一步的那个。

“RM有餐厅吗？”

“有。”

“伙食怎么样？”

“也不那么差吧。”

罗伊斯看了看房门，然后问克罗斯，“我是能去餐厅还是要等人带饭给我？”

原则上罗伊斯的人身自由是被绝对限制的，很明显，让一个经验丰富且技术过人的同行在RM内部行走并不是一件聪明的事，可克罗斯不能忽略方才罗伊斯眼中掠过期待的闪光。

“我可以带你去餐厅。”

“不用请示？”

“只要你不试图逃跑，不会有事的。”

“那如果我这么做了呢？”

“你跑不掉。”克罗斯给了罗伊斯一个不赞许的眼神，他很难保证罗伊斯这句话是不是单纯要跟自己唱反调。

克罗斯知道罗伊斯跟着踏出房门就后悔了，一瞬间，来自四面八方的视线都汇集到那人身上，成为被过分关注的焦点会令罗伊斯浑身不自在，从前就是这样。

“要不还是找人把餐送到我那房间？等一下要是遇上你老板，你就不好交差了吧。”

罗伊斯在这个时候表现出来的为自己的顾虑不过是个借口，克罗斯这么提醒自己，但没有任何实际效果，他内心更愿意相信，罗伊斯的确有一部分原因是不想自己为难，哪怕只占百分之一，只要是真情实意的，也足够了。

“也不会。”

“要是你那个脾气暴躁的经纪人呢？”

“跟他说我们是在提前练习。”会找借口的不止罗伊斯，克罗斯也会有这般冠冕堂皇的理由。

“练习什么？”

“一起到餐厅吃饭。”

这话叫罗伊斯觉得好笑，的确，这根本不是个值得练习的项目。然后，克罗斯以绅士礼仪向对方做了邀请的姿势，他希望罗伊斯能向前一步挽着自己的手。

“不需要。”

事与愿违，罗伊斯的拒绝相当决绝。

“换个说法，一起出席宴会。”

“你要相信我的职业素养。”罗伊斯无所谓地笑了笑，“在游轮上我保证能让人相信我们还没离婚。”

他是故意的吗？克罗斯觉得罗伊斯强调了“离婚”这个字眼，要把跟自己的关系撇得一干二净。

“你以前都拒绝跟我一起出席这样的活动，是职业习惯吗？”

“能不能别把这些都归因于我是个杀手，隐瞒身份这件事上我们谁也没资格说谁的不是，对吧？我怎么就不能是单纯不想去那些地方，作为Marco Reus，与Woody11无关，我就是不喜欢供人参观还要被评头论足，我没有义务去承受这些。”

克罗斯突然有点明白为什么罗伊斯从来不屑去解释当初接近自己有没有别的目的，现在他越发能证明，对方有很纯粹地爱过自己，这是他想要的答案，可得到了以后又怎么样呢？也只能遗憾了吧，遗憾自己不仅仅是那个罗伊斯喜欢的克罗斯。

“好。”争执下去没有意义，除了让罗伊斯在RM的存在更突兀，被定性为“麻烦”对他没有好处，克罗斯一番思考后，还是为罗伊斯重新打开了房门，“我等一下给你把午餐送过来。”

“换个人给我送餐可以吗？”

“我想不行。”克罗斯耸了耸肩，“大家都很忙。”

“你呢？你不忙吗？”

“我正忙着为我的下一次任务做准备，不是吗？”

“去你的。”

“砰——”的一声，罗伊斯把门用力地关上了。

 

停下。罗伊斯倒回床上，用于软禁他的房间里空荡荡的，他本可以更肆无忌惮一些，何况那些喧闹仅存在于脑海，但他怎么能承认方才他的心动。不是对于午餐的心动，纯粹是因为克罗斯那个动作，他们第一次正式约会的时候，克罗斯也是这样把他领到订好的餐桌旁。

克罗斯直接影响到他的情绪了，这不应该，罗伊斯却毫无办法。也许他从一开始不该把自己的后路断掉，让BVB别来插手自己的麻烦，罗伊斯没料到自己能这么倒霉，最坏的可能性全让他遇上了，该死的墨菲定律。再一次，罗伊斯要迷信，自己离婚以后遇到克罗斯都没有好事。

今天自己搞砸了一些事，比如说刚才跟克罗斯的争辩，罗伊斯不知道刚刚自己为什么要反驳克罗斯的话，他知道自己说的是实话，但让克罗斯误会是不是更好呢？让克罗斯早点清醒过来，自己不是他喜欢的那个假象，远远不是。偏偏，罗伊斯不愿意让克罗斯完完全全地误解自己那时候的情感，妈的，天知道他那时候多爱克罗斯，每每想到会被那人认为自己别有所图，罗伊斯就忍不住生闷气。

我可真是麻烦。罗伊斯居然有一天会有这样的自我认知，这叫他更想离克罗斯远远的，不然哪天他很有可能会讨厌这样的自己，他怎么就不能是克罗斯喜欢的那个人呢？

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

房间里没有窗户，也没有时钟，罗伊斯对时间的流逝失去了概念，这些天漫长得像是要过完一辈子。

“你看起来不太好。”

“你试试被关这么久，还天天来个折磨你的人，能好吗？”

也不知道克罗斯是真的不忙还是特意挤出了尽量多的时间，除了有两次午餐是由另外的人送来的，其余罗伊斯能看见的就只有克罗斯，他认为这几天跟克罗斯共处一室的时间有些太多了，甚至超过了他们婚姻存续期的平均值。这导致罗伊斯的情绪一直非常糟糕，他毫无道理地对克罗斯乱发脾气，对方都一一接下了，包容得像是海绵一样，这令罗伊斯更生气，他不知道自己要多恶劣才能让克罗斯停止臆想，或者他应该建议拉莫斯带克罗斯去看病。

克罗斯疯了，罗伊斯觉得自己也快疯了。克罗斯在的时候，罗伊斯无所不用其极地挑起争吵，或者说是他单方面地闹情绪；克罗斯离开的时候，罗伊斯脑海里挥之不去的是克罗斯偶尔流露出的受伤的神色，然后不可避免地内疚起来。

“想出去走走吗？”

“不想。”

克罗斯每次到来都在重复又重复发生这样的对话，罗伊斯有时候不禁想自己是陷入了什么土拨鼠之日的魔幻故事吗？所幸这一天尚算比较特别，克罗斯的来访被拉莫斯打断了。拉莫斯并不是一个人来的，他背后跟着一个团队，一下子鱼涌而入，把罗伊斯这个不大的房间挤得满满当当。

“后天登船，他们也邀请了许多媒体记者，你现在这个样子绝对不适合出现在Toni身边，我不想后续跟进一大堆公关工作，所以你给我配合一点。”

罗伊斯在心里感慨RM不愧还是一家全球顶尖的模特经纪公司，同时他有注意观察克罗斯的反应，看起来对方也不知道拉莫斯这个安排。

“给我一面镜子，一些剃须工具和一瓶发胶就好，这些人没有必要留下，我想我可以搞定我自己。”罗伊斯是很抗拒这种事的，他曾经跟着克罗斯去过一次摄影棚，好几个人围着一个人做造型的阵势太夸张了，他那时还笑克罗斯说幸好他是欣赏成果的那一个而不是遭罪的那一个。

“记住，你并没有话语权，搞清楚你的处境。”

“如果我说我要反悔不上船了呢？”

“妈的你又想搞什么花样！”

拉莫斯眼看就要冲过来，克罗斯用自己的身位挡了一下，没让拉莫斯跟罗伊斯发生直接的肢体冲突。

“我不是不配合，你现在只要把刚才我提到的东西给我，我能达到你要的效果。”

拉莫斯用西班牙语朝这边骂了几句脏话，罗伊斯猜测是这样的，然后又语气很冲地跟克罗斯说起了话。大概过了那么几分钟，罗伊斯不确定，他现在对时间的长度已经失去了概念，总而言之，克罗斯跟拉莫斯的交谈有了结果。

“得留下一个裁缝给你量尺寸。”

“衣服也要重新订做？你家不是还有我的几套……”罗伊斯恨不得能把自己舌头给咬断，他怎么总会这么脱口而出一些能把自己吓得不轻的话。

“重新做吧。”克罗斯很自然地接过了话。

“行吧，就这样。”

只是量身的话，罗伊斯是能接受的。本来以为拉莫斯连这种时候都会盯着他，至少留个克罗斯在这里，可罗伊斯猜错了，拉莫斯接到了一个电话以后，把克罗斯一并叫出去了。房间里的的确确只剩下他和裁缝两个人，罗伊斯推测，这个裁缝也不是什么普通人，至少在拉莫斯看来，对方是跟自己发生肢体冲突也不会太吃亏的水平。

罗伊斯当然可以有一些不安分的想法，不仅这时，后天他会有很多逃跑的机会，只不过他并不打算这么做，安安分分地完成他承诺的事然后离开，这才是他的计划，显然这于他而言不是最好的，然而他得顾及克罗斯。且不论那人会不会被怀疑帮自己逃脱，只让克罗斯一个人到邮轮上去听起来并不稳妥，否则RM怎么会在原定方案里就安排两人？

去他妈的前夫。罗伊斯知道自己因为担心克罗斯所以想要帮他的想法很愚蠢，就这么一次，他就是这么说服自己的，没出息也就这么一次了。

“我们是见过吗？”细看之下，罗伊斯竟然发现裁缝有些眼熟。

“见过。”

对方会说德语，而且很流利，这令罗伊斯有些意外。

“上次在马德里，也是你给我量的尺寸？”罗伊斯思索了好一阵子，总算把这张脸与脑海里的记忆对上了。

“嗯。”

“你也是RM的人，我说的是，你不仅仅是个裁缝。”

对方摇了摇头，“我不是RM的人，不过我知道RM不仅是家模特经纪公司，当然，我也不仅是一个裁缝。”

罗伊斯没兴趣追问对方的身份，他不好奇，而是思绪回到了克罗斯第一次邀请他到马德里度假，当时他们只上过几次床，还没有正式在一起。

“你一直跟RM合作吗？”罗伊斯必须打断自己的回忆，他不能陷进去。

“也不是，从你到我店里那一次开始，Mr. Kroos才成了我的熟客，接下来才有了后面的事。”

“为什么？”

“他拜托我把你的指围也量了，算是……感谢？”裁缝看了一眼罗伊斯左手的无名指，上面只留下很浅的痕迹，笑得有些讽刺。

“哦。”

真不该多嘴问一句的。罗伊斯知道后来的事了，他答应克罗斯求婚的时候说可以不要戒指，他也以为克罗斯把话当真了，结果在马德里登记那天，克罗斯变魔术一样拿出了戒指给他戴上，尺寸再合适不过了，罗伊斯偷偷给日后的婚礼准备的对戒也就用不上了。

有一个事实罗伊斯可以肯定的，克罗斯曾经很爱自己，准确来说，他爱那个不真实的自己。

然后裁缝也离开了，罗伊斯许久才意识到，他该拿起镜子把自己收拾一下。罗伊斯本来做好了见鬼的心理准备，可镜子里的人看起来不算太糟糕，可能胡茬的确衬得自己有些邋遢，只不过归因于这几天休息时间太充足，RM的伙食也的确不错，还有……还有克罗斯监督他准时吃下一日三餐，罗伊斯觉得自己看起来气色前所未有的好，也是有些可笑。

须后水的气味太过熟悉，许多许多次，克罗斯的早安吻会伴随这个气味，此刻它又萦绕在罗伊斯的鼻腔。突然之间，罗伊斯只觉得好难过，他记不起自己把戒指丢到哪里去了……

 

手上不过是多了两枚戒指，克罗斯的步伐竟然异常沉重，他不知道该怎么跟罗伊斯说他们分别要把一对戒指戴到无名指上。其实这个要求让拉莫斯说会好很多，偏偏拉莫斯临时来了事要处理，把戒指交到他手上再随意交代了两句便要去忙活了。

“跟你之前买的应该是一模一样的，正好多给媒体拍几张照，之前你摘戒指的时候已经有了各种猜测，虽然以工作需要为理由把那些风言风语强行压下去了，但你知道的吧，总有些死缠烂打的，如果你能趁这次帮我节省些精力是最好不过的。”

一举多得，符合各方面的利益。克罗斯望着手里的两枚戒指，又扯出了戴着的项链，两枚戒指正系在上面。克罗斯在罗伊斯还给他的东西里找到了不属于他的那枚婚戒，没有被妥善包装，只孤零零在大箱子的一个角落里，于是他便把它一直这样藏着了。

克罗斯在罗伊斯的房门外驻足许久，等到裁缝从房里出来，他也没想好事情要如何处理。这事情算是没有办法解决了，却又是克罗斯不得不解决的，他终于还是做了一次深呼吸，然后刷卡，要回到罗伊斯的房间里。

罗伊斯见到他就不会有好脸色，这几天克罗斯都习惯了，这一次他推门而入，能设想到罗伊斯一如既往对他摆出警惕的姿态，可罗伊斯并没有如此，那人好似被别的事情困扰着，焦虑且心神不宁，并未察觉自己的存在。

“出什么事了吗？”克罗斯把拉莫斯给的戒指随手放进了外套口袋，走向罗伊斯。

罗伊斯摇头，盯着克罗斯看了好一会儿，在某一瞬间怔住了。

“后天要戴上那个吗？”

“什么？”克罗斯有几秒的疑惑，而后他反应过来，自己系着两枚戒指的项链还露在衬衫之外，罗伊斯注意到了。

“嗯，正要跟你说这件事。”克罗斯把项链从自己的脖子上摘了下来，把中间的银链一抽，两枚戒指稳稳地落到了他的掌心。

拉莫斯拿来的跟这两枚是不一样的，可能从外观上没有区别，但他跟罗伊斯的婚戒内侧是有刻字的，属于罗伊斯那一枚里面刻着克罗斯的名字，属于克罗斯那一枚自然刻的是罗伊斯的名字。

克罗斯把两枚戒指都递到了罗伊斯面前，让对方选择，他们的指围并没有差多少，罗伊斯如果选择刻有他自己名字那一枚也并不会戴着不合适。

“我以为我随手就把它丢了。”罗伊斯选了原本属于他的那一枚。

“你是，我把它找回来了。”

“丢到哪里了？”

“还给我的东西里。”

“哦，我其实没打算还你的。”

“我的东西，你不能弄丢。”

克罗斯也不希望罗伊斯把婚戒还给自己，可如果他不把婚戒留下，罗伊斯可能又会把它再一次弄丢，毕竟这对罗伊斯来说已经不是什么重要的东西了。

“小气。”抱怨着，罗伊斯把那枚戒指戴回他的左手无名指上，活动了一下手指，仍然很合适。

在克罗斯看来，这也许是这些天以来，他和罗伊斯相处得最融洽的时刻。


	25. Chapter 25

要登船这天，罗伊斯从上车伊始就板着一张脸，这不能怪他态度差，可六点钟把他叫醒这个事天理不容，还没有人提前告诉他，今天是要早起的。

罗伊斯知道自己有极其严重的起床气，不止一个人这么说过他，他不认为这是个需要改正的毛病，人活在世上不能连这点脾气都不让他放肆。

穿戴今日的着装时，罗伊斯俨然行尸走肉一般，拉莫斯来领他下停车场的时候又恶狠狠地骂了几句。

“现在马上上车，你得给我在车上收拾得更像个人。”

罗伊斯当时还没意识到自己做了什么，直到他进入了后排车厢，克罗斯已经在他身旁的位置等着了。

“Marco，衬衫领子，马甲纽扣，还有你的领结。”

从后视镜看，罗伊斯发现克罗斯是对的，但他就是不乐意马上把这些着装瑕疵修整过来，没有为什么，谁让他还没有睡清醒。

于是克罗斯叹了口气，挨坐过来，把他刚才挑的问题一一给罗伊斯处理好，罗伊斯也没给对方增添什么阻挠，反正他只是懒得动，谁给他整理都是一样的。

拉莫斯还在不停地说着话，是西班牙语，似乎是给克罗斯的交代。罗伊斯打着呵欠，他不好奇内容，偏偏克罗斯隔那么几句会给他做简单的翻译，他被迫参与这段交流。大脑还没完全重启，要接受信息点如此密集的对话内容无疑是痛苦的，不过这似乎是性命攸关的事，罗伊斯不得不打起精神。

路程比罗伊斯想象的要长，得以让罗伊斯慢慢清醒过来，在车停稳在码头停车场以前，他终于恢复成了正常状态。

“从现在开始，给我敬业一些，你们两个都是，会有很多双眼睛看着。”拉莫斯一改平常的跋扈，此刻有些心事重重般的若有所思。

“你的直觉会是错的。”罗伊斯只是顺口回了一句，他熟悉拉莫斯这样的表情，像凯尔，也像皮什切克，或者魏格尔……总之在罗伊斯出任务时，他总能在送别自己的人脸上找到这样的表情。

“没让你插嘴，好了，现在你们给我表现得亲密一些，去上船。”

错了，拉莫斯远没有BVB的任何一个人可爱，罗伊斯压制住了内心要翻白眼的念头，走到克罗斯身边，轻车熟路地跟对方挽起了手。跟自己的前夫搭档表演恩爱伴侣，这很新奇，但罗伊斯这点职业素养还是有的。

“走吧，去看看这次的倒霉鬼是谁。”

邀请函替代了登船证，叫罗伊斯有一瞬间犯难的自然是他的护照，他根本没意识到他需要护照出境，然后克罗斯就从他外衣内侧口袋里掏出了两本护照，罗伊斯确认过了，两本都是原件而不是伪造的。这真正给了罗伊斯压力，他还不那么习惯在没有伪装的情况下杀人。

登船口前的红毯、散落一地的礼花，当然少不了灯光与摄影师，不知道的还以为这是什么颁奖典礼或者首映会现场。

“我们可以选择不停留的，对吧？”在克罗斯戴着墨镜的对比下，罗伊斯产生了自己在镜头底下裸奔的错觉。

“如果你不愿意的话，我想是可以的。”

谢绝拍照的不止他们两人，所以并不那么突兀，在克罗斯的礼貌示意后，罗伊斯毫不犹豫地背向闪光灯。

两人加起来四大箱行李在过完安检以后会直接被工作人员送到他们的房间，同时他们在登船后拿到了一份《船上指南》。

“请进。”笑容可掬的工作人员把两人带到了电梯间，“午饭将由自助餐厅提供，祝你们有愉快的一天。”

罗伊斯所有的注意力都集中在《船上指南》上，里面不仅有邮轮各项服务以及娱乐设施的介绍，更重要的是它有一个简单的邮轮整体结构图。

“这艘船上会有3400多位客人？”目光扫过邮轮介绍的时候，罗伊斯问道。

“据说受邀请的是600多人，其中有人会带家属，”克罗斯指了《船上指南》上关于内舱房的介绍，“内舱房大概率不会住客人，而且不是所有标准房都住两个人。”

电梯到达六层甲板，从中部客人专用的电梯间出发再要走上将近200米的距离才到房间，如果他们选择走楼梯，则甲板两侧靠船头的位置各有一个楼梯间，罗伊斯路过其中一侧的楼梯间处发现旁边摆放着自助冰淇淋机器。罗伊斯默默记下这些，尽管还没确定杀人手法，最基本的一件事，他必须把船上各种各样的路线实地摸清楚。

两人被安排入住的是阳台套房，推门而入以后，罗伊斯和克罗斯交换了一个眼神，两人装作确认房间设施是否完好的样子，把房内各处检查了一遍。在几个位置果不其然地发现了隐藏得很深的录音录像设备以后，罗伊斯不禁皱起了眉头，心中大骂这个派对举办者过于变态。

克罗斯从浴室走出来时肘臂轻轻撞了撞罗伊斯的腰侧，露出带了暧昧的笑容，“不想看看浴缸？”

“当然。”

现在是工作时间，罗伊斯完全来不及为方才克罗斯的笑容发愣，直观来说那的确很该死的有魅力，可也得先摆在一边。并不是每一次“工作”罗伊斯都会把态度调整得如此端正，罗伊斯在以往执行任务的过程中有极大的自主权，也决定了在许多不关键的问题上有比较高的容错率，可这一回他是给RM打工，就算是义务劳动，搭档是克罗斯，自尊心使他不容许自己太丢人。罗伊斯说不上这是一种怎样的心态，许多人觉得他配不上克罗斯，克罗斯的脑残粉们算一批，RM部分人员好比如拉莫斯算一批。克罗斯的粉丝怎么想的都不作数，罗伊斯从不指望自己能比过偶像滤镜的加持，在自己的身份没有在克罗斯处暴露以前，来自RM部分人的质疑罗伊斯完全不在意，而现在这样的一个机会摆在了他面前，他竟然想要好好地证明一番，哪怕他都跟克罗斯离婚了。

不服气这种情绪可以盖过许多纠结，罗伊斯甫一走进浴室就主动跟克罗斯吻上了，他是故意的，浴室门口对着的位置就有一个摄像头，他们一边吻着，唇舌相缠，津液交换，一边顺势把浴室门关上了，兴许回留给坐在屏幕前观察着这一幕的人不少绮丽的遐想。浴室内的气氛在门关上的一瞬间迅速冷却，刚才还打得火热的两人已经各靠一边，克罗斯脸上神色如常，可罗伊斯硬是读出了几分不高兴，他姑且把克罗斯这份不高兴算到那个有偷窥癖的家伙头上好了。

“这里是安全的。”克罗斯先开口说明浴室的情况，“没有窃听器，也没有摄像头。”

“房间里有5个摄像头，基本全覆盖了，窃听器3个，床头2个，桌底1个。”

“阳台摄像头和窃听器各2个，窃听器装在太阳椅底下。”

简单交换了情报，罗伊斯环望浴室四周，耸了耸肩，“要知道那个倒霉鬼这么变态，我还真不会答应上船。”

摄像头和窃听器的位置都摸清楚了，只要不在浴室内，他们根本躲不开，更恶心的是他们不能拆除这些东西，普通人根本不可能发现它们，一旦这些设备被拆除，他们与自我暴露无二。

“按道理来说不应该。”克罗斯一边沉思一边飞快地在手机上打出一行又一行文字，把现下的信息传递出去。

“这个什么西班牙本土公司你们查过了吗？背景干不干净，这都要赶上俄罗斯黑帮势力的手笔了。”

“Raphael之前查过了，这家公司没有太大问题，只有偷税漏税比较严重……”克罗斯突然愣住了，盯着屏幕，好似一次又一次在确认信息。

“怎么？”罗伊斯也不管尊不尊重他人隐私了，索性挤到克罗斯身边去看对方手机接收到的信息，继而质问克罗斯，“RM做背景排查连这样的信息都是可忽视的吗？”

这位派对举办人的长子兼公司CTO于两个月前在马德里郊区的一座废弃工厂离奇死亡，现场相当血腥，警方正在调查这起凶杀案。

“凶杀案每天都有，这也不是RM做的。”克罗斯解释道。

“他们也不知道是谁做的，最佳怀疑对象当然是与他们有利益冲突的，比如我们这艘船上的许多宾客，好消息大概能猜到我们不是特定被针对的对象。”罗伊斯打了个哈欠，浴室的空间并不大，两个人呆久了会有轻微的缺氧反应，“有钱又悲愤的人想要复仇真是可怕。”

克罗斯的手机又收到了新的信息。

“本来是想要雇佣RM的。”

“什么？”

“CTO先生的暗杀，Sergio让Raphael排查了RM的整个暗网系统，这笔生意有人给我们发过要约，但酬金太低，直接被程序筛掉了。”

“……”罗伊斯认为这种情况一定不会发生在BVB。

门铃响了，如无意外是他们的行李送到，罗伊斯瘪了瘪嘴，他跟克罗斯还没有把情况基本理清，但又不得不中断交谈。

“我去开门。”

“等等。”

罗伊斯以为克罗斯有什么要紧的事要提醒自己，结果他稍一停顿，自己的头发就被猛地揉乱，克罗斯还解开了他的几粒上衣纽扣，用力地攥着领口的衣料扯了几下。

“喂！”

罗伊斯望向镜子，微肿的唇是刚才真枪实弹激吻的成果，加上其它几处痕迹，的确很符合在浴室乱搞过后的形象。

“不能犯太明显的错误。”克罗斯双臂交叠抱在胸前，好整以暇地看着罗伊斯，嘴角微微勾起。

罗伊斯看出了克罗斯的得意，这绝对是对刚才那个吻的报复，克罗斯做的“装饰”很合理，可不代表罗伊斯不能不满。打开门，罗伊斯一手整理着纽扣，另一只手背在身后，朝克罗斯比了中指。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
